


【莱吉】强制改变

by engle89



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 莱吉abo。夏末的蔷薇引申剧情 。原本是Alpha的吉尔菲艾斯被地球教复活并且改造成omega，为威斯达朗特事件刺杀莱因哈特。此篇为原主基调的放飞自我。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 17





	1. 再会

新帝国历002年8月29日，雨一直下到午后接近傍晚时才停止，云已经往地平线撤走，天空正快速地恢复晴朗。大气经过雨水清洗之后，一颗一颗的粒子在夕阳的反射之下，将人们的视线染成一片清澄透明的红色。

莱因哈特在这一天里面，最后一个要参加的正式场合，是阵亡将士墓地的竣工典礼。仪式结束后，莱因哈特接受了几个遗族的行礼，然后由三万名士兵所排列而成的队伍之间，优雅地走了出去。

“皇帝万岁！皇帝万岁！”

充满着狂热与韵律性的呼声，好像波浪似地，在他的左右形成一道音墙，这是士兵们内心忠诚的具体表现。

最先察觉有异样的，是副队长尤肯斯上校。这位有着铁胃称号的亲卫队副队长，在其他人把注意力都集中在在皇帝身上时，仔细地打量着那些凝视皇帝陛下的人。当上校对队长奇斯里报告情况可疑的时候，奇斯里的瞳孔立刻停留在一名男子的身上。那是一名身穿军服，乔装成士兵，看着与凯撒年龄差不多的男子。但是他的行动举止，乍一眼看上去与一般士兵无异，却有一种微妙的不和谐感。奇里斯训练多年而产生的军人直觉告诉自己状况有些不妙，于是他快速且明确地下达小心警戒的指示。

就在皇帝身边的三公尺前，暗杀未遂的犯人被逮捕了，从他身上发现了陶制的氢酸瓦斯喷剂，以及涂了尼古丁剧毒的竹刀。但是这一出暗杀未遂的真正好戏，是在犯人被逮捕以后才上演的。当犯人的双手被拷上双重电磁石手铐，两边腋下由士兵挟持着，已经完全失去抵抗能力的犯人，对着一直冷淡地注视着这一幕的莱因哈特，发出了惨烈的叫骂声。

“金发小子！”

这句叫骂声，在莱因哈特还没有登上帝位的时候，几乎已经是他耳熟能详了。当然，这一句话罗严克拉姆王朝则构成了大不敬的重罪，不过这名犯人既然已经犯下了弑君未遂的大罪，这一句大不敬的叫骂，只不过是在一个大水池里再添了一滴水罢了。

正当他张开嘴巴要再度叫骂的时候，奇斯里一挥手，甩了他一个大耳光。这一击毫不留情，罪犯整个人都摇晃起来，仪式用的军礼帽从头上落下，露出一头仿佛被红宝石液浸润过的红色短发。他呻吟着，鲜血和憎恨从他破裂的嘴唇流出来。他蓝色的眼里闪着熊熊烈火，注视着年轻俊美的皇帝，好像想用瞪视烧死他似地。

莱因哈特的手紧紧地攥着胸前的挂坠盒，不敢置信地看着眼前的场景。

“威斯达朗特，三年前发生的那个惨剧，你还记得吗？”

暗杀者嘴里蹦出的语句就像一只弓上射出的无形之箭，从莱因哈特的耳朵，贯穿到他的心脏。

“吉尔菲艾斯”，随着莱因哈特低语的那一瞬间，原本灿烂闪烁的生气，已从皇帝陛下俊美的脸庞上消失。他那刚刚退烧的脸颊整个发青，冰蓝色的眼眸看起来好像扩散开来了似地。艾密尔靠到皇帝的身边，以便支撑他修长的身体。红发侍从的手，感到皇帝的身体正微微地颤抖着。

“带到宪兵司令部去！待会儿我要亲自审问！现在立刻把他带走！”，克斯拉一级上将发出命令。然而，在一片天色越来越暗的薄暮中，皇帝的表情阴晴不定。

“不许动！”，皇帝陛下的命令制止了想要强行将罪犯拖走的宪兵们。他伫立在原地，眼神钉在对方的身上。艾密尔感觉皇帝白皙的手正放在自己的头上，但少年心中感到非常可惜，因为这只不过是一个无意识的动作而已，皇帝的眼眸并没有看着少年。

“陛下，暗杀者确实与吉尔菲艾斯大公极为相像，但是他早在三年前就陨落于秃鹰要塞。还没弄清对方的身份之前，还请陛下不要意气用事”，军务尚书所说的话，仿佛要为原本已经冻结的空气，再添加一些冷气似地。他那著名的义眼，此时正发出淡淡的光芒，照射着四周。

“不行！朕要将他带回大本营”

“陛下，关于这一件事，下官所持意见与军务尚书一致。怎么能把身份不明的暗杀犯，带到大本营去呢？”，奇斯里说道。

“朕能感觉到，明白吗？他就是吉尔菲艾斯，朕要带他回去”

豪奢的金黄色头发，随着头部的动作，一起摇晃了起来。那股绚烂夺目的金色光芒仿佛重新回到凯撒的身上，他一扫先前的阴郁，大步地朝专用座车走去。秘书官希尔德站在原地，目送皇帝陛下绚烂夺目的背影，她能预感到一股新的风暴即将在地平线的这一端形成。

在大本营第十四楼套房，莱因哈特白皙的手正抓起一瓶410年的红酒，斜斜地往透明的水晶杯里面倒。他那冰蓝色的眼眸，正一动也不动地注视着房内被绑在椅子上的人。注射了镇定剂和肌肉迟缓剂的红发青年身着拘束服，被绑在房内的一张红木椅中。早前医疗官们已经抽取他的血液，最后的对比显示他与已故的吉尔菲艾斯的基因完全一致。

一个赤红色的半球，从威斯达朗特行星的地平线上升起来之后，便急速膨胀，变化成形状怪异的蘑菇云。由这个云层所散发出的热流，随即化成秒速七十公尺的高热风暴，灼伤了行星的表面。二百万名男女老少，在这一瞬间活生生地被火化了。下令发动这场虐杀行动的是布朗胥百克公爵，但是为了利用对方的暴行，来达到政治宣传目的，而袖手旁观的则是莱因哈特。明面上提出该建议的是军务尚书，但是在内心深处赞同他，并且默许这一行为的也是莱因哈特。由于这次的决定，使得莱因哈特与他独一无二的好友齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯之间，过去一直共有的精神水平，产生了深深的裂痕。

“我一直认为莱因哈特阁下所追求的霸权意义在于现在的银河帝国-高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正！”

“门阀贵族的灭亡是历史演变的必然结果，把五百年来的旧帐一一清算，势必会造成流血悲剧，可是我们绝不可以让无辜的民众成为牺牲品，新的体制必须要以被解放的民众为主体，这样国家的基础才能稳固。牺牲了这些民众，无异于自掘坟墓！”

”把无辜的人当做牺牲品，双手沾满血腥，不管您编造何等美丽的辞句来掩饰，仍然洗不掉这个污点，莱因哈特大人！像您这样的人，何必为了一时的利益，而置己身于不仁不义之地？”

吉尔菲艾斯的话语在莱因哈特的耳旁响起，酒的颜色令人联想到血，他仿佛又看到那被鲜血濡湿了的火红头发。

“你叫什么名字？”，莱因哈特问了一个稀松平常的问题。

对方沉默了一会儿后答道：“鲁卡斯.温特”

莱因哈特把手里的酒瓶放在桌上，“忘了那个名字，从今以后你是齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯”

“我为什么要听杀人犯的话？”

极尽光荣的最后，获得最高权力的最后，莱因哈特所获得的竟然是无法随光荫磨灭的罪人枷锁，是那些被活活烧死幼儿的哀号声。

“你说的没有错，朕确实是一个卑劣的杀人犯。我不配拥有皇帝的地位，而且也不值得让士兵们为我欢呼”，莱因哈特的话语从仿佛已经冰结起来的空气表面滑过，他捏着对方的下巴，强迫他抬头看向自己的眼睛，“杀了我，能平复你心中的怒气和怨恨吗？”

站在门外的艾密尔听到这句话，不禁握紧双手。

温特的声音中带着愤怒，“不能”。他一一边喘息，一边试图挣脱莱因哈特的禁锢。但是仅吐出两个字，就好像要用尽他全身力气似的，原有的憎恶已经失去了发泄的发向，化为一道乱流在心中乱窜。温特不得不闭上眼睛，等他平复心情，再一次睁开蔚蓝色的眼眸时，他平静地说道：“我要你活着，为自己犯下的罪孽赎罪”

酒精形成的雾气被驱散，莱因哈特抿着他端丽的嘴唇，阴暗的眼眸一点点亮起。他能闻到空气中逐渐弥漫开来的夹杂着果香的木质清香，那是吉尔菲艾斯的信息素，巴尔德星系独有的兰花品种-蓝色海尼森的味道。唯一不同的是，吉尔菲艾斯曾是一位alpha，而他现在变成了omega。

温特，确切地来说应该是吉尔菲艾斯，感到自己后颈的腺体被人用手按住。皇帝身上的，带有侵略性的信息素包裹着他的全身，那是一股熟悉却又陌生的威士忌味。如果换做以前，莱因哈特也许会宣来御医为吉尔菲艾斯注射抑制剂，但是现在，他只想将对方占为己有，打上自己的印记。就算吉尔菲艾斯不记得自己又如何，这个世界上也只有他能标记这个诱人的omega。

莱因哈特低头，靠近吉尔菲艾斯的脆弱的后颈。因为拘束服的关系，对方根本无法动弹，连别过头避开他的权利都没有。被牙齿刺破腺体的刺激让吉尔菲艾斯惊叫出声，随着源源不断注入的信息素，全身的血液就像被倒入高温铁锅内的热油一样。许多模糊的画面闪过他的脑内，他跑上前想要抓住什么，但是画面闪过的速度太快，最终他只记得一棵参天大树和阳光透过树叶落在地上的金色光点。

如果能够重新再来一次，你会做出不一样的选择吗？如果能够重新站在命运的分叉口，你会选择另一条道路吗？如果能够重新见到故人，你会牢牢地握住他的手，不再松开吗？

莱因哈特想起自己独自坐在秃鹰要塞的礼堂里，昏暗的室内散发出丝丝冷意，一片寂静。除了以外，整个世界就只剩下躺在特殊玻璃箱中的吉尔菲艾斯和干燥的空气。吉尔菲艾斯一动不动，一点声音都没有，连呼吸都停了。

他不吃不喝，自暴自弃般地枯坐在红发青年的尸体旁，在近乎绝望的黑色深渊中体会灵魂破裂的痛苦。莱因哈特从不明白死亡的真正意义。他年纪轻轻便立下赫赫战功，白骨与鲜血砌成的巨塔成就了罗严克拉姆王朝。只要他轻轻挥手，战场上便会绽开华丽的烟花，战舰与战舰的碰撞中，生命们随着毁灭性的爆炸消逝于宇宙中。尽管如此，他仍旧不明白死亡意味着什么，他和死亡之间似乎隔着点什么。

雪地中正对自己的手枪，伊谢尔伦要塞里暗杀者们闪烁着得以的猩红眼眸，以及秃鹰要塞中安森巴哈那近乎癫狂的吼叫。无论何时何地，总有一个挺拔的身姿挡在自己身前，毫无惧意的背影把莱因哈特和死亡隔开。

“吉尔菲艾斯”

红发青年呜咽一声，全身瘫软地被抱到套房内的大床上。注入腺体的信息素随着血液循环至全身，他只觉得身体越来越热，汹涌而出的欲望紧紧地把他包裹其中，就连凯撒利用拘束服打开他的大腿这一举动都没察觉。被暂时标记后的身体十分迷恋alpha的触碰，红发青年不自觉地抬起身体，想要更多地触碰对方。脑子里的声音疯狂地叫嚣着，触碰他，臣服于他，这样你就能得到一切！身后的小口早已湿透，一股股地向外流出黏腻的体液，大腿根部都被打湿了。

莱因哈特捧起吉尔菲艾斯主动凑过来的头，低身吻上对方粉嫩的嘴唇，将这两片花瓣含在嘴里，用舌尖轻轻地舔着。很多年前，分化成alpha时就想这么做了，如今终于得偿所愿。吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇很软，鼻尖的热气喷在皇帝陛下的脸上，眼神涣散地盯着对方，嘴里不时泄出呻吟。莱因哈特的手指凑到吉尔菲艾斯湿透了的穴口附近，刚伸进去，对方就热情地缠上他，抽出时，挽留般地绞紧，一副恋恋不舍的样子。

看着眼前的场景，莱因哈特的呼吸变得愈发沉重。他沉默地抽出手指，用自己早已昂扬的硬挺抵在对方的下面。

吉尔菲艾斯突然惊慌地摇头，“不...不行”

发情期的omega拒绝一位alpha明显不是一个明智的选择。

莱因哈特双手按着吉尔菲艾斯的胯部，不容拒绝地挺进，如果吉尔菲艾斯不愿与自己结合，那么他想找谁来呢？重获至宝的莱因哈特被自己的占有与支配了大脑，红着眼睛，不管不顾地向前用力地挺进。吉尔菲艾斯发出惨兮兮的泣音，他的甬道是从alpha转变来的，比起一般的omega来说更为狭窄，上面布满了细细密密的神经元。初尝人事让他感到一阵阵钝痛，脆弱的内部被另一个alpha毫不怜惜地撕扯。眼角泛着泪光，吉尔菲艾斯一口咬上对方的肩膀，想要借此来缓解体内的刺激。

他不该这么做的。alpha的血液里满是信息素，铺天盖地的威士忌味朝他袭来，吉尔菲艾斯不自觉地用舌头轻轻地舔舐被他咬伤的部位。不得不说，alpha对omega的影响实在是太过巨大。omega的身体到底是易于结合的，没过多久，吉尔菲艾斯便逐渐适应身下的节奏，身上散发着幽香，内里紧紧地咬着皇帝陛下。莱因哈特毫无章法地冲撞着吉尔菲艾斯的身体，一遍遍地划开对方的甬道，看着对方满脸泪痕的模样和随着自己粗暴的动作所发出的呻吟，莱因哈特才能真正意义上感受自己跳动的生命力和直面失而复得的奇迹。他要对方也深刻地感受自己，仿佛这样他才能紧紧地扼住二人之间的联系。

在顶到某一处时，原本乖顺地倒在床里的吉尔菲艾斯突然剧烈地挣扎起来，“那...唔...那里”

虽然没有说出口，可是对方拒绝的意思十分明显。莱因哈特扯着拘束服的带子，轻易地制服了对方，手卡在大腿根处，不让它们并拢。肿胀的冠头研磨着吉尔菲艾斯体内的细缝，一次又一次地抵在上面。酸软的肉壁终于坚持不住，在某一次重重的撞击中，完全敞开。里面又热又紧，吉尔菲艾斯至今第一次被人踏足的肥厚腔体包裹着莱因哈特，肉体与精神的双重快感让皇帝陛下身处天堂。

“唔...嗯”

吉尔菲艾斯无意识地啜泣，通红的眼角处渗出泪水。让莱因哈特用力地抱住他，下体抵着生殖腔，射出一股股浓稠的精液。处于发情期的omega被alpha标记是一件痛苦而又甜美的事情，混乱的世界被另一股鲜活的力量入侵，如同宇宙初始的爆炸一般绚烂。红发青年静静地躺在床上，视线越过莱因哈特的头发，越过那片灼热而炫目的金色平原，看向天花板上的壁画。绿色的平原上，体格健硕的雄狮鬃毛大张，咆哮着朝鹿群追去。在远处，他看见一群斑马，映衬着葱绿的灌木丛，显得白花花的。他在高潮中失神地看着天花板，脑中一片空白。

“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特的手抚上红发青年的脸颊，温柔而又缱绻地喊着对方的名字。他们的下体紧紧相连，alpha的射精时间很长，金发青年轻微地挺动腰部，浅浅地戳刺生殖腔的内部。他把手指伸入吉尔菲艾斯微张的嘴里，力道不轻不重地按压对方的舌头，逼得红发青年发出模糊不清的软糯呻吟。

不带有任何情欲性质的吻落在吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇上，金发青年的舌头轻轻地舔过嘴角的伤口，像是动物之间互相安慰一般用鼻子蹭了蹭吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊。金发随着主人弯腰的动作落在吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈间，似有若无的痒意从体内升起。

吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯....

莱因哈特不断地喊着omega的名字，以绝望而又虔诚的表情再度拉开对方的大腿，更加用力地挺腰。射了一次以后仍旧挺立的阴茎开始粗暴的来回抽插，每次都重重的破开生殖腔口，坚硬的冠头搅弄着里面的软肉，吉尔菲艾斯被顶撞得发出一阵阵暧昧无比的呻吟。穴口带着褶皱的边缘几乎变得透明，粉色的穴肉被alpha一抽一插间来回说带出穴口。令人浑身颤抖战栗的快感从体内爆开，吉尔菲艾斯的意识逐渐飘忽，被弄得失了神。

太久了，他等着一天已经太久了...

滚烫的泪水从莱因哈特白皙的脸上滑落，在一道清醒的光电中，他意识到自己的心灵承载不起这么多往事的负荷，他被自己和吉尔菲艾斯的回忆纠缠如同致命的长矛刺入心房。然而当他的手再次摸到吉尔菲艾斯柔软的脸颊，从那层薄薄的皮肤底下传来的温热触感，让他意识到对方仍旧活着的事实。他又哭又笑，像一个幼童一样伏在吉尔菲艾斯的胸前。从那时起，到底过了多少天呢？等待的时间实在太过于漫长，以至于每一分，每一秒都是煎熬。眼前的omega就是吉尔菲艾斯，他笑着留下泪水，宛如虔诚的信徒一样轻轻抚摸天使的雕像。

直到晚上十点，莱因哈特才拉开套房的大门，吩咐艾密尔整理床铺，再让他之后送一些易于消化的流食来。说完后，皇帝陛下从床上抱起软成一摊泥的吉尔菲艾斯，走进浴室为二人清理。吉尔菲艾斯身上的拘束服皱巴巴地揉成一团被扔在一边，床铺上，地毯上到处都是干涸的精液，就连桌上的一些文件也没能幸免。

艾密尔红着脸，低头迅速地收拾好床铺。他揉了揉早前因担心陛下的心理状况而泛红的眼睛，朝浴室的方向鞠了一躬。随即，他释然地走出套房。能让皇帝陛下化解心灵重负的人，全天下也就只有吉尔菲艾斯大公一人了吧。


	2. 犹豫

吉尔菲艾斯醒来的时候，天才蒙蒙亮。他觉得浑身酸痛，就好像被铁锤狠狠碾压过一样沉重。一只手盖在自己的腹部，身旁传来均匀的呼吸声。红发青年转头，看见莱因哈特侧身躺在另一只枕头上，金色长发散落于床铺中。睡梦中的莱因哈特很安静，没有平时威严的气势，就像一位普通的貌美青年。吉尔菲艾斯保持平躺的姿势，看着白色的天花板和上面的水晶吊灯。  
“威斯达朗特虐杀事件，使得布朗胥百克公爵人望尽失、人心背离，而门阀贵族联合也就此从内部瓦解，所以最后内乱至少早了三个月平定下来”  
“如果内乱再延长三个月，那么后续再增加死亡的人数，绝对不下于一千万吧！而这个假设的死亡人数，还必须要有一个先决条件，那就是揭发以布朗胥百克公爵为代表的贵族联合军的真面目”  
这是早前那个自称奥贝斯坦的男人的原话。  
当时皇帝没有出言辩解，他沉默不语地看着自己被注入各种针剂，也许他在心里也是如此安慰自己的。如果皇帝，或者奥贝斯坦能够大方地承认，利用布朗胥百克的恶行比起阻止他来说更容易，为了霸业必须不择手段的话，那么吉尔菲艾斯或许不会那么讨厌对方。因为这样一来，他们之间只是简单的理念不合而已。但是，一边牺牲民众的生命，一边口口声声地宣称是为了减少牺牲，那样既虚伪又恶心。  
我要怎么做？黑暗中，吉尔菲艾斯问出一个已经被自己问过千百遍的问题。他把手伸到手臂处，轻轻地触摸那里的皮肤。伤口逐渐痊愈，已经凝结结巴，一层薄膜覆在上面。世界是灰暗的，就连深处最后的一丝灯光也被人踩灭。但在那深不见底的寂静之地，红发青年仍然执着地朝自己所认为的前方行进。他感到身体内部有一股剧烈的疼痛，从心脏处蔓延至全身。位于深渊底部，他很难再有准确的时间观念。  
“不要试图去触碰这个伤疤”，心底的一道声音响起，“如果你撕开这个伤口，如果你用指尖碰伤了他，那么从你的手臂开始，你的整个身体都会流血....也许某种东西会就此毁灭，或者某个人会因为失血过多而死亡”  
吉尔菲艾斯别过头，若有所思地问道：“这么危险吗？”，同时看着陌生的天花板吊灯。  
“是的”，那道声音冷静地回道，甚至都没有犹豫。“的确很危险”  
“但我觉得什么都不做反而更加危险”，吉尔菲艾斯的声音清脆，带着某种沙哑和坚定，“我必须要这么做”  
“请务必要忍耐”，平日里冷静到极点的声音中夹杂着一丝怪异的炽热。  
“不”，吉尔菲艾斯直截了当地拒绝。“我不想再忍耐。两年以来，我一直在同你对抗，你就像一个幽灵一样存在于我的身边。在我的世界中。我不能和一种感觉斗争，是的，分别的时刻即将来临。我宁愿和一个有血有肉的对手交锋，而不是和一个暧昧而又狂热的幻影。就像你曾经缩在我脑海中所说的一样，推开紧闭的门，真相总是更简单”  
“的确”，它平和地答道：“但同时伴随着无止境的危险，你确定要抛弃我吗？”  
“是的”，吉尔菲艾斯答道，仿佛是一件再平常不过的事情。  
“那么他呢？”，明显陷入困惑中的声音再次响起。  
现在皇帝就躺在离红发青年不到一尺远的地方，想要夺取他的生命对没穿拘束服的吉尔菲艾斯来说轻而易举。可是他不会这么做。纵观历史，暗杀不仅不能改善糟糕的现状，反而会加剧伤口的恶化，让事情往不可收拾的方向发展。那些奇怪的人们不知道，他们日复一日的洗脑并不成功，自己之所以会答应袭击皇帝莱因哈特，只是为了摆脱他们。  
“暗杀是一件没有意义的事情”，吉尔菲艾斯一边说一边从床上坐起。他觉得屋内很闷，想要出去透透气。他试图起身的动作惊醒了莱因哈特，皇帝陛下用手揽着对方的腰部，将头埋在红发青年的肩上。莱因哈特基本上不算是什么禁欲的人，而是其本身对于生理方面的需求，虽不是完全没有但却极为淡薄。自从他继承了罗严克拉姆伯爵之后，就开始有众多的omega想要接近他。而当他成为实质上的独裁者之后，残存下来的贵族们，更是争先恐后地把家族中优质的omega送到莱因哈特的身边。也有人因为家里没有omega，便收养其他人家里貌美的omega，然后献给莱因哈特。尽管身边群花环绕，但莱因哈特却始终未曾有过采摘的意图。甚至也有人把自己的妻子献上来，但那种卑劣的行径，只会招致莱因哈特的愤怒和轻蔑而已。  
从那个时候到现在，莱因哈特一直未曾将自己从失去最亲密的朋友吉尔菲艾斯的冲击与后悔中完全解放出来。或许是由于吉尔菲艾斯的死，在皇帝陛下的心里上造成了阴影。而红发青年的重新归来，则为决堤的欲望提供了一个完美的发泄口。吉尔菲艾斯伸手想要推开对方，结果皇帝陛下干脆抬起大腿压在对方的双腿之上。红发青年觉得很奇怪，自己明明在心理上有些抵触与对方的亲密接触，但是身体上却自然地产生一种熟悉的感觉，好像早已习惯了这样的相处模式。  
“你...”  
吉尔菲艾斯的话说到一半就被莱因哈特低头吻住双唇，对方的信息素顺着唾液流到口中，已经平息下的欲望又一点一点升起。  
莱因哈特没有说话，他抬手摸过红发青年的背部，感受掌下细腻皮肤的同时，一口咬上对方的颈部。  
兰花的香气与呛鼻的酒味融合在一起，一如二人焦灼的情感。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬起手，想要推开莱因哈特。察觉到对方意图，金发青年不再刻意控制，而是一下子释放出浓郁的信息素，同时低头咬上已经愈合的腺体。被二次标记的强烈刺激让吉尔菲艾斯一下子软了腰，穴口涌出热液。莱因哈特捏住吉尔菲艾斯的胯部，坚硬的冠头毫不犹豫地破开穴口的软肉，整根没入，直接顶在生殖腔的入口。  
在那短暂而又漫长的几分钟里，吉尔菲艾斯感受、体验到了所有的滋味。无论是强烈到让他本能蜷起脚趾的快感，还是隐藏在这之后，从一开始就存在的，如同荆棘一般炙热的情感，无不昭示着一种命运，一种他熟悉而又陌生的人生轨迹。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”  
莱因哈特发出赞叹地低语，紧致湿热的小穴紧紧地咬住自己，他深刻而又清醒地感受红发青年仍旧活着的事实。午夜梦回，空荡荡的双手徒然地在空中滑落。他自以为篡夺皇位，扫清一切障碍之后，自己就能到达希望的彼岸。他自以为扼住了命运的咽喉，殊不知代价竟是自己的灵魂。  
他后悔吗？毋庸置疑。在安静到没有丝毫回声，甚至连人类最负面的情感都消失不见的黑洞里，他只能像殉道者一样缓慢前行。他还活着，可他也死了。  
吉尔菲艾斯突然感到恐惧。这是他再一次清晰、强烈地听到莱因哈特嘶哑而又悲伤的声音。他感到惊讶，现实比他想象的更加简单、平常，同时又更无奈。他不想再和莱因哈特发生任何纠葛，他不想再被单方面地卷入对方的情感漩涡中，他不想再受到alpha信息素的控制。为什么事情会发展到如此的地步？为什么自己一定要受到alpha的影响，为什么最终的最终，他们总会用性爱来掩盖让彼此沉默的事实。

重新在大本营见到皇帝陛下的希尔德看见莱因哈特精神放松的样子，不禁舒了口气。昨天晚上，陛下的神色看起来十分不好，她仿佛能听到陛下精神上的伤口在吱吱作响。安慰莱因哈特，不是一件容易的事情，幸好能够胜任这个任务的人已经回来。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有被留在大本营十四楼的套房里，皇帝陛下为他在三楼的办公室里备了一张桌子和椅子，他要让吉尔菲艾斯时时刻刻不离自己的视线。从重新睁开眼开始，红发青年便没有再开过口。早餐在静默中结束，除了偶尔摇头拒绝莱因哈特递来的食物，吉尔菲艾斯只吃了一片面包和一杯牛奶，食量小的惊人。他并不抗拒莱因哈特的怀抱和抚摸，与其说是不介意，更像是毫无反应。像以前那样低下头任由金发青年抚摸头发的举动再也没有出现，他只是呆呆地坐在椅子里，任由对方折腾。  
饭后，吉尔菲艾斯被克斯拉送去大本营的医疗官那里，他的精神在结合后很稳定。虽然皇帝陛下坚称吉尔菲艾斯不可能对他有敌意，但是为了以防万一，克斯拉在红发青年脖子上套了一个黑色颈环。如果他的情绪过于激动，心跳加速到一定程度，颈环会自动注入镇定剂，让他暂时失去行动能力。这是军务尚书和他能够容吉尔菲艾斯不穿拘束服就在大本营内自由行走的最低条件。  
莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯的额头上轻轻地落下一吻，回到自己的办公桌前，上面摆了一份克斯拉今早从奥丁分部收到的报告。  
吉尔菲艾斯大公的遗体不在墓中。


	3. 真相

吉尔菲艾斯大公的遗体不在墓中，这件事引起了银河帝国的高度重视，特别是军务尚书奥贝斯坦和宪兵队总监克斯拉。对这二位来说，在自己的眼皮底下发生此等恶性事件，说明宇宙中还存在一些隐藏起来，不为人知却拥有强大力量的组织们。奥贝斯坦和克斯拉把地球教列为第一怀疑对象。然而因为邱梅尔事件的原因，地球教的本部都被瓦列摧毁得一干二净。山体崩裂落下的巨大碎石将出口全部封死，即便有漏网之鱼，想要在浩瀚的宇宙中搜寻他们的身影几乎是不可能的。  
与此同时，至今未被找到的鲁宾斯基也令人担忧。联想到他曾帮助兰斯贝尔克伯爵拐走幼帝，克斯拉推断费沙的黑狐应该仍然有能力在旧首都奥丁展开地下活动。无论如何，有人悄悄地带走了吉尔菲艾斯的尸体，对他实施了某种实验，并且把他带到皇帝陛下的面前。  
奥贝斯坦认为一切显得过于巧合，但是莱因哈特并不愿意听从他的谏言。吉尔菲艾斯是他的逆鳞，谁都碰不得，更何况当年莱因哈特正是听从了奥贝斯坦的建议才取消大公的持枪特权，最终悲剧发生，无法挽回。莱因哈特没有把责任推到奥贝斯坦头上，说到底，提出建议的是奥贝斯坦，而将其从言语转换为实际行动的却是自己。奥贝斯坦企图用理智来接近君主如同荒漠一般干涸的心，但是莱因哈特察觉到奥贝斯坦的靠近，他马上离开了。他们两个人都很清楚吉尔菲艾斯会回来的起因，但这些都是私事，奥贝斯坦没有权限触碰的感情。他无权再对莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯之间的关系做出任何要求。  
莱因哈特失去吉尔菲艾斯后，在私生活上几乎可以被称为清心寡欲，无欲无求。或许是由于红发青年的死，使得他对于自己本身的欲望产生了罪恶感，故而将其完全抑制。吉尔菲艾斯甚至还没有结婚就过世了，为了拯救莱因哈特的生命，竟然不惜牺牲自己的性命，当时的他不过二十岁。别人能够原谅我，就算活着的人会原谅我，但是死去的人难道会原谅我吗？抱着这样的罪恶感，莱因哈特紧闭心门，独自生活了三年。  
失去吉尔菲艾斯的那几年，深深的、强烈的孤独笼罩在他的心头，就像大气环绕着地球。尽管他把红发青年的头发放在挂坠盒中，小心翼翼地挂在脖子上，一刻也不离身，但是他仍能清醒地意识到自己和对方之间无法跨越的距离。那样的孤独是一种折磨，他想要张口说话，却发不出声音。吉尔菲艾斯，如果你还在的话....魔障一般的自言自语，阴翳的眼神和静静躺在手掌中的挂坠盒。他向自己的内心抛出无数个问题，期待心里温柔的身影能够回头看自己一眼，却又在注定无人回应的房间内，发出一声叹息。  
生命与激情仿佛在他的周围逐渐冻结起来，犹如一条准备驶向远方的帆船，准备开向鲜花盛开的地方。船员门沐浴着怡人的，带有淡淡咸味的海风，心里忍不住描绘彼方的伊甸园：四季如春，果实丰饶。猝不及防地，大海和世界被一股巨大的外来力量所驱使，一瞬间全部结冰。从哪一瞬间开始，世界中便不再存在远方的旅程，没有了希望和未来，只有寒冷和静止。这个过程漫长而又不可抑制。他的生命就此凝固。他所做的计划，他所征服的宇宙，他所下达的指令，每一个都在浩瀚的星海中引起巨大的回响，每一个都很重要，都在引领银河帝国的未来。臣下们无不为身为伟业中的一员而心潮澎湃，可是莱因哈特却再也感觉不到整体，感觉不到生活本身。他认真地整顿内政，就像守护一朵柔弱的玫瑰花一样精心照料。他穿上黑底银纹的军装驰骋于千亿星辰之中，战舰主炮齐射的美景，照亮每一个人心中的黑夜。但在这一切的背后都是孤独。在这种窒息的孤独中，因为他的内心和灵魂里留存执念，所以能够承受住生活。但他活得不好，不像原本应该活的那样，但他却无可奈何地活着，为了自己与死去之人的誓言。  
可就连那誓言也是莱因哈特强加在吉尔菲艾斯身上，如同自我满足一般的枷锁。被宠坏了的金发青年无法心平气和地接受绝望，拒绝接受孤独。世界上，只有极少数的人可以在生命中的某个时刻意识到命运所造成的孤独是无法解决的。唯有承受。莱因哈特无意识地用征服宇宙的承诺作为避难所，躲到忙碌之中，躲到自己设定的任务中，拼命向前奔跑，化身为巨轮碾过高登巴姆王朝残破不堪的身躯和逐渐沉没的自由行星同盟。但是这些都无济于事。在全身心地投入诸神黄昏和回廊战役的时候，莱因哈特无比清晰地认识到，一切都没有用途。但他仍然继续向前，甚至连他自己都不知道，在路的尽头，自己会遇见什么，而内心到底坚信着什么。他知道，彻底被征服的宇宙和俯首称臣的民众，这一切都不能够帮助自己逃离枷锁。  
杨文理死后，尤里安继续挥舞民主共和的大旗让莱因哈特再次投入繁忙的事业中。制定计划，确立方针，他总有处理不完的事物，总要做出决策。他就是这样生活的。  
人生是空虚的，当一个人不用某种危险而又刺激的任务来将其填满的话，他将在沉默中缓慢地死去。而就在莱因哈特认为自己即将在忏悔和愧疚中燃尽生命的燃料时，吉尔菲艾斯回来了。  
吉尔菲艾斯的重新出现打破了莱因哈特创立的内心秩序，冰川融化，冬去春来。他张开双臂，朝天边升起的太阳狂奔而去。长夜逝去，黎明将至。  
红发青年就那样平静地站在他的面前。他不像曾经那般充满爱意地望向自己。可他以暗杀之名冲向金发青年的时候，他的眼眸最深处也没有任何类似仇恨的东西。他望着莱因哈特的眼睛，不带任何情感，没有责怪，只是平静地看着他。而且问的问题也和两人最后一次争吵时一模一样。吉尔菲艾斯的眼神像是在提问，被提问的人是莱因哈特。  
我为什么活着？这一切又有什么意义？  
莱因哈特无法回答吉尔菲艾斯的问题，因为在他找到答案前，他已经在肉体上占有了对方。吉尔菲艾斯躺在他的身下，带有木质清香的兰花只为自己盛开，身体抑制不住地颤抖，蔚蓝色的眼眸里是平日里无法见到的水汽。这样的吉尔菲艾斯给莱因哈特带来巨大的震撼。脆弱得几乎伸手就能折断的躯体正在闪烁强大的意志，而莱因哈特也是在那一刻认清了一个真理。  
他仍然拥有，并且有资格占有他的玫瑰。  
服从血性和冲动的安排，不是更简单吗？  
莱因哈特觉得自从吉尔菲艾斯重新回到身边之后，日子开始变得愉悦起来。批完公文，抬头就能看见对方趴在桌子上的睡颜，不禁让他觉得平日里无聊的政务也变得生动有趣。闲暇时，他会抱着吉尔菲艾斯，感受着对方柔软白皙的身体，鼻尖萦绕着清冽安神的兰花香。  
没用多久，他就会明白内心对吉尔菲艾斯抱有的希望。他希望从对方那里得到一些东西，而对于那个答案的追求，最终会贯穿二人的灵魂。  
吉尔菲艾斯窝在凯撒怀里，举起手拿起桌上的一份报告，内容为发生在海尼森的一起名为古恩.基姆.霍尔广场暴动。在九月一日那一天，自由行星同盟的相关人员和后备军人集结起来，在古恩.基姆.霍尔广场举行自主性的联合慰灵追悼会。超过二十万的参加者，几乎都是默默无名的人们，一名下级将领主持了追悼会并致辞。但是不知道怎么回事，人们突然开始高呼杨提督万岁，民主主义万岁，自由永存这样的口号。十四点零六分，第一颗石头由集会者掷向广场周围的帝国警备队。接着在零七分，投掷的石头像是流星群似地落在帝国士兵们的头上。随着暴动的升级，士兵们受到群众狂热心情的直接冲击，被一种歇斯底里的危机感所攥住，而对着手无寸铁的市民开枪。十五点十九分，整个事件形式上地结束，留下了四千八百四十具市民的尸体，而帝国方面也有一百一十八名死者。  
“你怎么看？”，莱因哈特咬着吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，轻轻地问道。  
“也许您能征服宇宙，但是不能征服人心”  
如果换做旁人，莱因哈特也许早就生气了。但是面对吉尔菲艾斯，他连眉头都没有皱一下，半闭着眼睛示意对方继续说下去。  
“自由行星同盟的民众们虽然平时看起来已经没有了国父亚雷.海尼森当年的风貌，但是面对强权时，他们依然会选择抗争。不管您再怎么伟大，在市民们眼里，您仍旧是侵略者。就算您出于好意，许以和平富足的未来，他们也不一定会接受。不过...”，吉尔菲艾斯停住自己的话语。  
“不过？”  
“如果并不是意外冲突，而是有人在背后蓄意为之，那么事情会复杂许多。有两种可能，一种是单纯地想为银河帝国找一些麻烦，另一种则是让罗严塔尔总督的权威跌落吧”  
莱因哈特用鼻尖蹭了蹭吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊，手掌温柔地摩挲他的腹部，“罗严塔尔不会随意树敌”  
“当一个人的地位、权势达到一定高度以后，就不再是会与不会的问题了。局势会把他推到浪潮的顶点。君臣之间的友谊，大多都很脆弱。也许一场平常的争吵，就足以产生裂痕”，吉尔菲艾斯突然感到环在腰上的手臂开始收紧，脖颈后的腺体也被人用嘴唇不轻不重地触碰。压住体内窜出的热流，吉尔菲艾斯仰起脖子，被标记的omega最容易受到alpha的影响。莱因哈特此时情绪躁动，吉尔菲艾斯被他带得也有些烦躁。  
“对不起”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇头，“如果您是指强行标记我这件事，既然已经发生，那就不用事后再向我道歉了”  
“我从没有为标记你后悔”  
“那请问是为了什么？”  
莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯清澈的眼神，涌上心头的许多话，就像退潮的海水一样又全部缩了回去。他下意识地用手指摩挲着挂坠盒，没有再说什么。  
沉重的气氛一直持续到傍晚。  
莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯坐在餐桌旁，晚餐是烤牛排和蔬菜沙拉，旁边放着餐包和葡萄酒。吉尔菲艾斯拿着餐具吃了三四口牛排，又吃了几颗西红柿和几片生菜。接着他放下刀叉，一副吃饱了的样子。  
“吃饱了？”，莱因哈特问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯点头。  
莱因哈特喝了一口葡萄酒，拨弄着水晶杯的边缘，“你以前的食量没有这么小的”  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在椅子里，没有回应。  
“墓园之前的事情，能说给我听吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇动了动，“这是我自己的事情，还请皇帝陛下不要过多干涉”  
莱因哈特摩挲酒杯的动作一滞，“我明白了”  
“谢谢您”  
半夜，莱因哈特被一阵阵压抑的呻吟惊醒，吉尔菲艾斯紧闭双眼，额头上渗出汗珠，抿着的嘴唇里时不时泄出几声难受的低吟。他全身缩在一起，紧抱着双臂，额头几乎要碰到膝盖。  
吉尔菲艾斯感到一股恶寒从体内不断地升起，皮肤表面被冒出的冷汗所濡湿，一种熟悉的，非常不舒服的感觉愈加扩大。他感到好像有什么东西在卷动似地声音从身体的深处响起，同时一种摇摇晃晃的感觉侵袭了全身。恶寒沿着脊椎骨直逼而上，心脏的律动一时间全部错乱。他想尽一切办法压制住想要咳嗽的欲望，把头埋在被子下，身体不断地颤抖。好不容易等咳嗽的刺激过去，取而代之的是强烈的呕吐感。从胃部到嘴巴，好像有什么东西在身体里剧烈地跳动，而真正吐出来的东西其实也只有胃液。吉尔菲艾斯咬着床单，让床单吸收那苦苦的液体，当痛苦的呕吐终于告一段落之后，刚才那种几乎要让自己喘不过气的咳嗽再次袭来，这一次甚至刚才还要剧烈。  
莱因哈特被他吓了一跳，手覆上对方的额头，温度很高，“吉尔菲艾斯？”  
已经意识不清的红发青年无法做出任何有意义的回应，他已经咳得整个胸部发疼。  
深夜赶到皇帝陛下寝室的御医们为吉尔菲艾斯抽血化验，又观察了他的症状之后，猜测这是对赛奥奇辛麻药的抗拒反应。  
“为什么之前抽血的时候没有发现？”，莱因哈特问道。  
首席医官康拉德.阿登纳把手中的化验报告递给莱因哈特，平静地答道：“陛下，吉尔菲艾斯大公的身体的血检显示他的身体里没有该种麻药的残留成分”  
“什么意思？”  
“臣猜测大公曾长时间的被迫摄入赛奥奇辛麻药，后来凭借自己的力量戒掉了。但是由于发情和被标记的原因，大公的身体这几天较之平时更为虚弱，这才让身体回忆起那段痛苦的戒断时光。大公食欲不佳，也是后遗症之一”  
莱因哈特见康德拉只是恭敬地站在一旁，既没有拿着任何药物，也没有打算使用注射器的意图，不悦地问道：“为什么不治疗吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“赛奥奇辛麻药最麻烦的一点在于一旦成瘾以后，没有药物能够缓解患者的痛苦。除了凭借自身的毅力熬过不适期，别无他法”  
莱因哈特听到康德拉的话，沉默了足足五分钟之后，挥退了御医们。接着他叫来值班的宫廷內侍更换床单，自己去厕所拿了一条毛巾为吉尔菲艾斯擦拭全身。又给红发青年喂了一些热水，他才抱着对方的腰重新躺在床上。吉尔菲艾斯在前半夜被折腾掉了不少力气，倒在莱因哈特的怀里昏昏沉沉地睡去。莱因哈特感受着怀里的热度，手安抚性地覆在对方的胃部。  
没关系的，他如此安慰自己。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经回来了。  
他已经别无所求。


	4. 回溯

黎明时分，大本营花园中的路灯一盏接一盏熄灭。如果莱因哈特仍旧居住在新无忧宫，熄灭和点燃路灯这两项工作通常都会由宫内省专门指派的內侍来完成。高登巴姆王朝不喜欢革新，崇尚守旧和传统，因此就连最平常的路灯选用的款式都是几千年前的老款式。吉尔菲艾斯站在窗前，略微低头，神情专注地看着花园里汩汩作响的喷泉。他只穿了一件简单的白色衬衫，修长的双腿裸露在清晨湿润的空气中。太阳还没有升起，即便在夏天也能感觉到的些许凉意在落到他身上之前，就被一条从背后披上来的毛毯阻隔。莱因哈特抱住吉尔菲艾斯，线条优美的下巴搁在omega的肩上。他看见吉尔菲艾斯在朝露中垂下的睫毛，淡淡的兰花香气将他围住。金发青年舒服地闭上眼睛，久违地感受清新而又美好的早晨。  
“我有一个朋友”。吉尔菲艾斯突然开口，“我们在费沙认识，他曾经是一个军人，不过似乎是因为选择了与当权者相反的阵营，所以放弃了原本的职责，在费沙做了开荒者”  
莱因哈特错愕地看向吉尔菲艾斯，这是几天以来对方第一次主动与他交谈。然后吉尔菲艾斯没有给莱因哈特过多的留白时间，他像是没感觉到皇帝陛下的情绪似地，自顾自地继续说下去。  
“费沙的开荒者不是很好当，他总是早早地和同伴们一起去田地，是个忙忙碌碌的人。后来某一天，我们在经常去的食品店里偶然遇见，他说自己要去一个距离费沙五千光年的地方。我问他是不是不回来了，他摇摇头，脸上的表情很惆怅但我能感觉得出来他的轻松，像是卸下长久的包袱。他带了几个同伴，还有能过境的几件随身物品。同样的清晨，当太阳升起，朦胧的金光拂过街道的某个瞬间，我意识到他已经很久没有出现”  
“后来呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的手握住毛毯，柔软的织物被他合拢于胸前。从前饱满的身体如今只能用单薄来形容，莱因哈特轻易地环住对方的腰部，肌肤相亲的温度暗示着生命的跳动。  
“后来地球教的人重新找到我，要求我执行刺杀任务”，吉尔菲艾斯缓缓地说道。他感到莱因哈特的手臂突然收紧，腰部传来的力度迫使他用手撑住窗台，不舒服地向后靠去。莱因哈特蹩起眉头，在意识到自己的动作以后，他深吸一口气，松开了双手。  
“对不起”  
“我说过，请不要向我道歉”，吉尔菲艾斯不着痕迹地从退出莱因哈特的怀抱，他走到寝室内的圆桌边，拉开椅子坐了下去。半明半暗间，莱茵哈尔恍惚地看着眼前的红发青年。他熟悉这张消瘦面孔的每根线条，那双疲倦而忧伤的眼睛此时正在和他对视。但即使将那抹蔚蓝色深刻而又完整地收入眼中，他可以感觉得出，吉尔菲艾斯凝视的对象并不是自己，而是无穷无尽的时间深处。曾经吉尔菲艾斯就是带着这样的眼神离开自己。掀翻在地的红酒杯，重重关上的门，以及秃鹰要塞里永远被定格的时间和生命。  
在深不见底的孤独中，莱因哈特无言地看向深渊。红发友人没有回答，而使他不能回答的正是他自己。在这种令人清醒无比的梦幻中，莱因哈特以带有自省意味的眼神看向通往过去的幽深小径，那里有姐姐，那里也有吉尔菲艾斯。吉尔菲艾斯与莱因哈特之间的誓言，是残酷过往最后的遗存，但那如同深渊的过往中却有他灵魂的另一半。他用不间断的战斗来逼迫自己向前，因为除了向前，他已别无选择。然而往昔日渐衰弱但不会彻底灭亡，他身披荣光，如同征服王一般高唱凯歌，每过一刻便向彻底毁灭更进一步，却永远无法抵达最后的终结。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手撑在质地良好的木质圆桌上，深棕色的涂漆在透过窗户射进室内的光线里泛出暗灰色的光芒。因为缺水而发白的嘴唇终于在并不短暂的沉默后重新张开。“我们总有一天要失去重要的东西”，他一边说一边朝莱因哈特所在的位置伸出手，“除了忍受分离，我们别无选择”。  
莱因哈特愣在原地，心脏砰砰地直跳。此时此刻，他很想将吉尔菲艾斯紧紧地拥入怀中，大声地告诉他，自己不喜欢也不想听这些说辞。但是在成为皇帝之后，或者说从小开始就拥有的，血脉里所负载的骄矜，那些来自千亿星辰，来自宇宙的骄傲要求他挺直腰杆，直面吉尔菲艾斯冷淡的言语。这是你应受的惩罚，脑海里的声音响起。  
莱因哈特想起自己和吉尔菲艾斯刚刚进入幼年军官学校的那段日子。他们就像秤和砣，永远黏在一起，形影不离。他俩的一切都是共有的，衣服、书籍，在军校里住在同一间宿舍，一起阅读同一本书，上同一节课，他们会在节假日里一起出门品尝甜点，一起学习，一起指挥战舰，一起躲过次数不少的暗杀，一起拯救姐姐，一起想象推倒高登巴姆王朝所带来的荣耀和刺激...一开始学校里的贵族子弟还会嘲讽吉尔菲艾斯为缪杰尔的侍从，有些大胆的，甚至直接用缪杰尔夫妇来形容他们两个。但是大家很快便习惯了，就像是再普通不过的自然现象一样接受了他们亲密的关系。莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯的关系通透得和红宝石一样澄澈，没有杂质，于黑暗中划出瑰丽的痕迹，有如中世纪圣礼仪式上闪烁的微光。既不期待对方帮助自己，也不要求对方做出牺牲。  
吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特之间的感情，镶有殉道者的使命感，夹杂着无条件的柔情和悲情，如此绚丽的光芒让幼校里的嘲讽者们缄默。尽管他们看不起莱因哈特，认为他和安妮罗杰不过是靠着皇帝陛下的宠爱才能踩在自己头上，但是就连幼校里最嚣张的少年，都不会试图用污秽的言语摸黑红发少年与金发少年之间的友谊。他们嫉妒这样的友谊，唾弃的同时又在内心嫉妒得发疯。人们最大的渴望，莫过于无私的友谊，绝望地渴望得到它。  
这段伟大而又哀伤的友谊在历经十四年的春秋之后，终于也走到了尽头。  
“你想说什么？”，莱因哈特问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯露出淡淡的微笑，“我是齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯，但绝不是吉尔菲艾斯大公”  
吉尔菲艾斯的视线越过莱因哈特，落到寝室的墙壁上。就在暗杀行动执行前几天，他偷偷地溜到记忆中“家”所在的位置。那是一栋破败的公寓楼，房间的窗户正对一座算不上特别高的土坡。在窗下只有夜间才营业的“原血”酒吧门口，喝醉的自由商人带着他们的新女友们坐上已经好久没有保养的敞篷跑车。偶尔有晨跑的学生和遛狗的老妇人会在清晨和傍晚经过这扇窗户。吉尔菲艾斯每天都会在傍晚时分步行至两条街外的蔬果店购买食品，之后他会抱着牛皮纸袋，绕远路从市立公园散步回家。只有待在茂密得不见一丝阳光的针叶林里，呼吸着饱含氧分子的空气时，他才能在被梦魇折磨的日常中透一口气。  
很长的一段时间里，他的生活很痛苦。重新在陌生的地方睁开眼睛，接受训练和必要的洗脑仪式，而他在那样日复一日的机械生活里，终于觉察出一丝怪异和不对劲。同样身披黑色斗篷的地球教徒承受不住负载的压力，直直地倒在地上，白色的泡沫从嘴中流出。他死得充满意外和惊愕，仿佛在向其余的人展示，一个人的生命究竟有多么脆弱。而也就是从那一刻开始，吉尔菲艾斯意识到自始至终，对于死亡都没有任何实感。他既不会害怕死亡带来的陌生和恐惧，也无所谓放弃生命。在他看来，死亡是一件平常的事情。没有任何征兆的，在某一天降临在某个人身上。  
待在费沙安全屋内的最后一个夜晚，午夜时分，吉尔菲艾斯拿出地球教交给他的武器和制服。他的手摸上质地良好细腻的外套，黑底银纹编制而成的梦境让他恍然如梦。最后的那几个月，他几乎精疲力竭。而就在将要出发的几个小时前，他几乎处于神志不清的状态，机械地执行别人交给他的每一个任务。当他在墓园里与金发的皇帝四目相对，对方直勾勾地看着他的眼睛，若有所思。最初的混乱很快从冰蓝色的眼眸里逝去，金发青年很快换了一种充满爱意和愧疚的眼神望着他。他承受住了这道目光，就这样，他们两人隔着侍卫，一声不响地凝视彼此。他回忆起了什么？他想说什么？他们从没有谈论过这个问题。最终，如利剑一般锋利的目光沉浸在沉默中。  
吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊肿起，红色的血丝从嘴角处渗出。克斯拉的那一掌用了很大的力道，他不得不花一些时间来平复身体的冲击。肃静的墓园，他跪倒于石板铺成的林荫道上，四周被成列的宪兵围住，漆黑的枪口对准心脏。他既无伤感，也无恐惧，唯一的渴望就是想喝点水来解渴。金发青年与臣下们发生了激烈的冲突，执拗地把他带回大本营。而吉尔菲艾斯除了顺从地接受侍从的搀扶，跟在皇帝陛下身后，别无选择。那条石路不是很长，当他走完的时候，却像过完人的一生一样虚脱。吉尔菲艾斯的眼前升起淡薄的雾气，无精打采地窝在地形车的座位里。他的身体里似乎有超脱自然规律而造成的，敏锐的理解力与洞悉力。正因为如此，他明白自己无法再与任何人陷入充满人性的关系里。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特终于再度开口。他感到喉咙发紧，像是被人用手扼住。  
“我不会再逃避”，金发青年抱住omega，“所以我不允许你离开我”


	5. 传闻

在这年的八月底，奇怪且令人不安的传闻开始在新帝都费沙的地表上徘徊。接着进入九月的时候，这个原本像是地下暗流的谣传，开始像是泉水般地喷涌出来，流进银河帝国政府高官的耳中，不祥的流言像是无数的水泡，不断地将水泡破裂的音符送进人们的耳中。

“新领土总督罗严塔尔元帅有意要造反！”

“罗严塔尔元帅非常了解如果依靠军事力量的话，一定无法和皇帝匹敌，所以他打算假借视察新领土之名，邀请皇帝亲临行星海尼森，然后在旅途中实施暗杀”

“暗杀皇帝之后，罗严塔尔元帅可能会拥戴行踪不明的先帝由谢夫二世，发表高登巴姆王朝复辟之宣言。然后自己担任摄政王，独揽军政大权，不久之后，就打算自立为王了吧？”

“不，罗严塔尔元帅的目的，不是皇位，而是皇帝陛下身边的omega吧”

“听说他的新情人也是一位拥有明亮红色长发的美人，看来罗严塔尔元帅还是一如既往地认为自己能够独占全帝国的花朵”

“听说罗严塔尔元帅已经把邀请皇帝亲临海尼森行星的邀请函呈给陛下了，不过陛下不可能会接受他的邀请，任谁也不喜欢自己的东西被人觊觎的感觉”

“说不定，皇帝会反过来把罗严塔尔元帅招到费沙来，好好地询问一番呢！”

关于奥斯卡.冯.罗严塔尔元帅的私生活问题，在这一年冬天结束的时候也曾经流传过。不过皇帝与元帅经由在公开场合的对话，使得这个传闻终归还是一个传闻，没有上升到实质性的地步。

在那次谈话之后的某一天，米达麦亚元帅来到皇帝的办公室，突然不经意间被问道：“米达麦亚元帅，朕问你，罗严塔尔元帅的情人，有着什么样颜色的头发呢？”

这个奇怪的问题让米达麦亚一时不知所措，他一面倒转记忆的页次，一面模糊不清地回答说：“我想应该是黑发没错吧，陛下”

“答错了，是明亮的红色，看来他还是一如往昔地独占全帝国的花朵哪！”，莱因哈特发出恶作剧成功的笑容，并且以宇宙舰队总司令的表情变化为乐。因为他刚才接到罗严塔尔有关费沙回廊战力重新配置的报告，报告结束之后，统帅本部长正要退出，莱因哈特身边的侍从艾密尔发现有一根头发，从统帅本部长的肩膀上飘落下来。

看着米达麦亚惶恐的脸色，莱因哈特安慰道：“阴郁消极的毕典菲尔特、没有女人在身旁的罗严塔尔、饶舌爱说话的艾齐纳哈、私生活不检点的米达麦亚、粗俗野蛮的梅克林格、盛气凌人的缪拉，这些都不是原来的他们。每个人都有每个人的个性，如果罗严塔尔犯了法或是欺骗对方的话就另当别论，否则总不能因为双方的男女关系，而强迫其中一方坐上被告席吧”

从莱因哈特的角度来看，他并没有斥责统帅本部总长个人私生活的意思。一则是因为莱因哈特对于他人私生活完全不感兴趣，二则是他虽贵为皇帝，但仍尊重臣下每个人原有的个性，从未企图改变他们。不得不说，传谣者编造谎言的实力相当了得。莱因哈特与臣下之间的笑谈被他们如此歪曲地引用，并且把战火引到吉尔菲艾斯大公的身上，皇帝陛下还能向从前那样保持平静的心态吗？

在得知流言后的第二天，正式来说是九月十日，军部的最高干部们被集结在大本营里面的时候，年轻俊美的皇帝一开始就流露出不悦的表情，眉宇之间布满了无形的雷云。军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅接触到皇帝的视线，立即往前半步。

研究罗严塔尔生平的历史学家们，都曾有过这样的一个问题。当流言冒出的时候，奥贝斯坦是否已经提前察觉到了宇宙的暗流涌动？有人认为就算是军务尚书，也不可能知晓一切。也有人不怀好意地猜测，军务尚书虽然已经觉察一切，但是他却把朗古和鲁宾斯基作为自己的政治道具，来试探罗严塔尔的忠心。不过后一种说法终究上不了台面，因为其中暗含了一条隐藏的信息，那就是莱因哈特已经逐渐成为奥贝斯坦的牵线木偶。

“最近宫廷内外流传着一个说法，想必皇帝陛下也略有耳闻。在这个传言的真伪尚未被证实以前，陛下是否可以暂留费沙？”

“这是什么话！”，莱因哈特那端丽的双唇之间，吐出巨大的怒气。他那冰蓝色的眼眸，宛如封住火焰的青玉一样闪闪发光。

“罗严塔尔不可能会暗杀朕，更不可能觊觎吉尔菲艾斯，朕也不会怀疑他。你们竟然被这些世间的闲言碎语所迷惑，难道想要挑拨朕与朕的重臣吗？”

军务尚书的义眼闪闪发光，“那么请至少带领一个舰队前往”

“朕前往重臣统领的地区，如果带着过度庞大的兵力，只怕会招来疑虑与恐惧。而且最重要的是，朕在自己的领土上旅行，为何要有大舰队跟随呢？像这种废话就不用再说了！”

一连串的话语从莱因哈特的嘴里吐出，他的脸色因为愠怒而微微泛着红色。突然，他感到一只手放在自己的大腿上，转头就看见吉尔菲艾斯那蔚蓝色的，如同大海一样清澈的眼眸，激动的心情瞬间被平复。

“朕没事”，莱因哈特安抚性地拍了拍红发青年的肩膀。

因为吉尔菲艾斯的精神状态，莱因哈特不放心让他一个人独处，就连军政会议也带着，他还特意命人把自己的御座改成了双人座。吉尔菲艾斯朝莱因哈特身旁挪动，他不喜欢军务尚书那仿佛带刺的犀利眼神。

“您要去海尼森？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道。

“嗯”

“我能和您一起去吗？”

“朕希望你能留在费沙”

吉尔菲艾斯没有出声，静静地盯着凯撒。会议室里的高官们闻着突然出现的淡淡兰花香，全都自觉地低头，眼神微妙。alpha和omega之间的影响是相互的，一旦成结，再强势的alpha也无法抵御来自伴侣的信息素。虽然不会产生决定性的影响，但是alpha无法彻底拒绝自己的omega。这也是为什么虽然alpha在关系中占据优势，他们选择伴侣的时候，仍旧会慎重考虑。军务尚书所担心的也是这一点，不过陛下态度坚决，他也不便再度开口。

莱因哈特伸手摸着吉尔菲艾斯的头发，无奈地说道：“你和朕一起去吧”

接着，莱因哈特把视线移到某个臣子的身上，“缪拉一级上将”

“是，陛下”

“朕命你担任朕的首席随员，准备出发事宜”

“臣遵旨”

缪拉轻微晃动他那像是砂一般颜色的头发，接受了皇帝的命令。此时奥贝斯坦和米达麦亚都沉默无言。就在其他将领的一片寂静当中，有一位提督开口说话了，是鲁兹一级上将。

“启奏陛下，请允许臣下加入随员的行列，随同陛下前往新领土视察。臣下曾是吉尔菲艾斯提督的旧部，希望亲自向尚在新领土的贝根伦格解释大公重新归来的前因后果。同时，臣下的妹婿也在新领土总督府担任民事长官，而臣下与臣下之妹已许久不曾相见，盼能借此机会，完成私人的愿望”

借由这种侧击，鲁兹成功地攻陷了莱因哈特这座难以攻下的城堡。另外还有一个原因，那就是他原本担任费沙方面军部司令的职务，但由于首都正式迁移，军部组织随之改编，这个职务变成悬在半空中，所以一直到新的职务确定之前，鲁兹等处于在空闲的状态，只分别担任大本营及军务省的参事官，这也是他的请求会被批准的原因之一。

“克斯拉一级上将，请等一下”，会议结束之后，吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特的耳边轻声说了几句后便快步走到宪兵队总监身边。

“请问大公有什么事？”，克斯拉问道。

吉尔菲艾斯将手里的一份手写名单递给克斯拉，克斯拉瞥了一眼，大公似乎罗列了几条东西，以A 、B、C等选项一个个排开，末尾处写着鲁宾斯基和特留尼西特的名字，并且画了问号。

“这是何意？”

“我把所有可能存在的，反罗严克拉姆势力全都罗列了出来。地球教的余党、费沙的旧势力以及国内的一些不和谐因素。我醒来的时候，深处一个类似地下宫殿的地方，周围的人全部穿着奇怪的黑色袍子。我想他们应该就是地球教徒，至于费沙，鲁宾斯基仍然下落不明？”

“嗯”，克斯拉点点头。

“我有一种预感，地球教徒给我喂麻药，接着把我送回皇帝陛下的身边，一定有所企图。如果所有的势力联合在一起，到时候场面一定难以收拾”

克斯拉惊愕地听完，“您是说皇帝陛下有危险吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯摇头，“我不确定，因为上次他们胁迫我刺杀皇帝陛下的时候，并没有给我明确的指示。他们帮我伪造了身份，让我混进墓园的官兵中，却没有详细的计划，比如何时动手，谁来接应之类。一开始我以为他们只是想要一次看运气的自杀式袭击，但是最近我有了另一个想法，也许从一开始他们就没指望我成功”

“如果他们的目的不是皇帝陛下的性命，那么又会是什么呢？”

“阴谋者们的心思不是那么容易猜透的”，吉尔菲艾斯停顿了三十秒，接着说道：“关于罗严塔尔元帅，我想拜托您追查流言的来源”

“哦？”

吉尔菲艾斯看着对方带有探究性的眼神，了然地答道：“罗严塔尔元帅文武兼备，战功累累，是陛下最为信任的臣子之一。但是自新帝国历002年起，似乎有许多针对他的流言，比如里典拉德遗族事件，古恩.基姆.霍尔广场暴动和现在沸沸扬扬的意图叛乱。虽然从未见过面，但是我相信罗严塔尔元帅的为人，或者说他那像贵族一样的品味。如果真的要举起叛乱的旗帜，他也一定会堂堂正正地挑战陛下，再把那个位子抢夺过来，为什么要刺杀呢？”

“大公的这番话对皇帝陛下说了吗？”

“昨晚说了，不过陛下执意要去费沙”

谈话的内容很严肃，但是克斯拉仍旧忍不住揣摩了一番昨晚这个词的含义。结合陛下今天在会议上和大公的互动，克斯拉不知不觉就想偏了。

吉尔菲艾斯像是没有察觉到对方的走神，继续说道：“至于军务尚书”，大公歉意地笑了笑，“他可能不太喜欢我，所以并没有告知他我的想法”

回过神的克斯拉摆摆手，“奥贝斯坦本来就不喜欢罗严塔尔，就算您和他说了，也是白费事。您说的流言，我会认真调查的”

“那就麻烦您了”

有时候人与人之间的交往就是那么奇妙。克斯拉前段时间还在提防吉尔菲艾斯，但是当对方的身份澄清，正式成为陛下的omega，并且表达了自己与军务尚书可能的政见不合之后，克斯拉不知不觉间已经慢慢放下了戒心。军务尚书奥贝斯坦在新帝国任职时，无意间促进了其他官员们之间的团结，也许这也是他存在的意义之一吧。


	6. 质问

米达麦亚因为必须要亲身参加许多重要的军务，所以没有办法像鲁兹那样自愿随同皇帝前往新领土。于是他将缪拉招到宇宙舰队司令官的办公室，从整体的大局一直到细部的问题，彻底重复地检讨了一遍，他对于这名小自己两岁的僚友，寄予着深厚的信赖。

“我想我能够明白你所担心的是什么事，今年的六月，杨威利在前来与皇帝会面的途中遭到了暗杀，你在害怕那样的悲剧会再次重演吗？”

“如您所明察”，缪拉点点头，他那颜色像是砂一般的眼眸浮现着轻微的忧虑。因为一旦曾经暗杀成功，那些恐怖分子便可能食髓知味，进一步想要再干一次，这就是人类的心理。“如果能够的话，属下是希望皇帝能够留在费沙，不过到了这个地步，皇帝的行程如果忽然中止的话，只怕人们反而会朝坏的方向去想象吧”

“没错。不过就算这样也真是太巧妙了！”，米达麦亚不禁要恨恨地啐舌。

就在昨日，米达麦亚收到吉尔菲艾斯大公的亲笔信，里面详尽地向他介绍了地球教徒是如何利用药物、金钱还有精神暗示来达到洗脑的目的。他们的做法十分巧妙，甚至可以在本人毫不知情的情况下歪曲他的认知。如果当年歼灭地球教总部的时候，瓦列提督身边都能混入地球教徒，那么在乌鲁瓦希行星上安排一些人手想必也不会很困难，吉尔菲艾斯最后总结道。

因为害怕罗严塔尔叛乱，所以皇帝便不敢离开新帝都这种谣言如果四处散播的话，那么以莱因哈特的个性，便绝对不可能会让自己窝在一个安全的地方。而且这样一来，好像更证明了流言的真实性。这是一个无论如何都要把皇帝引到新领土的一个陷阱吧。那么到底是谁会这么做呢？如果以最后的受益者来看，米达麦亚所能想到的只是海因里希.朗古。罗严塔尔曾当着众人的面在军部会议中驳斥朗古，接着朗古便以里典拉德公爵的遗族来弹劾对方。如果除掉罗严塔尔能满足朗古的报复欲，那么这一次他在帝都内大肆散播谣言也符合他那低劣的品格。然而姑且不论朗古的策谋能力如何，米达麦亚对于他的实践能力与组织能力一直有着相当低的评价，所以朗古应该受到某个更狡猾的人物所影响，不过却由他掌握着表面上的主导权。吉尔菲艾斯的亲笔信和克斯拉紧急展开的对于鲁宾斯基的调查让米达麦亚有一种不好的预感，如果所有的地下势力扭结在一起，企图以抱团取暖的方式来攻击帝国，那么在明处的罗严塔尔和莱因哈特极为危险。米达麦亚的这项疑虑，在不久的将来即将被证明是正确的。

“虽然这么说听起来多少有些自大，但是只要有五十艘到一百艘左右的舰艇跟随皇帝前往的话，也就可以有足够的抑制力了，而且也不会对罗严塔尔有太大的刺激吧”

“的确是这样，不过问题在于陛下的想法”

“这由我来提出请求。如果随行的舰队只有这么一点数量的话，那么陛下应该会容许的”

“不过，因为吉尔菲艾斯大公的提醒，我倒是有些担心干达尔恒星系的军事基地。要是地球教的人混入他们里面，怎么办？特别是乌鲁瓦希”

“我们无凭无据，想必很难说服陛下，不过属下一定会事先仔细地探查”

银河帝国这两名年轻的名将，不禁交换着轻微的苦笑。皇帝的霸气与矜持，有时的确会让臣下感到苦恼，不过以臣下的眼光来看，这也是值得他们敬爱的。

“对了，军务尚书对于这次的事件，有说过什么的话吗？”，米达麦亚那一对富有活力的灰色眼眸，此时正闪耀着充满讽刺的光芒。

“罗严塔尔如果真要背叛的话，一定会从堂堂正正地发动军队，来一场对决，绝不会策划一些阴谋，想从背后刺陛下一刀”，缪拉答道。“据我所知，在那之后他并没有再发表任何意见，而且随行者的名单上也没有尚书的名字”

“是吗？这样的话就好了”

米达麦亚与缪拉两人商量行程细节的同时，皇帝陛下的办公室也不平静。

“您发自内心信任罗严塔尔元帅的忠诚吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯窝在自己的位子里问道。

莱因哈特交叠着修长的双腿，从他那白皙的牙齿之间冒出了一句话，“当罗严克拉姆的家名尚未成立之前，他曾在你我面前宣誓效忠于我”

那是当年莱因哈特还只是一名十九岁的缪杰尔上将的事。就在发生克洛普休特克侯爵暗杀皇帝未遂事件，被派遣出去的讨伐军回到帝都奥丁的那个晚上，在雷鸣撕扯着黑夜和风雨交织而成的厚重布幕中，单身前往莱因哈特和齐格飞．吉尔菲艾斯住处的罗严塔尔说明了米达麦亚的生命落在门阀贵族手中的事情，在请求他们协助的同时，罗严塔尔宣誓今后将效忠于莱因哈特。

“罗严塔尔说过，他从未忘记那天晚上的事情”

“您知道我想问的不是这个”，吉尔菲艾斯起身走到莱因哈特的面前，手指拂过眼前的文件，问道：“在您的内心深处，有没有希望谣言是真的？”

这是一个极其有趣的问题。就在所有人都在担心如果罗严塔尔的叛逆真的变成一个事实，那么随着镇压平息之后，紧接着来到的将会是君臣之间的猜疑时，只有吉尔菲艾斯看出了事件的另一面。

他重新问了一遍，“您渴望罗严塔尔的反叛吗？”

莱因哈特沉默不语，似乎在认真思考着什么。

吉尔菲艾斯换了一个问题，“您当初为何任命罗严塔尔元帅为新领土总督呢？”

“罗严塔尔既有军事家所需的铁腕，又有执政者所需的韧性，只有这样文武双全的人才才能够胜任新领土总督一职”，莱因哈特答道。

“我认为军务尚书奥贝斯坦所主张的配合着复苏经济的高压政策在海尼森也可行。您在奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔之间选择了罗严塔尔，是不是故意把他送到遥远的新领土，期待他有朝一日能够成长起来，对您造成威胁呢？”

“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为征服宇宙，杨元帅又被刺杀后，您的内心深处感到无与伦比的寂寞。虽然您仍旧履行身为皇帝的职责，兢兢业业地整理内政、推行改革，但是这些让您提不起精神，不是吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯俯下身，低着头直视着莱因哈特的双眸，“有时候事情并不会遵循人的本意。我已经提醒过您地球教有可能渗入帝国的内部，如果经由他们的推动，最终呈现的事实为罗严塔尔反叛的话，您会怎么做？”

莱因哈特在椅子上坐了起来，左脚交叠在右脚的膝盖上面，以这种姿势目不转睛地看着吉尔菲艾斯，冰蓝色的新星在他的两眼里闪烁着。

“以罗严塔尔元帅的性格来说，就算意外发生，他也绝不会跪在您的面前证实自己的清白。但是如果米达麦亚元帅苦苦哀求您收回成命，赐予罗严塔尔一个辩解的机会，您会答应他的请求吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯继续问道。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你的问题太多了”

“您就算现在无法回答我，但是做出选择的那一天总会来临的”，红发青年淡淡的视线飘过皇帝，看向他身后的黄金有翼狮子旗，“现在仍是我的臆测，不过您的骄矜总有一天会让宇宙再次染上鲜血”

莱因哈特站起身，猛地掐上对方的腰，金色的火焰熊熊燃烧。“难道朕非得要做出如此的让步不可吗？难道朕非得按照你的要求做出选择吗？难道每一次都是朕的错误吗？”，莱因哈特将激动的情绪原封不动地倾泻而出。

“我曾死过一次”

吉尔菲艾斯的话瞬间扑灭了莱因哈特内心的火焰，“谁告诉你的？”

“军务尚书”，吉尔菲艾斯走到窗边，一边看着底下的花园，园丁正在修剪多余的树枝，一边说道。

“对不起”

“您仍旧是我的皇帝陛下”，吉尔菲艾斯靠着落地窗边的墙壁说道，“我认为宇宙中没有人比您更适合专制主义顶端的这个位子，如果您跌落神坛，那么宇宙将再次落入动乱的阴霾中。请您允许我的一个请求”

“什么？”

“等到一切结束，无论是地球教还是费沙的余党，所有的潜在危险因素消失后，我想离开费沙，离开大本营”

莱因哈特的瞳孔扩大了，白瓷般的脸颊涨得通红。血液乘着无数的思想在体内循环着，必须要经过好长一段的时间，血液才能够在脑袋里把思路迸裂开来。当莱因哈特终于调整好自己的呼吸与心脏鼓动的时候，他张开他那端丽的嘴唇，丰富的感情化成有韵律的声音流泻了出来。

“我拒绝！”

吉尔菲艾斯微笑着，眼里满是无奈。在这一瞬间，眼前的人仿佛和过去的那个吉尔菲艾斯重合在一起，莱因哈特从背后抱住对方瘦弱的身体。

“我命令你必须一直陪在我的身边”

“您是以皇帝的身份要求我吗？”

“不”，莱因哈特坚决地摇头，“我是以莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆个人的身份要求你”

吉尔菲艾斯没有回应皇帝陛下。

谁也不知道事情是怎么开始的，也许是莱因哈特本人心情急躁导致大量的alpha信息素快速地在办公室内蔓延。吉尔菲艾斯的裤子被拉开，衬衫倒是仍旧完好地留在身上。莱因哈特以后入的姿势用双手抓着红发青年的腰部，犬齿一下子咬破了吉尔菲艾斯后颈处的腺体，再次被注入信息素的刺激让对方难受地张开嘴。

被诱导发情的身体主动地分泌出液体，随着一张一合的穴口缓慢地滑落至大腿内侧。莱因哈特早已有感觉的昂扬顶着吉尔菲艾斯的入口，缓慢地推入冠头，毫无阻碍。确认过对方体内的润滑度后，莱因哈特也不再忍耐，一下子全部进入，胯部重重地撞在吉尔菲艾斯的白嫩的臀部，囊袋与吉尔菲艾斯下体碰撞的声音在安静的办公室内显得格外情色。

莱因哈特轻易地找到吉尔菲艾斯生殖腔的入口，以不容拒绝的力度狠狠地顶弄那块软肉。没一会儿，水淋淋的入口颤颤巍巍地展开一个小口，下一秒便被狠狠地填满。莱因哈特搅弄着高热的内里，吉尔菲艾斯受不了似地仰着头，但是就算被莱因哈特扣着腰展开结，吉尔菲艾斯也没有发出声音。这是一场沉默的性爱，无论是施加方还是承受方都没有说一句话。他们在寂静中互相角力，谁也不愿意退让一步。

莱因哈特也不逼吉尔菲艾斯。第一次结束后，吉尔菲艾斯的双手从窗台上滑落，要不是被身后的莱因哈特搂着腰，他也许会直接跪在地上。血色的夕阳照进办公室，莱因哈特就着吉尔菲艾斯身上淡淡的血红色，再次咬着他的腺体进入。被狠狠倒弄的生殖腔还没闭合，就被皇帝再次强硬的进入，先前射进去的液体在大开大合的动作中被挤出，顺着红发青年的大腿流下，最终将地毯染出深色的水迹。莱因哈特死死地抵着吉尔菲艾斯的深处，微凉的液体再一次灌满生殖腔。

吉尔菲艾斯被激烈的情事搅弄得神志不清，发情期让莱因哈特的身体内部放出异于往常的激素，让皇帝陛下的体力与耐力变得异常持久。第二次过后便是吉尔菲艾斯难以拒绝的第三次。

临近六点，艾密尔看着紧闭的皇帝办公室，识相地没有去打扰里面的二位。莱因哈特最终射在几乎半晕过去的吉尔菲艾斯体内后，才堪堪结束。他摸着吉尔菲艾斯被他咬得肿起来的红润嘴唇，手不自觉地顺着对方的身体上下抚摸。

“你是我的”，他深情地吻上吉尔菲艾斯，撬开唇瓣，舌头仔细地舔过对方的每一颗牙齿，直到吉尔菲艾斯因为呼吸不畅而满脸通红才放过他。

吉尔菲艾斯的腰部满是红色的抓痕，股间和大腿根部沾满了白浊的液体。双腿打着颤，脖颈处有着数不清的齿痕。他始终是一个承受者，在几乎狂暴的性事中承受着莱因哈特的占有与，被一遍又一遍地反复标记。

“你是我的”，莱因哈特再一次宣誓道。借着窗外微弱的灯光，莱因哈特的话就像昏暗的光线一样，把吉尔菲艾斯笼罩其中。

没人能全身而退。


	7. 失踪

皇帝陛下及随从等一行人，将顺路前往干达尔星系的乌鲁瓦希行星，凭吊大亲征时阵亡者的墓碑，以慰英灵，之后再前往海尼森。这是莱因哈特亲临新领土旅程中的一个预定行程，其余的内容是临时决定的。因为莱因哈特本身就不喜欢死板的行程表，所以除了在十一月上旬回到帝都的事情是已经预定好了的之外，其余的行程都是具有弹性的。

主要随员为吉尔菲艾斯大公、缪拉一级上将、鲁兹一级上将、克斯拉一级上将、修特莱中将、奇斯里准将、流肯少校以及侍从艾密尔。没有文官随行，可以说是一个特征，同时也是个缺点。其他的成员就是医生、总旗舰伯伦希尔以及小舰队的搭乘员。后世有人批评莱因哈特，是一个皇帝军人而不是军人皇帝，从他担任旧王朝提督的时候开始，比起在宫廷里为众多美色环绕，他宁可在宇宙战舰的舰桥上或者在周遭的军事设备当中，与将士们同在一起。或许士兵们也认为，他们的皇帝身穿黑底银纹的军服，比周围穿着丝绸衣裳与宝石的贵族们，还要更为华丽耀眼吧。

克斯拉原本并没有在随行名单中，不过通过为期一星期左右的紧急调查，克斯拉虽然没有找到流言的确切源头，但是意外地找到了一名为海尼森提供情报的人，也就是罗严塔尔的眼线。通过询问这位线人，克斯拉得知有一则引人深思的缪报正通过这条地下通道流入罗严塔尔的耳中。

“皇帝陛下虽然身在费沙，却还经常有原因不明的发烧。借着皇帝卧病的机会，军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅和内务省次长朗古的专横愈演愈烈，军务尚书俨然是一副宰相的姿态，而朗古次长则俨然已经是内务尚书，有心者莫不紧皱眉头、静默不语。特别是朗古次长基于私人恩怨，屡屡在皇帝面前诋毁罗严塔尔元帅，并进言请皇帝召唤罗严塔尔元帅前往费沙，然后予以绥靖。另外还声称罗严塔尔元帅邀请皇帝前往新领土，背地里其实正在策划暗杀皇帝的阴谋...”

克斯拉当然知道这则消息的不真实性，就皇帝陛下的健康而言，已经比以往好了许多，再也没有发过烧。罗严塔尔虽然对于用兵极为自信，但是他再怎么沉稳冷静也不可能以完全平静的心态，来看待任何企图要破坏皇帝与自己信赖关系的举动。而且他与朗古的关系一直很恶劣，内心对于朗古这一号人物原本就有着先入为主的观念。克斯拉觉得这一切交织在一起，都显得太过于刻意。再加上吉尔菲艾斯大公对于地球教余党的担忧，克斯拉便拿着手里的各种证据面见皇帝，请求陛下允许自己随行。莱因哈特面无表情地听克斯拉的汇报，直到地球教出现，他才抬起眼睛，皱着眉允许了克斯拉的请求。

克斯拉走后，米达麦亚和缪拉请求觐见，将他们的担忧和具体的舰队配置禀报皇帝陛下。莱因哈特原本不愿意携带米达麦亚所建议的舰队随行，好在吉尔菲艾斯在一旁劝说，皇帝陛下同意命令罗严塔尔元帅派人赶往行星乌鲁瓦希。同时为了保险起见，影之城内驻扎的瓦列提督也收到密令紧急出动，朝瓦鲁瓦西靠近。当然，一切都是以歼灭地球教和宇宙中潜在恐怖分子为由。

就在所有势力明里暗里地筹备时，皇帝一行人比预定的行程还要早一天，也就是在十月七日，到达行星乌鲁瓦希。

乌鲁瓦希行星，在人类居住的条件上，和费沙有些类似。气候较寒冷，水资源极度宝贵。为了满足屯驻在此地的将士们对于水的需求，这个行星上有一个大约八十平方公里的人工湖，而以这个人工湖为中心，面具大约六百平方公里的人工绿洲，可以说是这个行星上全部人类的生活圈。过去这个地方，是由已故的舒坦梅兹元帅率军屯驻，现在则是由隶属于新总督府的五十万名治安军驻守在这里。一旦总督府所在地的行星海尼森发生变故的话，那么在帝国新首都费沙的救援到达之前，这里边需要扮演军事行动中枢的角色。这也是为什么把治安军总兵力的一成，放在这个半沙漠的行星上的缘故。

伯伦希尔降落后，莱因哈特牵着吉尔菲艾斯的手走下旗舰。吉尔菲艾斯的脸色不是很好，看上去像是受到长途远行的影响，有一些发低烧的症状。原本大公的身体状况不该那么糟糕，但谁也不知道他消失的那段时间到底发生了什么。强行将他从alpha改为omega想必对身体的伤害很大，所以才导致大公经不起折腾。莱因哈特的右手臂搂着红发青年的腰，为他提供支撑点。

皇帝一行人首先接受乌鲁瓦希基地司令官阿尔夫雷特.亚罗伊斯.维库勒中将的欢迎，克斯拉仔细地打量着维库勒中将，至少乍一眼，对方看起来忠厚老实，毕恭毕敬地行着礼。再看向前来迎接的治安兵们，也都是恭敬地站在原地。这个场景令人熟悉，按照奇斯里的记忆，这与之前墓园那次的氛围几乎一模一样。所有的人都看起来无比正常，但是平淡的空气里却好像夹杂了些许异动一般无法令人静心。奇里斯与克斯拉交换了彼此的眼神，加大警戒，两人在心里默默地说道。

欢迎仪式结束，皇帝陛下移步餐厅，同高级军官共同进餐。克斯拉特意坐到维库勒中将身边，抬手拿起放在餐盘旁边的酒杯时，不经意地露出手腕处的类似猫头鹰的纹身，那是他出发前才贴上去的纹身贴。

“今天真是辛苦你了，维库勒中将”，克斯拉一边说一边举起手里的酒杯。

“不敢当”，维库勒中将也举起自己的酒杯同克斯拉碰杯，“这些都是下官分内的事情”

没反应，克斯拉在心里默念，维库勒中将真的如他的外表一样令人放心？是他想多了吗？

就在克斯拉纠结的同时，维库勒中将借着喝酒的姿势，朝莱因哈特那儿瞥了一眼。皇帝陛下正把自己盘里切好的小块牛排放到红发青年的盘子里，看着对方吃下去以后，继续低头切牛排。因为发着低烧，吉尔菲艾斯的胃口不是很好，没吃多少便放下餐具，向后靠在椅背上休息。莱因哈特见他不舒服，也不勉强，只是将面前的酒杯朝他那儿推了推。

“喝点酒，一会儿早点睡吧”

“嗯”

另一旁的缪拉感受着周围祥和的气氛，耳朵里是熟悉的餐厅的热闹气氛，紧绷着的神经也不禁放松下来，胃部这才后知后觉地提醒自己需要进食。他不禁有些羡慕号称铁胃的尤肯斯上校，对方无论在任何时候都能满足胃部的需求。

一行人用完晚餐，接着再转移到司令部的迎宾馆时，已经是晚上九点十分了。虽然名为迎宾馆，也同样有着罗严克拉姆王朝的特性，那就是完全没有华美的外表，大厅里所张挂的油画，也都是观摩比赛中获得优胜的士兵作品。仅仅只有这种程度而已，要是太过复杂就令人觉得有些讨厌了。此时，瓦列提督距离乌鲁瓦希行星还有两个小时的距离，而格利鲁帕尔兹已经抵达外围的大气圈。

缪拉、鲁兹和克斯拉在九点十五分进入图书室兼谈话室的房间面见皇帝，汇报工作。吉尔菲艾斯窝在莱因哈特的身旁，低着头抵在皇帝陛下的肩膀上。

“很难受吗？”，莱因哈特伸手摸上他的额头，温度很高，这已经不是发低烧的程度。

“唔”，吉尔菲艾斯咕哝了一句，身体没什么反应。

莱因哈特连忙叫来随行的御医，因为缪拉等人还要汇报工作，治疗官便扶着吉尔菲艾斯大公到隔壁的房间进行治疗。

缪拉等人在十点四十分，从房间内退出。因为吉尔菲艾斯才离开十五分钟不到，而且御医也没有回来汇报，所以莱因哈特便从书架上取下自由行星同盟建国史的第一卷，然后在沙发上坐下来开始阅读。贴身侍者艾密尔将一杯柠檬水放在桌上，然后也躬身退下了。十一点十分，房间的门忽然又打开。艾密尔慌张的脸，又再一次出现在皇帝的面前。

莱因哈特感到有一股起伏不定的粒子在血管里巧妙地奔腾着，他本来以为这是因为吉尔菲艾斯不在身边的焦躁感，但是真正的感受到的好像还不只是这样。在莱因哈特本身的经验当中，这种感觉只有身在战斗舰上，看着荧光屏幕上所呈现的那偏黑暗的宇宙空间逐渐出现人工的光点，一点又一点的终于充满了整个荧幕时才发生过，这是战士的直觉，是一种嗅到危险的信号在每一瞬间愈来愈接近爆发的那种感觉。

“怎么了？”，年轻的皇帝问道，一种不好的预感从他的心里油然而生，但愿不是他所担心的，莱因哈特这样想道。

“陛下，吉尔菲艾斯大公不见了！”

“怎么回事！”

这也许是艾密尔第一次见到能够称之为惊慌的表情出现在凯撒的脸上，他平复不安的情绪后说道：“值班的侍卫听见打动的声音，进门后御医已经身亡，大公就像人间蒸发一样消失了”

“人间蒸发是什么意思？”

“臣已经命人搜查整座迎宾馆，也通知维库勒中将协助搜查”，鲁兹高大的身躯出现在门口，“不过臣恳请陛下立刻准备出发离开这里，警备队的动态有些不寻常”

鲁兹的双眼闪耀着滕色的光彩，这是这名沉着、坚实的用兵家，每次在紧张或者兴奋的时候，就会出现的一个特征。莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛注视着鲁兹，合上书本之后站了起来，艾密尔随即把上衣递给皇帝。

“朕不走”，莱因哈特推开艾密尔的手。

缪拉此时正站在门外，为了要向皇帝敬礼，只得左手拿着枪。

“陛下，情况真的很紧急，臣恳请您移驾伯伦希尔”，缪拉说道。

“你们要朕抛下吉尔菲艾斯？这不可能”

克斯拉上前，说道：“陛下，臣下没有说要放弃寻找大公。但是刚才侍卫已经搜遍了整个迎宾馆，并没有找到大公，臣下推测大公可能已经遭到了挟持。而现在警备队的情况不稳，臣下怀疑我们正处于危险之中。如果陛下都陷入险境，那大公真的就连一线希望都没有了”

莱因哈特面色阴沉地盯着眼前的三人，手不自觉地握成拳头后又松开，紧咬着嘴唇，眼神冰冷得仿佛可以刺穿人心。最终，他迈开修长的双腿，朝门口走去。

“修特莱呢？流肯怎么了？”

莱因哈特一面用手将落在额头上的金黄色头发向上拨起，一面如此问道。奇斯里坐在驾驶座上，而鲁兹则坐进助手座位。其他的两辆地面车，则由克斯拉和其他的亲卫队员分别乘坐，不过还是有部分人因坐不上去，只得留下来。

“臣下不知道，陛下，不过有一点，那就是策划该事件的人，一定与吉尔菲艾斯大公的消失脱不了干系”，缪拉沉痛地答道。


	8. 漩涡

莱因哈特看着窗外，突然有一道探照灯的光，以白得刺眼的光线切割着他秀丽的脸庞。同时地面车的周围也因为遭到好几条能源光束的射击，顿时冒起了白烟。凭借着奇斯里的驾驶技术以及地面车本身的回避系统，使得车身免于被直接击中，不过此时莱因哈特也不是不承认缪拉等人的判断是正确的。手上持有武器的武装士兵队伍，正浮现在车头灯的前方以及车内的红外线荧幕上，背后也有好几道车头灯散发出光束以及警报声紧追了上来。

“一个连队前来送行了哪”

“要加害银河帝国的皇帝以及三名一级上将，竟然只动用区区一个连队，真是太小看我们了！”，鲁兹像是有些无可奈何地低语着。他两眼的滕色光彩此时已经消失了。因为危险已经得到确认，所以紧张也就随之消除，并且逐渐地恢复日常的平静刚毅，宛如一个身在一线的军人。

突然间，大约有五名的武装士兵，出现在车头灯的正前方。地面车的速度正要减低的时候，竟然发现士兵们把荷电粒子来福枪的枪口，对准了车窗的正面，在这一瞬间地面车又立刻加速，车身受到一声柔软的冲击，而车窗外则有方才被撞得飞起来的身体，正快速地下落。

“失礼了，陛下”

缪拉把自己的身体，压在皇帝以及艾密尔的身上，一道光束射线，仅瞬间之差，从右边车窗贯穿到左边。缪拉那砂色的头发，有几根和军服背部的表面，已经一起碳化了。

“缪拉！没事吧？”

“微臣背部的皮很厚，请陛下无须担心”，缪拉一面说着拙劣的笑话，一面撑起身子，然后拔出枪，把视线投向窗外。

“不过就眼前看来，整个基地都像是要取陛下性命的样子”

“那么，你想说的是罗严塔尔背叛朕了是吗？”，莱因哈特的声音之中，充满了像是要结冰的气氛。激动的表现，并不只有热风或者雷鸣，暴风雪同样也是其中之一，不过缪拉此时毫无畏缩地回到皇帝的质询。

“臣惶恐，不过就事态本身而言，微臣已经弄不明白到底谁是谁幕后黑手了”

地面车突然大幅度的转弯，避开一辆企图要冲撞上来的地面车，使得莱因哈特金黄色的头发像波浪似地拍打着车窗，缪拉靠着右边的车窗用枪射击，而皇帝则一面调整着身体的姿势，一面开口说道：“无论是谁，朕都会让他后悔从朕手上夺取吉尔菲艾斯”

鲁兹和缪拉同时沉默不语，因为莱因哈特的愤怒正像暴雨来临之前的厚重云层一样缓慢地叠加。鲁兹仍然用单手拿着枪，然后用另一只手调整在助手位置上的通讯系统，好不容易联络上总旗舰伯伦希尔。虽然有杂音的干扰，不过还可以确认那的确就是舰长德利兹的声音没错，伯伦希尔刚才也受到地面上的攻击，好在格利鲁帕尔兹收到伯伦希尔的求救信号之后，迅速地率领舰队前往宇宙港，现已成功地将叛乱部队压制住。了解到这一点后，莱因哈特所乘坐的地面车，立刻加速，朝宇宙港的方向驶去，身后紧跟着克斯拉所乘坐的地面车。橘红色的光色一直紧跟着地面车行进的方向拨动着，这一次企图要加害莱因哈特一行人的行动，已经不能说是小规模的了。

“瓦列提督已经派兵镇守行星轨道，他本人也已抵达宇宙港，正在协助格利鲁帕尔兹清扫叛乱部队”，鲁兹说道。

所有人的心都不紧松了口气，这一夜总算是是有惊无险。抵达宇宙港后以后，皇帝一行人从车上下来，瓦列和格利鲁帕尔兹已经在原地恭候。原本平静的乌鲁瓦希行星，四周浓烟滚滚，橘黄色的火光侵略着夜空的领域。闪耀着纯白光芒优美的伯伦希尔，静静地停在原地。这艘不可侵犯的旗舰，正等候着它唯一的主人。

紧跟着莱因哈特的十几辆地面车被装甲车和士兵们层层围住，白色的探照灯以及黑森森的枪口直直地指着车窗。

“陛下，陛下平安无事，多谢奥丁大神的保佑”，最前头的车上从驾驶座上走下一个人。因为这个声音，瓦列制止了士兵开枪的举动。那个脸上涂着黑炭的男子，原来就是皇帝的次席副官流肯少校。如果身份表白稍微慢一点的话，皇帝的忠臣不但射杀了忠臣，而且连苦笑的时间都没有。接着，同一辆车的副驾上也下来一人，正是修特莱中将。原来，他们二人在迎宾馆时，因为听到外面的动静，所以出去探查。接着又同时收到一则谎报，说是皇帝已经脱离了。不过随后不久，他们也发现这原来是一则谎报，立刻抢了一辆地面车，就开始四出寻找莱因哈特。最终，实在找不到皇帝的二人选择到宇宙港碰碰运气。

“那么，立刻让伯伦希尔出发吧！”

“不，朕还没找到吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特的声音因为不悦而显得有些尖锐。

“如果此次叛乱行为并非突发性质的话，那么只怕敌人依旧潜藏在某处，等待时机”，鲁兹所指出的重点，让众人顿时鸦雀无声。时间上和空间上都变得非常狭小，极度凝重的沉默最后被格利鲁帕尔兹的声音所打破。镇压宇宙港有功的格利鲁帕尔兹放下枪，跪在地上，请求皇帝恕罪。

莱因哈特对着他问道：“卿护驾有功，何罪之有？”

格利鲁帕尔兹蓝灰色的头发在周围火焰的映射下，闪烁着奇异的光芒。他低头沉痛地说道：“卑职曾遭人唆使，时机来临时要帮助乌鲁瓦希行星的叛乱军，一起夺取宇宙港。卑职虽然收到上级的秘令，但是卑职实在做不出此等大逆不道之事。卑职没有事先告发，罪该万死，恳请陛下恕罪”

“卿所说的上级是指什么人？罗严塔尔吗？”

“陛下明鉴”，格利鲁帕尔兹的脸几乎要贴在地上。

“总之，请先登上伯伦希尔吧，陛下。如果要继续留在地面上的话，那么在舰内至少会安全许多。至于对策，臣建议等进入舰内之后再议”

缪拉的话调和了沉重的气氛，莱因哈特也听从了他的建议，率领部下走上伯伦希尔的舰桥。坐在熟悉的指挥席上，莱因哈特看着周围交错着黑暗与橘红色的森林，格利鲁帕尔兹已经被带到隔离室，瓦列接管了他手下的五十万名士兵，他派出手下的装甲掷弹部队，着手寻找吉尔菲艾斯大公以及乌鲁瓦希行星的司令官维库勒中将。

一名被打了镇定剂的士兵被人扭送至舰桥，看样子他就是参与叛乱的警备队员之一。

“谁指示你的？”，克斯拉厉声问道。

士兵扬起一个嘲讽的笑容，“皇帝的首级可是值十亿帝国马克啊！”

克斯拉皱眉，“这些都是谁和你说的？”

士兵的脸部表情突然变得狰狞，他用力地咬着自己的嘴唇。克斯拉见状不妙，赶忙扑上去想要制止对方。晚了一步，对方已经咬碎了塞在牙齿缝里的毒药胶囊。“皇帝罗严塔尔万岁！”，士兵的眼睛布满血丝，鼻孔流出鲜血，大喊的同时倒地身亡。

缪拉和克斯拉对视一眼，两人皆是惊讶万分。他们计算半天，处处提防，地球教、鲁宾斯基、甚至朗古，他们全部怀疑了一遍，结果竟然是罗严塔尔？

“陛下，要联系大本营派兵增援吗？”，克斯拉问道。

“克斯拉，连卿也怀疑罗严塔尔”，莱因哈特兴致缺缺地看着伯伦希尔的荧幕。

“陛下，虽然没有确凿的证据，仅凭格利鲁帕尔兹和叛乱士兵的证词确实不能证明什么，但是新领土总督罗严塔尔元帅有责任要保护陛下在新领土的安全。不过依照如今的事实，如果要说他不应该受到批评的话，非常地遗憾，臣下实在不这么认为”

“禀告陛下，通讯设备受到阻碍，无法发出超光速热线”，舰桥上的通讯官报告道。

原来警备队行动之前，就已经朝行星轨道的附近发射了干扰信号的导弹，所以乌鲁瓦希行星的信息无法传到别的地方。不过好在瓦列与格利鲁帕尔兹汇合时就已经派出通讯穿联络身在海尼森的罗严塔尔元帅，想必过不了多久就能得到回复。听完瓦列的汇报，莱因哈特点点头。

“如果罗严塔尔能亲自解释，那么朕便不和他计较”，皇帝陛下说道。

此时对于乌鲁瓦希行星上所发生的变故毫不知情的奥斯卡.冯.罗严塔尔，刚回到自己位于海尼森的府邸。今天管家正好放假，府里只有两名值班的士兵。罗严塔尔从厨房的柜子里拿出一瓶葡萄酒，推开了卧室的大门。

厚重的木质大门被打开的一瞬间，罗严塔尔闻到空气中不同寻常的味道，一阵阵浓烈的兰花香味扑面而来。长久浸淫在风月场所的罗严塔尔当然明白这意味着什么，有一个omega在他的卧室里，还是正在发情中的。他烦躁地把葡萄酒放在一旁的矮脚茶几上，想要走出卧室，但是就在他刚才被信息素吸引注意力的当口，身后的卧室大门已经不知道被谁悄悄地锁上。

糟了，罗严塔尔的脑内警铃大起。把独身的alpha和发情的omega关在一起，无论他们两个愿意与否，根本控制不了本能。他连忙捂着鼻子，快步走到墙边的控制面板处，想要叫人过来帮忙。然而，面板已经被人为损坏，而房里所有的通讯装置也全都消失不见。卧室的玻璃窗全是钢化玻璃，在被人从外面锁死的状态下，根本不可能凭借认为的力量撞破。更加糟糕的是，总督府房间的隔音效果很好。

罗严塔尔烦躁地一拳砸在墙上，接着自暴自弃地走到床边。就算他捂着鼻子，信息素也通过裸露在外的皮肤，逐渐地渗进体内，让他不可抑制地起了生理反应。虽然不知道是谁设计得圈套，但是奉行及时行乐的罗严塔尔决定先不管不顾，解决了自己的生理问题再说。然而，当他掀开被子，看见那一头被汗水浸润得湿漉漉的红头发时，他的手僵在半空。

“吉尔菲艾斯大公！”

罗严塔尔紧咬着后槽牙，闭着眼睛，几乎是从床边落荒而逃到洗手间。他打开冷水龙头，将头埋在水下，企图用冷意来浇灭身体的欲望。但是身体内部的热意就像和自己作对一样，越来越旺，冷水根本起不了作用。罗严塔尔用尽所有的自制力关上浴室的门，背靠着门板大口地喘气。

吉尔菲艾斯身上的温度也高得惊人，就像被泡在温泉里一样。他难耐地蹭着身下的床单，信息素爆炸般地朝外涌去。脑子热得无法正常思考，仿佛浆糊一般黏在一起。本能叫嚣着让他赶快找一个alpha来解放自己，但是身体里的那一根弦紧紧地绷着，不让自己做出任何逾越的行为。

在地下监视着房内动静的大主教德.维利愉悦地喝了一口葡萄酒，“金发小子也许以为自己躲过一劫，但是谁想到真正精彩的好戏还在后头”

早在格利鲁帕尔兹包围宇宙港的时候，就有一艘高速舰艇脱离他的部队朝海尼森驶去。地球教徒杀死医疗官，挟持高烧的吉尔菲艾斯大公后，通过迎宾馆内的暗道，将他送到船上。其实吉尔菲艾斯发高烧不是因为旅途辛苦，而是因为他体内的生殖腔正在经历二次发育。二次发育会让他再一次经历发情期，真正意义上变成omega，同时先前的标记也会变得不再算数。

要是把被下了药的罗严塔尔元帅和正在发情的吉尔菲艾斯大公关在一起，就算他们开始还有理智，但是谁能保证接下来不会发生什么呢？德.维利几乎是笑着一口气喝了半杯深红的酒液，心情颇好地欣赏房内的两人。他给罗严塔尔下的药，是普通春药剂量的几倍，几乎没人能忍下来。

“快！突破精神的限制，将彼此紧紧地拥入怀中吧！”，德.维利的话如同邪神的低语，划破寂静的室内。


	9. 黑洞

“唔...”

浴室墙壁被细密的水珠覆盖，罗严塔尔靠在上面，衬衫背后被水浸湿，重重地黏在身上。他的头发早已被花洒打湿，水流顺着他敞开的衣领，流过略微凸起的喉结，趟入前胸。

已经支起小帐篷的黑色军裤已经到了让人无法忽视的地步，罗严塔尔扯起苦笑，自从第一次开荤以来，他已经很多年没有自行解决问题了。解开军裤的拉链，罗严塔尔拉开内裤，双手覆上已经挺立的欲望，微微缩紧。大拇指抵在顶端，另一只手箍紧根部，缓慢地上下动作。

罗严塔尔难耐地抚慰着自己，然而任凭性器再怎么鼓胀，他的手也难以让自己到达顶峰。黑色的军装被主人随意地扔在浴室的一角，白色的衬衫湿哒哒地黏在他精瘦修长的躯干上。一开始调成冷水模式的淋浴头因为主人迟迟没有进一步的动静，所以默默地切回了温水模式。温热的水汽将罗严塔尔层层包裹，压得他透不过气。

德.维利不耐烦地用手指敲击桌面，没想到罗严塔尔在强烈的药性下，依然能够保持清醒。若是换成常人，早就迫不及待地与发情的omega结合，哪还会管那么多。大主教的手指在控制面板上敲击几下，一个红色的按钮陡然出现。他毫不犹豫地按上，卧室墙壁上悄悄地展开一个小孔，无色无味的气体通过管道缓慢地钻入室内。

吉尔菲艾斯陷在柔软的床铺中，他咬着身下的床单，拼命地压抑从鼠蹊部位直窜而上的热意。浴室里传出淅淅沥沥的水声，密闭的房间让他逐渐能闻到热气。身后的穴口里流出晶莹的体液，大腿难耐地互相磨蹭。已经发育完毕的生殖腔微微地颤抖，不知节制地收缩，红发青年的身上满是艳丽的红晕。就像每一个刚成熟的omega一眼，他正在等待某一个alpha来标记自己，好让他彻底属于对方。如果这时不管不顾地跑进浴室，就会很舒服，脑海里的声音如同引诱夏娃的毒蛇一样嘶嘶地低语。好难受....吉尔菲艾斯用力地抓着被子，事情不该是这样的。

高热和脱水，吉尔菲艾斯只觉得眼前愈来愈黑。与本能作战让他筋疲力竭，大脑昏昏沉沉的。去浴室吧，声音再次响起。那里有你所追寻的自由，罗严塔尔元帅能给你想要的东西。大公像是受到蛊惑一般从床上缓慢地起身，他扶着床板，几乎是挪到了浴室门口。把手按在扶手上，吉尔菲艾斯将门推开的同时，另一个声音在脑内尖叫道，不要这么做！

已经晚了。

罗严塔尔惊愕地看着出现在门口的大公。对方只穿了一件长度刚好盖住大腿根的白衬衫，双腿因为发情的原因微微打颤。几乎要将整个人的体重压在门板上的大公歉意地看着眼前的罗严塔尔元帅，用手撑着脸颊，红润的嘴唇蠕动几下后，说道：“对不起”

罗严塔尔被浓郁的兰花香包围，大脑几乎无法正常思考。他微怔地看着眼前那一对白皙修长的腿，不自觉地咽了一口口水。

“实在不好意思”，吉尔菲艾斯费力地转身，想要回到床上。

罗严塔尔从身后一把抱住吉尔菲艾斯，红着眼睛一口咬上对方颈后的腺体。

“唔...”，红发青年吃痛地惊叫。

罗严塔尔几乎是本能地用硬热的下体抵在大公湿润的穴口，他一边舔着腺体附近的伤口，一边挺腰进入，毫无阻碍。与莱因哈特不同，罗严塔尔的技巧很好。他咬着吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，手顺着对方的腰线一路向上，轻轻地拉扯玩弄大公胸前的果实，直到他们变得像两颗石子一眼坚硬才放过。

湿热的感觉从耳旁传来，吉尔菲艾斯的腰一软，整个人半跪在浴室地板上。罗严塔尔伸出手臂，捞住大公的腰部，把他带入怀中。身下更加用力地抵在会让吉尔菲艾斯颤抖不已的那一点上。随着不断地顶撞，罗严塔尔感觉到深处的一处凹陷，那里正颤抖着，吐露热液。

“请...哈...请帮帮我”，吉尔菲艾斯哭着抬高腰部，迎接身后愈来愈用力的撞击。

紧闭着的生殖腔口被罗严塔尔不断地试探所打动，坦诚地向入侵者打开大门。前端直接进入那一片高热的桃源乡，被吉尔菲艾斯紧紧吮吸的感觉让罗严塔尔舒服的忍不住轻哼。

罗严塔尔终于回过神时，他正压在大公的身上，成结的下体一股股地射出白色的液体。白皙的肉体几乎是半裸着呈现在自己眼前，吉尔菲艾斯紧紧地咬着他，生殖腔被灌得满满。

太疯狂了，所有的一切都在朝不可预料的方向发展。罗严塔尔抱着吉尔菲艾斯，从正面用力地挺入。

房内一片狼藉，石楠的味道夹在着信息素的味道。罗严塔尔用了各种体位，整个房间都留下了两人的痕迹。最后的最后，罗严塔尔抱着吉尔菲艾斯回到床上，一头栽在柔软的织物里睡着了。

第二天，收到乌鲁瓦希行星特报的贝根伦格在办公室等着迟迟未到的罗严塔尔元帅。指针指向下午两点时，贝根伦格终于忍不住，亲自带人前往罗严塔尔的府邸，结果整栋府邸空空荡荡。打开被人为从外面锁死的卧室门，贝根伦格发现了躺在床上，已经昏迷的吉尔菲艾斯大公。先不说曾经敬爱的长官变成omega这一事，看着大公身边熟睡的罗严塔尔元帅后，贝根伦格闻着空气里交织缠绕的红酒兰花味，心情只能用惊悚来形容。请来医疗官分别为二位诊治，贝根伦格退出病房，默默地坐在外面的长凳上等待长官们苏醒。

下午四点，罗严塔尔恢复理智。

当罗严塔尔知道乌鲁瓦希行星上所发生的变故，再结合吉尔菲艾斯大公与他之间发生的事情，罗严塔尔的精神，首都出现一丝裂痕。他很清楚地听到他背后的那一扇门，紧紧地被人关起来的声音。不仅仅是他的退路被堵死了，而且现在可以通往未来的一条路也已经被封闭。事到如今，要将已经造成的误解忘却然后彼此和解的可能性已经失去了，罗严塔尔不禁这么想。

早就知道吉尔菲艾斯大公重新回到凯撒身边的罗严塔尔当然明白如果他张嘴咬下去的后果是什么，如果他能确保大公的安全，那么事情还有转圜的余地，还能够向皇帝解释、说明。但是自己已经标记了吉尔菲艾斯大公，只怕他要成为罗严克拉姆王朝建立以来第一位给现任皇帝戴绿帽子的元帅，并且接受相应的处决。姑且不论是否会被皇帝处决，无论如何，就算不是出于本意，自己也要跪在地上作为“奸夫”请求陛下的谅解，绝不是罗严塔尔本身的矜持所能够容忍的。况且就事态本身而言，显然他被人算计了。

“总督阁下，您怎么了？”，军事查阅总监贝根伦格上将，用他那已经丧失血色的脸面向长官。他是一位勇者，如果现在命令他死的话，他大概连眉毛动都不会动一下吧，但是现在他得花费好大的力气，才能够勉强克制住自己的恐慌。

“就像你已经听到的，贝根伦格。看来我将要成为罗严克拉姆王朝的第一个叛逆者了”

“不过总督阁下，尽管确实是有一些毫无前例可循的不幸事件，但是如果将阁下您毫无所知，并且被人算计一事向皇帝陛下说明原委的话...”

“没有用的！”，罗严塔尔愤愤地说。从他的声音里面，可以看出连他自己的命运都豁出去的态度。他是无辜的，但是他标记了皇帝omega的事实也是板上钉钉的事实。为何非得要死的这么卑屈，又毫无辩解的余地呢？真的是太没有价值了！这种不甘的想法，在罗严塔尔的胸中，像涨潮似地充满了整个胸腔。难道自己过去在皇帝的麾下出生入死，就是为了今天的这个下场吗？

“向皇帝低头没有关系，不，对做臣下的人来说，这也是应当的，但是”

罗严塔尔紧紧地闭着他的双唇，但是贝根格伦已经可以猜测上司心里面想着但是却没有说出来的话。这位金银妖瞳的提督所想要说的是“要向奥贝斯坦或者朗古那种人低头，是绝对不可能的”。对于军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅的反感，是贝根格伦与长官所共通的情绪，所以不需要再特意地陈述自己的意见。两人之间的沉默之歌，演奏了大约三个小节之后，罗严塔尔低声地说道，“如果自己是出于自愿才成为叛逆者倒也无妨，但是被迫出于无奈地变成一个叛逆者，这我可不干！”

罗严塔尔那只黑色的右眼漾着几乎是沉痛的眼神，但是另一只蓝色的左眼则闪烁着接近激烈的霸气。罗严塔尔对于出乎意料之外的事态，总是没有一般凡人恐慌失惜的可怜相，这也就是为什么他经常会遭人误解的原因。罗严塔尔在这一方面的表现，和他所反对的奥贝斯坦有着些许相似的地方，但是如果经人这么指出的话，他或许会觉得无可奈何吧。

罗严塔尔曾把密友米达麦亚以及自身的命运作为赌注，押在金发青年这边，他们赢了。但是眼前的成功，今后是不是能够永久存续，还存在着太多的不确定因素。况且，皇帝一行人在乌鲁瓦希行星遭到袭击，格利鲁帕尔兹的指控，自己又标记了吉尔菲艾斯大公，要怎么做才能够让已经失去的信任重新恢复呢？

唯一的希望，就是亲自前往皇帝陛下的御座前，向他解释这一切不是出自罗严塔尔本身意志的这个机会，只怕要永远地失去了。不！或许还是有也说不定，但是那将会是在自己已经成为囚犯，然后请愿的时候，无法以一种与皇帝对等的立场来说明原委。

“米达麦亚，我多么想要再与你一起对饮哪！可是我已经亲手把这个可能给摧毁了”

罗严塔尔在内心低声呐喊的时候，伴随着悲伤而来的激痛，像针一样地刺痛着他的心。我的朋友啊！有着蜂蜜色头发的疾风之狼啊！你一定会赌上自己的性命，为我向皇帝辩护吧。但是恶运超越了你的善意，正在挑拨着皇帝与我之间的关系，我为了我自己的矜持，我为了我自己的矜持，不得不放手一搏。

在作战时，我将竭尽所能与智慧，尽最大的努力求取胜利，如果不这样的话，那么就是对皇帝失礼了。


	10. 迷宫

一想到皇帝陛下，罗严塔尔并不感到痛苦，甚至有一种异常激奋的感觉，顺着他的脊椎窜流而上，然后有种战栗感随之而生，罗严塔尔终于能勉强地克制住体内的热气，强硬地切换他关心的方向。

“贝根伦格！”

“在！”

“马上派遣使者到伊谢尔伦要塞，把这些话转达给他们。告诉他们说假使帝国舰队要通过伊谢尔伦回廊的时候，他们能够加以阻止的话，那么旧同盟领全部的支配权就让给他们”

查阅总监目瞪口呆的表情，好像波浪似地，在原本沉着坚毅的脸荡开。

罗严塔尔凝视着他的表情，笑着说道：“你不用惊讶，我想要的是帝国的支配权，至于旧同盟领的话，就让给民主共和主义的那些余党吧！”

罗严塔尔放话的时候，充满了霸气的光彩，宛如一代枭雄。这个时候，罗严塔尔已经不再回顾背后的那一道门，而是往前方迈进了吧。

“不管怎么样，总没有人会为自己招臻军事上的不利，先采取决策总不会错，如果他们希望的话，我们还可以吧出卖民主政治的叛徒，特留尼西特活生生的，或者是首级附赠给他们，这一点不要忘记”

秘书官敲响了办公室的大门，“吉尔菲艾斯大公求见”

“请大公进来”

再次看到身着黑底银纹军装的大公让罗严塔尔有一种恍若隔世的感觉，他朝吉尔菲艾斯行礼之后，开口道：“吉尔菲艾斯大公，实在抱歉，昨夜所发生的事情并非我的本意”

吉尔菲艾斯的内心倒不是很在意这件事，他已经习惯了接受现状，不过他也明白自己被标记一事恐怕在皇帝陛下那里会引起很大的震荡。“昨晚之事只是一场意外，不知道罗严塔尔元帅是否愿意与我一起前往谒见皇帝陛下，将您与阴谋叛乱无关的事实，向陛下禀明”

“我曾经被皇帝质疑过是否有叛逆的企图，如今是第二次，这已经太多了。不只有我是这么想，皇帝也会这么想吧？”

“只要嫌疑经过证实不是事实的话，那么就算是第二次、第三次，皇帝陛下的误解都是可以澄清的。现在不应该因为如此而不尝试着去解释”，一旁的贝根伦格劝道。

罗严塔尔的理性，可以谅解周围之人的言辞，但是无法衡量的火焰仍然在胸中若隐若现，并且映照在他那两只不同颜色的眼眸，“前往谒见皇帝陛下是可以，但是难保在旅途或者在面见之前，不会被军务尚书或者内务省次长暗杀啊！”

吉尔菲艾斯双手抱臂，安抚性地说道：“有我在，他们不会对您做什么的”

“就算如此，我的名字被记载在宫内省的秘闻中，被后世之人耻笑觊觎皇帝陛下身边的omega这种不名誉的死法，我绝对无法忍受。如果这样的话，宁可”，罗严塔尔话说到一般，用力地咬着嘴唇，强忍住即将倾泻而出的激情。

“总而言之，我绝对不去皇帝陛下面前，跪着求他原谅我标记了您”，话题一转之后，罗严塔尔吐出这几句话。

吉尔菲艾斯内心叹了口气，知道再劝也没有什么用。“既然元帅不愿意，那我也不好勉强，但是我想请您给我一艘高速舰艇，我会亲自向陛下解释事情的原委”

罗严塔尔转头看向贝根伦格，查阅总监接到无声的命令后，恭敬地退出房间，为吉尔菲艾斯即将开始的旅程做准备。

偌大的办公室，此时只剩下罗严塔尔和吉尔菲艾斯两人。残阳透过巨大的落地窗照在吉尔菲艾斯身上，他就像大海旁的悬崖峭壁，示意的悲壮气氛充斥着红发青年的全身。罗严塔尔原本想说什么，但是看到对方的明暗交错的脸庞后，他发觉自己什么也说不出来。

“罗严塔尔元帅，谢谢您，请多保重”，吉尔菲艾斯说着转身朝门外走去。

“嗯，您也是”，罗严塔尔的声音在背后响起。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道的是，这是他们两个最后一次见面。自此以后，罗严塔尔的名字将永远地和建国以来最大的一场内乱联系在一起，而大公本人也再也没有踏上海尼森的领土。

混乱的事态与杂乱的情报，呈螺旋状地相互纠缠在一起，将不祥的涟漪扩大到整个宇宙。吉尔菲艾斯大公下落不明这个非正式的情报，让整个帝国上层阶级战栗了起来。首都与新领土总督府之间，交换着慎重甚至激烈的通信，但是徒劳、焦虑与疑惑这些感觉，却感觉好像薪柴似地堆积起来，只等待起火燃烧。莱因哈特几乎将整个乌鲁瓦希行星翻了个底朝天，除了发现已经自尽的行星司令官，并没有找到红发青年的一丝踪迹。而罗严塔尔自事发以来，几乎没有亲自回复任何消息。就在莱因哈特的烦躁上升至顶峰之际，一艘高速舰艇被乌鲁瓦希附近出航的舰队所发现。

看到吉尔菲艾斯再次出现在伯伦希尔的舰桥上，莱因哈特安耐不住内心的激动，从指挥席上起身紧紧地抱住对方。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你终于回到朕的身边了！”，莱因哈特欣喜的表情忽然僵在脸上，他瞥见了对方脖颈处的咬痕。脖子上明晃晃的痕迹和对方不再澄澈的信息素味道让皇帝陛下的内心噌地窜起一股怒火，兰花香里夹杂的红酒味，除了罗严塔尔还能有谁？

吉尔菲艾斯感觉到皇帝陛下的动摇，不着痕迹地从莱因哈特的怀里钻出，大公殿下向后退了几步，达到安全的距离以后说道：“这是个意外”

“意外！”，莱因哈特此时的眼神，就像是两颗冰蓝色的太阳正在眼底里沸滚着。

“地球教徒绑架了我，把正在发情的我关在远在海尼森的罗严塔尔元帅的卧室里，房内的通讯装置全被破坏，房门也从外面锁死”，吉尔菲艾斯解释道。

“所以罗严塔尔标记了你”

“这并非我们的本意，还请您谅解”

莱因哈特怒极反笑，“罗严塔尔人呢？”

“罗严塔尔元帅虽然是清白的，但是他认为帝国内有人从中作梗，暗地里诬陷他”

“所以他不愿意亲自来解释，是吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯半跪在地上，“皇帝陛下，我恳请您更进一步向罗严塔尔表示和解的意思”

“够了！明明做错的是罗严塔尔，你却非得要让朕原谅他的所作所为。朕的omega被他标记了，朕非但不能计较，还得低头求他回来。这个帝国的主君到底是谁？是朕还是罗严塔尔？”，莱因哈特将激动的情绪原封不动地倾泻而出，胸口因为激情快速地起伏。

“有时候原谅部下的错误也是皇帝的职责之一”

“除非罗严塔尔亲自出面解释，否则我决不让步，一定会追究他的责任！”，莱因哈特白晰的手往桌上的玻璃杯一挥，墙壁发出刺耳的声响之后，水晶玻璃的碎片与酒的飞沫顿时洒了一地。

“您的心胸本不该如此狭隘”，吉尔菲艾斯原本温柔的、蔚蓝色的眼睛，此时却像一把审判的利刃，直直地刺向莱因哈特。

“如果您此时原谅了罗严塔尔，宇宙可以避免再一次陷入动乱之中。为了您自己的骄矜，又该有多少无辜的士兵为这一场毫无意义的争斗付出代价？”

“这话你怎么不同罗严塔尔说？”

“罗严塔尔只是新领土总督而已，您才是银河帝国的皇帝，最终的决定权在您的手上。帝国境内还有许多没有被标记的优秀omega，您还有许多别的选择，不是非我不可。您怎么会为了这样无伤大雅的事情，而让宇宙再一次流下无谓的鲜血呢！”

吉尔菲艾斯的话突然顿住，因为皇帝陛下一把抓住他的肩膀，犬齿直接刺破了他刚被标记的腺体。被标记后的身体无法承受来自另一位alpha的信息素，吉尔菲艾斯发出痛苦的呻吟，背后渗出冷汗。

莱因哈特舔去嘴唇上的血迹，眯着眼说道：“你的说教够了吧。吉尔菲艾斯，无论发生什么，你都是我的omega，懂了吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯紧紧地咬着嘴唇，身体极度排斥莱因哈特的触碰，他竭力地忍着不适，没有说什么。

“你累了，先回寝室休息吧”


	11. 出征

罗严塔尔元帅叛变！

接获这个报告的时候，银河帝国著名的将领们这才深切地体会到，原来过去在众多战场上出生入死，视消灭强大的敌军而建立武勋如探囊取物的自己，仍然不见得能够从惊愕的魔掌中获得解放。

另一方面，也产生了一些奇怪的感觉。当今时代，一个同时具有霸气、才能与气度的人，也能够从一个下级贵族到戴上至尊之冠。如果有机会的话，那么在支配全宇宙的诱惑之下，不知道还会有多少人甘愿铤而走险。罗严塔尔的地位与自负，的确能够和他的野心相匹配，绝对不是缺乏自知之明的。

当然，也是有人不相信此等说法的，或许应该说是不愿意相信。罗严塔尔的密友，米达麦亚元帅最初接到这个报告的时候，激动地嚷了起来。

“难道不是地球教和其余的反对势力联合起来诬陷罗严塔尔吗？事实难道不是显而易见的吗？”

报告的人一动不动，“可是罗严塔尔元帅标记了皇帝陛下的omega，并且不愿意亲自到陛下面前谢罪，这一点也是显而易见的”

十月一日，莱因哈特以及随员们，在瓦列舰队的保护下，进入费沙走廊，米达麦亚亲往迎接。疾风之狼移乘坐到帝国总旗舰伯伦希尔，一面为皇帝的平安无恙感到欢喜，一面又为罗严塔尔未来的命运而担忧。

“朕有话和总司令官说，其他人暂且退下”

莱因哈特说这句话的时候，缪拉等人难掩脸上稍有些复杂的表情，静静地退出了。

“米达麦亚！”

“在”

“朕留下你的理由，你可以理解吧？罗严塔尔是当代的名将，可以战胜他的人，只有两个，一个是朕，另一个是你”

“陛下，恕臣直言，其实还有一人”

“不要开会令人生气的玩笑”，莱因哈特拨弄着金色的头发，“吉尔菲艾斯的身体状态根本不可能迎击罗严塔尔”

虽然凯撒没有明说，但他在米达麦亚面前默认了罗严塔尔标记吉尔菲艾斯的事实。

“所以说，朕留下你，你明白朕的意思吗？”

已经不需要再重复说明了，米达麦亚低下他那蜜蜡色的头发，涔涔的汗水在他的额头上形成一条条的细流。

“朕明白这对你来说非常残酷，因为你和罗严塔尔是十年以上的密友。所以，只限于这一次，朕给你拒绝命令的权利。对于你来说，这或许反而是一个侮辱也说不定...”

米达麦亚第二次了解到莱因哈特的意思。也就是说，他如果拒绝接受赦令的话，那么皇帝就打算亲自率军讨伐叛逆者。

“请等一下，陛下”

帝国最高勇将的声音在颤抖着。这位过去曾经遭到高登巴姆王朝最大的门阀贵族布朗胥百克公爵以死胁迫，但是仍昂然地指责对方过失的年轻提督，现在整个人或许连心脏都变得苍白了。莱因哈特在椅子上坐了起来，左脚交叠在右脚的膝盖上面，以这种姿势目不转睛地看着米达麦亚，冰蓝色的新星在他的两眼里闪烁着。

“臣下愿意交出过去所有的武勋，但求陛下回心转意。不知陛下是否能予以采纳？”

“回心转意，回心转意是什么意思？”

莱因哈特提高了他的声调，激动的情绪在他白皙的脸颊上添了淡红色的妆。

“米达麦亚，你和吉尔菲艾斯怎么都向着罗严塔尔？应该要回心转意的人不是朕而是罗严塔尔吧！他背叛了朕，而不是朕辜负了他，不是吗？”

愤怒与意外的火焰，使得莱因哈特全身闪耀着金黄的火花。

“恕臣下赘言，罗严塔尔并不是有意犯下过错，大公也曾警告过我们地球教的余党可能介入此事。他的忠诚与功绩，非臣等能够相提并论。臣与他是多年的朋友，罗严塔尔比起常人来说，确实有着更高的心气，这也是他现在迟迟不肯向陛下低头认错的原因。恳请陛下无论如何，赐予他一个辩解的机会”

“什么机会？难道要朕亲自前往海尼森，以一个乞讨者的姿态，乞求他的解释？”

在乌鲁瓦希的时候，莱因哈特未曾对罗严塔尔有过一丝怀疑。但是吉尔菲艾斯被他标记一事，深深地伤害了他的矜持。贵为皇帝之尊，竟然让自己的omega被他人标记。最初知道这件事的瞬间，他想过原谅罗严塔尔，如果对方能够亲自来谢罪的话。可是罗严塔尔不但辜负了自己的宽容，甚至干脆地举兵反叛，难道连朕都不值得他低头吗？莱因哈特不禁想到。

“请恕臣下冒昧，陛下，今年二月罗严塔尔受到中伤的时候，您不是也相信他而且丝毫不为所动吗？”

“但是朕遭到袭击，吉尔菲艾斯被标记，这难道也是某个人的中伤吗？”

米达麦亚内心的地平线上，密布了绝望的黑云。毕竟皇帝曾经无视于种种传言，前往罗严塔尔的管辖区视察，甚至在意外发生后也决定饶恕罗严塔尔。但是他的宽容却遭到轻视的回报，罗严塔尔非但不认错，还高举大旗准备脱离银河帝国。换做是一个平常人也许都不能忍下此等侮辱，更何况皇帝陛下有着比任何人都要高傲的自尊。

但是莱因哈特没有道理要责备米达麦亚。况且，一想到他与罗严塔尔之间的友谊，再联想自己曾经与吉尔菲艾斯之间的种种，他不难体会对方的苦恼。莱因哈特并不是不明白这一点，只是年轻的皇帝也有他本身精神上的痛苦，他无法不让这个痛苦倾泻而出。而米达麦亚对于那个将自己赶进今日处境的友人，竟然没有丝毫怒意，再加上吉尔菲艾斯反复地表现出的，对自己alpha的袒护，使得莱因哈特感到难以忍受的愤怒与不快。明明他才是众人的皇帝陛下，银河帝国的战神，但是周围的人们似乎把自己的爱意和宽容全给了那个远在新领土的男人。

“难道朕愿意讨伐罗严塔尔？或许他确实有些想要辩解的地方。虽然比不上你与他之间的情谊，但是朕与他之间也同样有着友谊。朕想要的只是他来到朕的面前，说明原委，然后诚恳地向朕道歉而已。可是到现在为止他在做什么？他连张谢罪公文都没有送来，而且也没有任何书信表达他对吉尔菲艾斯的歉意，他的行为要朕如何相信他的忠心？”

米达麦亚无言以对。莱因哈特的指责是正确的，罗严塔尔的行为的确有太多教人批评的地方。此时米达麦亚的脑海里，所浮现的是密友咎由自取、一步一步进入迷宫深处的身影，但是不能把这幕情景告诉主君，因为他认为一旦说出来将不可收拾。这是为了皇帝，也是为了罗严塔尔。

他口中所说出来的，又是另外的事情。

“陛下，臣愿意以臣的性命作为交换，亲自前往海尼森说服罗严塔尔，使之跪在陛下的御前。罗严塔尔由于一时迷惘，请陛下无论如何宽恕他。臣下自知如此做法尊卑颠倒，本末倒置，但除此以外别无他法”

“米达麦亚，卿是不是搞错了什么！”，莱因哈特从椅子上站起来，头发就像一股金色的巨浪朝宇宙舰队总司令官袭来。“我才是银河帝国的皇帝，是他罗严塔尔该来向朕认错，而不是朕派遣使者求他回来！”

“陛下，对于罗严塔尔与吉尔菲艾斯大公之间的事情，臣深感不安。但是吉尔菲艾斯大公现在已经回到您的身边，他们的结合只是一场意外而已。但是如果错失了这个机会，罗严塔尔将永远失去回到陛下御前的机会了”

“你以为这种论调朕会接受吗！”，莱因哈特不顾仪态，一拳砸在桌子上。米达麦亚的话没有起到任何缓解情绪的作用，反而加剧了莱因哈特的不悦，他再度目不转睛地凝视着米达麦亚。

“朕还没有听见你的回答，愿意或者不愿意。不愿意的话，朕不介意亲自率军”

米达麦亚把头深深地低下来，蜂蜜色的头发掩盖他的脸，从皇帝的视线中把表情藏匿起来，沉默之乐奏了几十小节，涨满了他们二人的耳膜。

“...臣谨遵陛下圣旨”


	12. 友谊

总司令官回到宇宙舰队司令部的时候，幕僚人员没有人敢正视他的脸。米达麦亚仿佛全身为苍白的磁场所环绕着，走进办公室。三十分钟后，最年少的幕僚卡尔.爱德华.拜耶尔蓝上将，以裹着公务盔甲的表情和声音，硬着头皮接受上司的召见。

“联络缪拉以及毕典菲尔特一级上将，这一次出征，有他们两人负责加强巩固两翼”

“是的，那么瓦列一级上将呢？”

“瓦列是一个稳重的男人，如果我战败的话，还有他可以作为最后的盾牌保护陛下，所以这一次我决定让他留守”

“那么这一次瓦列一级上将就不上阵了，不过阁下不会战败”

年轻的部下说着充满信赖与尊敬的话，使得米达麦亚脸部的表情显得有些犹豫。

“...说实话，这一次我倒是希望能够败给罗严塔尔这家伙”

“阁下！”

“不，那家伙可是非常骄傲自满，就算我倾尽全力，也不见得能够胜过罗严塔尔哪”，米达麦亚苦笑着说道。他那充满酸涩的表情，与拜耶尔蓝心目中所敬爱的长官，显得非常地不相称。疾风之狼总是显得那么年轻、爽快、大胆无畏，而且总是注视着前方，对上不谄媚，对属下极为和蔼，融洽上人给人爽朗澄明的感觉。不管是在拜耶尔蓝的眼中，或者在幼校的学生眼里看来，都称得上是一个理想的alpha。那些被指派担任他勤务兵的幼年学校学生，总是眼里透出闪闪发亮的光芒，集所有同年级学生的羡慕于一身。甚至还有些少年，特意将米达麦亚送给他们的糖果饼干带到学校里炫耀。但是这一片原本应该是晴朗的天空，此时却出现彼此纠结的黑云，笼罩在一片即将要下起雷雨的气氛当中。

“属下不这么认为”

“你要怎么想是你的自由，反正我是远比不上罗严塔尔的”

“阁下...”

拜耶尔蓝对长官的心事深深地感到同情，他一面犹豫着，不过还是忍不住要问出来，“假设阁下您所说的话不是因为谦逊，您同样也会同罗严塔尔元帅决战对吗？为了不让皇帝陛下弄脏他的手”

米达麦亚闭上眼睛，在一片沉重的气氛中点点头。

“就算罗严塔尔和我两人同时丧命，银河帝国仍然可以存续下去。但皇帝陛下就不同了，如果陛下有个万一的话，那么我们好不容易才挣来的和平与统一就会毁于一旦。我就算没有办法获胜，也没有道理会战败”

米达麦亚这个时候的口吻极为平淡，这反而让拜耶兰儿感到不安。面对如此苦恼的长官，拜耶尔蓝不禁对把他逼到如此境地的罗严塔尔元帅和皇帝陛下产生了些许怨念。如果这二人愿意坐下来平心静气地谈一谈，而不是选择遵循内心的傲气而互相伤害的话，又怎么会把米达麦亚元帅推入两难的境地。

“阁下，如果这样的话就麻烦了。假设阁下与罗严塔尔元帅当真同时战死的话，那么您周围的人会很伤心的。没有您的话，皇帝陛下多少也会感到些许寂寥的吧，奥贝斯坦元帅也许会更加专横也说不定”

拜耳尔蓝心想无论如何都要设法激励长官，不过米达麦亚好像也没有因此受到多大的刺激。他反倒是苦笑着说道：“对于陛下来说，只要有吉尔菲艾斯大公陪着他就够了。况且要是罗严塔尔和我同时消失的话，那么军务尚书也就可以安心了，或许会就此归隐也说不定”

“阁下，您这玩笑未免”

“算了吧！我们结束这种假设的讨论吧。立刻联络毕典菲尔特和缪拉”

拜耶尔蓝对长官投以担忧的眼神后，便敬礼离开办公室，留下米达麦亚一个人在胸中低语着。

“奥贝斯坦姑且不论，不过另外还有一个家伙，那个家伙是绝对不能饶恕的。在我上阵之前，一定要先为陛下驱除这只害虫”

自从罗严塔尔出事之后，朗古虽然是内务省所属的一员，不过最近倒是三天两头地朝奥贝斯坦那里跑，一副忠实勤奋的样子。这一天，朗古从军务尚书的办公室里出来，他的身体突然全部僵硬起来了，因为他的办公室外站了一队身穿黑底银纹制服的宪兵队士兵。朗古通过敞开的大门走进去，宪兵队总监克斯拉、吉尔菲艾斯大公和米达麦亚元帅正在里面坐着，看上去像是在等人。

“克斯拉一级上将，吉尔菲艾斯大公还有米、米达麦亚元帅！”

“喔！现在正当红的内务次长阁下，竟然知道在下的名字，真是荣幸之至”

米达麦亚的声音里，一反平常地充满着恶意的毒素。在对方灰色眼眸的扫射下，朗古无意识地倒退了两布，克斯拉的手部微微地转了转后，两名士兵向前架住朗古的胳膊。

“如果要找军务尚书的话，请上五楼的办公室”，朗古慌乱地说道。

“情况还不明显吗？内务次长”，由敌意化成杀意的转变，从米达麦亚的声音里面渗出来，他不自觉地把手按在枪把上。米达麦亚身上所散发的锐气，像是无形的利剑，刺入朗古的身体。

克斯拉将手按在疾风之狼的肩膀上，接着他鄙夷地看着朗古，“朗古次长，有证据显示前费沙总督博尔德克一事是你所设计的冤案，那么依据帝国的法律，请你到我们宪兵队总部走一趟”

朗古的脸色显得很恐慌，不过他仍旧故作镇定地说道：“宪兵总监所言真是叫人意外。既然要逮捕属下，那么请阁下至少拿出皇帝陛下的御令，无凭无据就想抓人，恐怕不合制度吧？”

“你这只人面蛀虫，还有脸说帝国的律法制度！”，米达麦亚的表情和声音都充满了苛烈的气味，灰色的眼眸更是迸射出怒气的洪流。

“内务次长，为什么我会同克斯拉一级上将一同来呢？”，一道不大不小的声音响起，吉尔菲艾斯大公面无表情地看着朗古，“这是陛下的口谕，明白我的意思吗？”

“哈....可、可是”，朗古欲言又止地看着众人。

“因为你有罪，所以陛下决定以帝权和国法惩治你”，吉尔菲艾斯继续说道。

吉尔菲艾斯的言语，直直地刺激着朗古的神经。他就像泄了气的皮球，全身瘫软，双腿发虚地被士兵们拖走。

“吉尔菲艾斯大公，让您看到这么难看的一幕，真是对不起”，元帅的声音极低，而且缺乏生气。

“不，该道歉的是我。罗严塔尔元帅和陛下，我谁都没能劝住”

吉尔菲艾斯穿着军装，身后的披风与陛下所穿戴的一样，也是白色。脖子上的白色项圈恰到好处地盖住腺体上的伤口，散发着温润的色泽，荧绿色的光芒时隐时现。

米达麦亚和吉尔菲艾斯两人默不作声地看向对方，作为罗严塔尔和莱因哈特两人“吵架”的最直接受害人，他们二人现在已经没有多余的心情礼貌性地客套。

吉尔菲艾斯最终开口道：“我有些后悔没有待在海尼森，如果那样的话，也许事情还有转机，没想到陛下也很顽固”，吉尔菲艾斯无奈地笑了笑，“我会尽可能劝陛下宽大处理的”

“吉尔菲艾斯大公...”

“米达麦亚元帅，请您信任我，安心地完成您的任务吧”

“...我明白了，麻烦您了”

米达麦亚踩着仿佛虚脱了的脚步走远了，吉尔菲艾斯站在原地目送他的背影。

回到大本营的时候，吉尔菲艾斯不出意外地在办公室里见到了莱因哈特。当门从身后被侍从关上以后，吉尔菲艾斯像是脱力一般软软地倒在沙发里。大公解下披风，他的背后已经被冷汗浸湿，在黑色的军装上留下巨大的一滩水渍。

莱因哈特坐到他的身边，捧着红发青年的下巴，吻上对方淡粉色的嘴唇。他轻易地撬开吉尔菲艾斯的嘴巴，一边用舌头细致地抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的口腔，一边通过唾液把自己的信息素喂到大公的身体里。

吉尔菲艾斯的额头上渗出汗珠，他想推开莱因哈特，但是双手根本使不上劲。莱因哈特为吉尔菲艾斯特意从医疗局要来了新研制的信息素适应器，原本这是为了改善omega体质而制作的专用道具，而莱因哈特把它要过来，在里面注入自己的信息素。通过吉尔菲艾斯的佩戴，莱因哈特的信息素会慢慢地，渗入红发青年的身体。这是一种温和的方法，能让被标记的omega缓慢地接受另一个alpha，至少生理上不再那么排斥。

“好像确实有效”，莱因哈特用手指轻轻地捏着吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊。

吉尔菲艾斯的身体上下起伏着，对于皇帝陛下，虽然没有之前那么激烈，但他还是无法全然接受。

“罗严塔尔送来一封以帝国政府为抬头的通讯文，要朕读出来吗？”

“不用了”

莱因哈特像是没有听到吉尔菲艾斯的拒绝，迳自从桌上拿起一张公函，“致帝国政府，军务尚书奥贝斯坦与内务省次长朗古两人，垄断国政，放任地球教渗透政府系统，漠视皇帝的存在，迳自进行肃清。我罗严塔尔元帅无法坐视，如果因情势之所需，将以实力来排除他们二人之专横，清扫国内之叛徒”

“朕什么时候允许过奥贝斯坦或者朗古这一班人垄断政治？说到这个，今天作为朕的代理人，行驶权力的感觉怎么样？”

“处理朗古确实可以安抚大家的不安，但是对于权力本身，我并不渴求它”

莱因哈特握住吉尔菲艾斯的双手，“可是总有一天，你要成为朕的皇妃，同朕一起治理银河帝国”

“可是”

莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯，不悦地说道：“事到如今，你已经没有拒绝的权利了，吉尔菲艾斯”

大公别过头，没有说什么。

莱因哈特面对吉尔菲艾斯冷淡的回应，只是伸出手抚上对方手感良好的头发。再过一段时间吧，皇帝陛下暗自想到，等一切都过去了，吉尔菲艾斯会理解我的。

另一边，则是一场伤心的离别。艾芳虽然不想把这次离别看成是永远的分离，但是两人在不得已的情况下分出两地一年之后，仅重逢两个月的时间，却又必须要与自己的爱人再次分开。

“往后会有一阵子不能回家唷！”

这样的话在米达麦亚家已经不是什么罕有的事情了。艾芳的丈夫是一位军人，而且又是指挥大军之人，像这种几百光年甚至几千光年的征途，对他们来说已经是稀松平常的事情。

但是，这一次的情况与以往都不同，艾芳无法若无其事地说安心地去吧。她深知自己的丈夫与此次征讨的对象，罗严塔尔元帅有着多么深厚的情谊，像武运昌隆这种话她根本说出口。

人跟命运相互依存，相互召唤，相互创造。厄运无缘无故闯进我们的生活这样的说法是不对的。厄运从我们敞开的房门跨进来，是我们将厄运请到自己的跟前。没有谁拥有足够的力量和智慧，能够用言行阻止那些因其本质和特性注定要发生的灾难。艾芳明白，自己的丈夫一定已经陷入怪圈里，而她除了安慰对方以外，无能为力。

因为对于米达麦亚来说，罗严塔尔不仅是朋友，还是一个声音，一个能够永远在灵魂中听到的声音。这是他生命中最美好的东西。还是下级军官的时候，米达麦亚虽然被周围的贵族看不起，才华没有施展的地方，但他并不孤独，因为他有一位朋友。即使两人参加不同的战役，米达麦亚也总能听到他的声音。行星卡普兰卡战役，他们二人在苦寒、高重力和水银性的恶劣环境中死里逃生。亚姆立札会战，他们一起为彼时还是罗严克拉姆伯爵的少年效力。利普休达特战役，他们一起迎击奥夫雷沙，自此以后两人只要看见白肉料理就会作呕得吃不下去。要知道，只要有一位知己，人便不会再受到情绪的煎熬。冬季和春季的奥丁，繁华的费沙，还有蔚蓝的行星海尼森。米达麦亚记得所有的一切。

友谊是一种跟双胞胎生死不移的共生相似的纽带。在志趣、喜好、品位、修养和秉性方面惊人的相似性，将两个人的命运联系到一起。即使其中的一个背叛另一个也是枉然，因为他们的命运仍是共同的。即使其中的一个逃离另一个也是枉然，因为他们可以感知彼此的内心。即使其中的一个选择了新的朋友或情人也是枉然，只要没有某种不成文的秘密应许，另一个仍无法从这种共生中解脱。这种人的命运是平行的，不管其中的一个离开另一个多远都无济于事，无论多远，哪怕其中一人的生命消逝。

米达麦亚感觉到妻子温暖纤细的手，正轻轻地扶住自己的脸颊。艾芳紫罗兰的眼眸，哀伤地看着自己，她正极力忍住眼眶中的泪水。

“你们都要好好的，到时候我们可以再请罗严塔尔元帅到家里来吃饭”

“不要担心，不会有事的”，米达麦亚抱住妻子，手安抚性地拍着对方的背部。

另一方面，新领土总督府的民事长官艾尔斯亥玛，拒绝对总督宣誓忠诚。尽管他被罗严塔尔的威胁，以及他那金银妖瞳所散发出来的目光所压倒，但是最后还是没有屈服。

罗严塔尔沉默地听着对方的拒绝之词，不久之后，在他终于挤出来的声音当中，有着接近是沉痛的口吻，“如果你不能协助我的话，那么这件事就到此算了。只要你走出官舍，而且不对我有任何敌对行为，那么你和你的家族就可确保安全。”

罗严塔尔当场写了一张简函，交予艾尔斯亥玛带在身上，并且让他毫发无伤地回到家中。那封简函的抬头是给米达麦亚的，罗严塔尔在当中明确地写着艾尔斯亥玛对于皇帝的忠诚心绝对没有怀疑的余地，并且要求米达麦亚多予关照，以免他在将来遭受皇帝的斥责或处断。

罗严塔尔对于艾尔斯亥玛的宽容，证明他的精神当中，的确有着高洁的情操，但是另外，还是有着为了生存和发展，所必须预先采取的对策。

“不管最后是败给皇帝也好，是被皇帝给消灭也好，至少必须要是在竭尽全力以后”

罗严塔尔的金色右眼无声地咕哝着，但是他那只蓝色的左眼，马上就反对了。

“既然要作战就应该要期望胜利。一开始就想着要失败，这怎么行呢？难道你所希望的是败北和灭亡吗？真是不可救药哪！”

新帝国历零零二年十月十四日。米达麦亚元帅所指挥的宇宙舰队的舰艇，已经布满了影之城周边的空域，共有舰艇四万二千七百七十艘，将兵四百六十万八千九百名。

罗严克拉姆王朝掌权以来最大、最惨烈的一场内战开始了。


	13. 陨落

银河帝国宇宙舰队总司令官米达麦亚元帅，此时正在旗舰人狼上，召集缪拉与毕典菲尔特两名一级上将，商讨作战计划。不过基本的作战计划其实早就已经拟定好了。只要一出兵讨伐罗严塔尔的话，在舰队整体陷入鏖战之前，快速地攥住主导权，然后发动一场快攻，给予敌人致命的一击，使敌人整个瓦解。只要获得了首站的胜利，那么战况将很快变得明朗，因为罗严塔尔的军队，不管咋物质上或者在心理上，都没有可供支撑的后盾。

作战商讨进行没多久就结束了，当咖啡送上来的时候，毕典菲尔特提出了一个严重却毫无顾忌的疑问。

“究竟罗严塔尔是出于什么心理才不愿意向皇帝陛下谢罪呢？在我看来，标记吉尔菲艾斯大公这件事他有着无法推卸的责任”

“如果这个世界上所有人都遵循着道理行事的话，哪还会有那么多纷争？”，缪拉一边说着，一边用眼神制止了毕典菲尔特想要继续说下去的欲望。现在比谁都要难受的，想必就是总司令官自己。毕典菲尔特说出这样的话，实在太过于钝感。

“不，缪拉提督，请不要特别顾虑我，罗严塔尔元帅和我个人之间的友谊，终究只是个人的私情，不能够和国家的重责相提并论”

米达麦亚轻描淡写地化解僚友对他个人的顾虑，但是他所说的每一个字每一句话底下，究竟掩藏着多么汹涌澎湃的情绪，不了解米达麦亚的人，只怕难以想象吧。缪拉听到这些话，内心也不禁升起苦涩的感觉。

“要我说，你们两个也都别烦恼了。大不了等我们打败罗严塔尔之后，把他揪到皇帝陛下的面前，逼着他向陛下认错不就得了。要是他不愿意，我们就轮流向他身上打一拳，直到他愿意为止”

毕典菲尔特的说辞让室内一扫沉重的气氛，这位橘红色头发的猛将，正在以他自己的方式为米达麦亚分担忧虑。米达麦亚听到毕典菲尔特的话，也忍不住轻笑出声。

“要是有你说的这么容易就好啦”

米达麦亚等人出发后，莱因哈特也立刻从费沙出发，乘坐总旗舰伯伦希尔来到影之城的周边空域。此时跟随在皇帝身边的人员是吉尔菲艾斯大公，艾齐纳哈一级上将和瓦列一级上将。莱因哈特原本拒绝了吉尔菲艾斯想要随行的请求，换来的却是对方的绝食抗议。金发青年明白对方倔起来十分顽固，但他仍旧放任吉尔菲艾斯不吃东西，因为他心里也有一股气。然而在医疗室看到足足三天滴米未入的吉尔菲艾斯再次发起低烧，手里打着营养液的样子，莱因哈特终究还是心软了。

“你究竟要折腾到什么时候？”

莱因哈特坐在一旁，几乎是全身靠在红发青年的身上问道。

“以前的你不是这样的”

“这不重要”，吉尔菲艾斯窝在沙发的一角，抬头看向天花板，淡淡地答道。

皇帝陛下的手顺着大公敞开的大腿，缓慢地摸到他的腹部，有一搭没一搭地按着那手感紧实的小腹。

“你也好，罗严塔尔也好，向我低头难道是这么样让你们厌恶的事情吗？”

此时如一层薄纱笼罩在莱因哈特脸上的表情，是凄怆而非辛辣。但这只是掠过大海一角的暴风，丝毫无损年轻霸主的俊美。莱因哈特那近乎灿烂的金发晃动着，就像是这场风暴匠余波。

“最近我一直在想一个问题，也许罗严塔尔元帅的内心其实期待与您一战，但是您却派出了米达麦亚元帅”

“朕给过米达麦亚拒绝的机会”

“自从杨元帅不在宇宙中之后，您一直在渴望强大的敌人。如果有人认为您有缺点的话，那么您随时欢迎他向您挑战，一个没有实力的霸者被打倒也是理所当然的，您是这样想的吧？”

莱因哈特将头枕在吉尔菲艾斯的大腿上，金黄色的头发盖住了他白皙的两颊。

“陛下，收手吧，现在还来得及”

“朕已经说过很多遍，问题不在于朕，而是在罗严塔尔那边。我不想再和你谈论这个问题”

莱因哈特转过身，闭上眼睛。

十月六日，银河帝国以皇帝的名义，褫夺了奥斯卡.冯.罗严塔尔的元帅称号。如此一来，罗严塔尔便丧失了对他麾下总计五百万大军的指挥权，而且在法律上也成为了一个不折不扣的叛逆者。

罗严塔尔听到自己被褫夺元帅称号的时候，脸上不禁荡漾着苦笑的涟漪，自从进入军官学校以后，这还是第一次自己身上没有一官半职。自己的身分不受到任何权力保障的情况，令罗严塔尔感觉到有些奇妙。在苦笑还没有褪去以前，一则来自米达麦亚的超光速通信，传送到托利斯坦战舰上。

这一则通信对米达麦亚来说，是整个状况演变到此之后，第一次可以和罗严塔尔直接交谈的机会。当通信官前来报告的时候，罗严塔尔瞬时陷入沉思之中，不久之后即命令通信官，将超光速通信转接到他的个人通讯室。

个人通讯室中的萤幕，由原来的灰白转而呈现出友人年轻朝气蓬勃的脸庞。

“罗严塔尔你这个大混蛋！”

米达麦亚将他连日以来的忧虑和不安化为一句极具冲击力的开场白。

“喂，不要一上来就骂我嘛。好了啦，米达麦亚，我向你道歉”

罗严塔尔口吻还像以前一样，无论发生什么，都不会影响二人之间真挚的友谊，就算此时严格来说，他们二人属于敌我阵营。

“罗严塔尔，要道歉就随我去谒见陛下吧！如何？我可一点都不想和你交战。有吉尔菲艾斯大公和我在，陛下那么宽宏大量，一定会原谅你的”

“米达麦亚，我也不想与你交战”

“罗严塔尔，既然这样的话”

“皇帝陛下派出你，我只有打败你，才有资格同他作战”

这一句若无其事的话，让米达麦亚无言以对，沉静的激情在罗严塔尔金色的右眼和蓝色的左眼当中闪耀着。

“皇帝和我都同样地渴望强大的对手，如此一来，正好合了我们的意。先不说别的，米达麦亚，你觉得如何呢？你要不要和我一起联手呢？”

“由你来说的，这个玩笑一点都不好笑”

“这不是什么玩笑，我做正皇帝，你做副皇帝，不不不，反过来也没有关系，两个人一起来分割支配整个宇宙也不坏啊！”

米达麦亚灰色的眼眸，在通信荧幕中，为一层沉痛的阴影所笼罩，脸上密布着无色的云彩。

“你醉了，罗严塔尔”

“我没醉”

“你醉了，不是因为酒，而是一场沾染血腥的梦”

米达麦亚深深地叹了一口气，透过荧幕，罗严塔尔仿佛可以感受到他的气息。

“罗严塔尔，回来吧。在一切无法挽回之前，回到我们的身边，艾芳还说下次要请你再喝她亲自煲的猪骨汤”

罗严塔尔紧闭着眼睛，然后又睁开。

“可惜，我要辜负她的好意”

“罗严塔尔，求你”

此时的米达麦亚不是以帝国元帅的身份，而是以罗严塔尔挚友的身份，哀求他回心转意。

“米达麦亚，我们再怎么讨论，也不会达成统一的意见。既然这样，就结束无意义的谈话吧”

“罗严塔尔...”

“...再见，米达麦亚”

通讯到此便切断了。

我们不得不接受，我们的期望在这个世界上不会有彻底的回声。我们不得不接受这个现实，即便是最要好的朋友，也不能完全地做到心意相通，或者并不能无视自身去成全对方的愿望。我们不得不接受分离，这是人类最难完成的重任之一，不得不站在原地，看着另一个人越走越远。

友谊不是柏拉图式的情感，而是严格的人类法则。除了冲动和自私，在人们的内心深处还存在着这样一个法则。友谊不含欺骗，因为双方彼此均无所求，朋友可以被杀掉，但两个人从少年时代就缔结的友谊是杀不掉的，直到生命结束也不可能被扼杀。记忆会继续活在人的意识里，就像一块无言的英雄纪念碑。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚在通讯即将切断那一瞬间的表情，将会牢牢地印刻在双方的脑海里，直到宇宙血流成河，舰艇拖着残破的身躯飘荡，人们内心的激情转变为绝望。

帝国双璧互相撞击，孰胜孰负呢？帝国所有的将兵，大概没有人不对这个问题感兴趣吧？但是若将这个问题现实化，想到本身也参与其中一方的时候，热烈的兴奋不禁急速地变成冷颤。

帝国双璧的对决，其水准之高另一半庸将难以想象，双方的前锋部队尚未正式交锋以前，激烈的火花已经迸裂开来。

“看那移动展开的手腕，速度何其地快呀！”

金银妖瞳充满了赞叹之意，不过接着又闪耀着用兵家的苛烈。

“可惜啊可惜，阵容稍嫌单薄。不过这也是没有办法的，米达麦亚脚步之快，可不是一般凡人跟得上的”

罗严塔尔早已料到米达麦亚用兵神速，早在几天以前就整合好新领土各处兵力，现在为了对付对方，他将其编排成密集阵型。罗严塔尔还派人从旧同盟的领土内搜刮了不少弃置的战舰，将他们稍加修葺之后，悄悄地开往伊谢尔伦要塞周围，这是为了伊谢尔伦拒绝自己的合作和准备的后手。

十月二十四日。

罗严塔尔与米达麦亚双方的舰队，在兰提马力欧星域对阵。

九点五十分，双方的距离以五点四光秒的速度接近中，通信回路经过短暂的空白后，随即为激烈的叫声所取代。

“攻击！”

“攻击！”

同一种语言，下达了同一个命令。

数万道的光柱，将星星原有光芒打散了。舰艇被包围在能源中和磁场当中，像是巨大的萤火虫似地闪闪发亮，无法负荷强大能源直击的舰艇，顿时爆炸成碎片四散纷飞，像是在光与影交错而成的巨大的帆布上，泼洒死亡与破坏的鲜艳颜色。战争女神好像扔着被扯断的项链似地，光球与火焰琚毫无秩序地零落纷散着，而第二波的还击又接踵而至了。舰体被能源光束割裂而残破不堪，能源流无声地咆哮着，将生命体与非生命体全部抛向真空。无声的哀号贯穿了整个宇宙，高热与火焰像是一件件发光的寿衣紧紧地包裹着他们的身躯。不管统率军队的是多么高洁的指挥官，他们的目的仍是确保已方能够维持兵力的优势，而杀人便是一个能够获得最大效果的手段。军人的责任与义务，就是杀人与死亡。

罗严塔尔一开始的攻势凶猛得超乎常规。有的战舰将所有炮门全开，朝着四方扫射光箭，不要命地以高速在无人的虚空中来回穿梭；有的战舰自己关掉了回避冲撞的系统，横冲直撞地用舰首将地方的驱逐舰一切为二；有的巡航舰一个劲地将主炮对着眼前近距离的敌人齐射，结果自己也被爆炸形成的光卷了进去。疯狂的攻击突破了理性的防御，破坏和杀戮的宴会如火如荼地展开。

最初参战的兵力，是罗严塔尔的五百二十万大军对米达麦亚的二百五十九万，所以基本的态势是罗严塔尔攻，米达麦亚守。米达麦亚将自己舰队的机动力发挥到最大的限度，哪里的防御网破了，立刻就有新的舰艇补上，坚决阻挠罗严塔尔军的渗透。

罗严塔尔看着第一波的攻势不错，转头用眼神示意贝根伦格，贝根伦格会意地打开全舰队的所有通讯回路。

“想必各位已经杀够了，那么接下来按照给诸位发过去的坐标点，一边攻击，一边后退”

接到贝根伦格的命令后，醉心于流血的罗严塔尔军迅速地恢复了冷静，停止了横行，重新建立起看似紊乱的舰列，慢慢地朝后撤退战线。

罗严塔尔这么做的目的，无非是在战场上一边战斗，一边完成先前的纵深阵型。因为米达麦亚专注于防御，就算他一味地攻击，也不能在帝国其余舰队赶到之前完成包围网，那么干脆向后退到同盟境内，采用持久战策略。一旦帝国军深入同盟境内，补给线将会变得吃紧，说不定能再现亚姆立札会战的场景。与已故的比克古提督还有杨提督不同，罗严塔尔可不会过多地顾虑帝国军队可能对同盟境内造成的破坏，如果焦土战略没用的话，当年奥贝斯坦为什么要提出这个建议呢？

双方战力均衡的时间点，比原先的预期来得还要早。

十月二十五日八时三十分，毕典菲尔特一级上将也到达战场。尽管在赶路的过程中，有些舰艇因为跟不上而脱队了，但是超过一万艘舰艇的新战力还是会给战局带来不小的影响。

“冲锋！帮米达麦亚争取一些吃早餐的时间吧！”

毕典菲尔特的旗舰王虎，挺立在部下的前头，率先跃进战场。据说此时的毕典菲尔特正一边啃着充作早餐的热狗，上面沾满了芥末，然后一边站在舰桥的荧幕前面。

“黑色枪骑兵那么快就来了吗？”

罗严塔尔在旗舰托利斯坦的舰桥上，不禁发出尖锐的咂舌声。此时的罗严塔尔军，已经向后退至兰提马力欧星域的里侧。

毕典菲尔特的前进目标刚好位于一条人工能源河的另一边。这条河是由太阳风的定向流动以及行星的运行力量微妙地作用造成的，当它流经战场时，吸收了战场上被释放和浪费的能源而形成能源急流，这可以说是兰提马力欧星域的一大特殊地理条件。静寂而又汹涌澎湃的能源波涛夹杂着丧失航行能力的舰艇残骸和化为无机物的人类尸体碎片，朝着太阳引力所能达到的遥远而黑暗的尽头流去。

毕典菲尔特可以迂回绕过这条危险的大河，但是黑色枪骑兵像是不怕死一样直接冲了进去。

“计算他们的着陆点”，贝根伦格对旗舰的监控员下达指令。得到答案后，贝根伦格又下令全军对着毕典菲尔特舰队的渡河点集中炮击。

刚渡河就遭受如同倾盆大雨般猛烈炮击地黑色枪骑兵也不是吃素的舰队，无视了受损的舰队，耐住猛攻的他们，就像死侍一样发起猛烈的进攻。光束与光束互相冲突，炫目的光彩漩涡涌起又碎落。磁力炮所射出的超硬钢弹贯穿了复合装甲，散射的光子弹乱打着舰体。以急角度袭来的能源、光束直接击中氢动力炉，炸飞了炮塔，热风和辐射形成的旋风把乘员抛向死亡的无底洞。

但是罗严塔尔军也是骁勇善战的舰队。最初的冲击过去后，黑色枪骑兵的问题也逐渐地暴露。毕典菲尔特的这支部队在回廊战役中损失了将近一半的战役，后来又和法伦海特的残部合并，因此双方在配合上并不完美。毕典菲尔特从渡河点向前扑时，法伦海特的旧部们就显得有些笨重，没有跟上他的步伐，直接导致了整个舰队的阵型撕裂。

趁此机会，罗严塔尔舰队的前锋部队，干脆地混入他们的行列之中。因为都是帝国的舰队，一时间竟是敌我难辨。这使得无秩序的混战，像波纹似地向外扩散。

“不要出丑哪！帝国舰队互相对抗的战役，在利普休达特战役中就经历过了，不是吗？现在还慌什么慌！”

可是此时却只有正在怒吼的毕典菲尔特所率领的舰队，在众人的面前，展示着他们不至于被敌方或已方误认的漆黑色身影。毕典菲尔特在无秩序的乱流中，被夹在数不清的舰队中，身后又是能量河，一副被切断后路，任人宰割的姿态。

幸好缪拉的舰队于二十五日十九点也加入了战场。

“毕典菲尔特也真是的，回廊战役里吃的教训还不多吗？”

缪拉虽然嘴上抱怨着，但还是命令舰队前进，绕过能量河之后，接应毕典菲尔特。至此，双方的战力比数几乎已经对等。米达麦亚将战场全幅的两军配置图放在辅助荧幕上的时候，却发现敌军一支小部队的移动有些怪异。

“那支部队是...”

司令官低语着，而幕僚人员克里中校则答道：“是罗严塔尔元帅的直属部队吧？”

“这个我明白，难道是什么奇兵吗？”

米达麦亚所担心的是，那一小支舰队可能就是敌人的最精锐的部队，此时作出这种奇妙的移动，究竟是有什么企图呢？正因为那一小支舰队的移动路线并不是呈一直线，所以要了解他们的目的得花一点时间，不过不久之后，米达麦亚随即发出原来如此的啐舌声。原来已方最突出战线的拜耶尔蓝舰队，已经被敌方的一部分故意后退的舰队诱导，正朝前方直前当中，而且那一小支舰队已经截断了他的后方。

虽然曾经预先警告过拜耶尔蓝，千万不要中了罗严塔尔的伎俩，但是他年纪轻轻，作风又极为骠悍，所以发觉时已经无法制止他的攻势了。

罗严塔尔此时以令人觉得可怕的冷静，注视着眼前的拜耶尔蓝的窘状，然后回过头看着副官瑞肯道夫，没出声地笑着说道：“我们来教教这个乳臭未干的小子，究竟什么才能够叫作真正的用兵吧，瑞肯道夫”

罗严塔尔本身其实也是被人称为乳臭未干的年龄，可是在他与拜耶尔蓝之间的风格与魄力差距，却不只是由五岁的年龄差所造成的。

罗严塔尔军引诱拜耶尔蓝的舰队，来到火线密集的中心点之后，立即以光束和飞弹发动近距离扫射。拜耶尔蓝一面反击，一面后退，可是这两种动作每次相互交替的时候，前锋马上就遭到攻击，所以一直到米达麦亚将他们拯救出来为止，整个舰队已经遭到相当严重的损害了。不但副司令官雷玛中将战死，而且还失去了其他三名提督。

“完全被整惨了，非常对不起。”

出现在通信萤幕上的拜耶尔蓝感叹地说着，而米达麦亚则毫无笑容地回答道：“现在还是继续在被整之中，所以你用完成式来说还太早了”

十月三十日，双方的战斗仍然毫无间断、执拗地持续着。

由于双方的总指挥官具有不相上下的实力，而且都能迅速地洞察对方的战术，并且采取有效的应对，所以双方虽然都蒙受了不少损失，可是却不至于受到致命的伤害，一场场必须付出相应代价的流血战接二连三地持续着。

罗严塔尔在消耗战中，逐渐有几支分舰队因为补给跟不上或者其他的原因，而脱离大部队，退回周边空域的行星中。米达麦亚坚忍到现在，几乎可以确定己方优势在握。

“如果说我从杨威利身上学到了什么，那就是无论情况多么严苛，哪怕战至只剩一成的兵力，只要活用战场，也仍有胜算”

罗严塔尔平静地朝贝根伦格说道：“打开全部通讯回路，我有话要说”

“我知道”，罗严塔尔以低沉的、性感的嗓音说道：“你们心里充满了不安”

“不用否认你们内心的不安，因为此时此刻，我也同你们有着相同的想法，这大概是最后一次了。你们和我一样，也知道胜利女神并不会一直站在我们这一边。但是我站在这里，想要向诸位问一个问题。如果我们敬爱的凯撒被他身边的小人蒙蔽了双眼，如果我们深爱的祖国被那些肮脏的，只知道利用阴谋来达成目的的老鼠们腐蚀，如果我们可爱的家园因此蒙上阴影，你们告诉我，你们是选择像凯撒当年剥去高登巴姆王朝的毒瘤一样做一个自由的斗士，还是一个放任祖国沉沦毁灭的奴隶？”

“你们或许要说，罗严塔尔元帅举兵，不过是为了满足他个人的野心。是的，你的说法很对，我确实有自己的私心，那就是为罗严克拉姆王朝挖去最大的一块毒瘤！军务尚书奥贝斯坦为了自己的私心而挑拨离间，孤立陛下与群臣。内务次长朗古更是狐假虎威，在帝国内滥用秘密警察的权力，制造了一起有一起冤假错案。难道诸位还想回到当年那个弥漫充斥着白色恐怖的年代吗？”

“奥贝斯坦和朗古，明明没有任何武勋，在我们为帝国抛头颅、洒热血的时候，他们就像两只缩头乌龟一样待在安全的后方，而宇宙和平之后，他们却趁着陛下玉体欠佳，一下子窜出来，像跳梁小丑一样欺下瞒上。我罗严塔尔无法坐视不管！你们要记住，一个只懂得抗议的国家，是一个没有骨头的国家！一个只懂得抗议的政府，是一个没有骨头的政府！一个只懂得抗议的人，是一个没有骨头的人！我很骄傲，在你们这些人中，这样没有骨头的人，少之又少。我的面前，是一个留着千年不屈血液的军团。这血液，曾经在我们祖先的血管里面流淌过，他们没有屈服过！现在，它们在我们的身体里汩汩奔涌，你们告诉我，你们愿意他冷却吗？”

“能够团结人们的，有两件东西：共同的理想和共同的犯罪。我们有雕刻在黄金狮子旗上面的伟大理想，我们会为这理想流尽我们的最后一滴血！在今天的帝国，没有任何东西能够拯救我们的祖国，只有这理想！做你们想做的吧！就像皇帝陛下当年拿起枪，就像他带领着他的士兵们高举着那面金色红底的旗帜英勇杀敌一样！假如你们期望战斗，那就去战斗吧！然后我就能够看到你们是五百万没骨头的人还是五百万坚贞不屈的帝国士兵！”

罗严塔尔的演讲，让萎靡的气势再一次沸腾。米达麦亚几乎是目瞪口呆地看着前一秒还有些疲软的敌军，在下一秒变得比黑色枪骑兵还要勇猛。凭着一股狂热，不仅抵抗，而且成功地粉碎了米达麦亚的攻势。

十一月一日十六点，原本经常处在战火中心地带的毕典菲尔特，也得要暂时后退，以便重新整编舰队的阵列，所以罗严塔尔军便得到了一个前线战力比敌军优越的时机。罗严塔尔于是将正面战线缩小，以高密度的火力来阻止米达麦亚军的前进，并率领机动力为中心的直属部队，企图包抄敌人的左侧，如果此举成功的话，那么罗严塔尔军便可以以略属于对方的兵力，形成一个半包围的环，然后以左右两道火墙夹攻米达麦亚军，一句横扫成功。

不过这个可能产生戏剧性结果的攻势，因为缪拉及时的反应，在即将包抄成功的前一刻被阻挡下来了。双方你来我往的炮火应酬极为激烈，放出的能源已经超出了宇宙的负荷极限，于是形成巨大的能源旋风，如狂风暴雨般席卷了双方的舰艇。

缪拉的旗舰帕希瓦尔堪堪地躲过一发炮弹，他不禁向部下们笑着说道：“看来这次我的运气不错，我可不希望帕希瓦尔第一次上战场，就落得和伦贝克一样的结局”

此时米达麦亚军已经排成纵长列，同罗严塔尔连日的缠斗，米达麦亚虽然有意控制，但是整个部队已经离开兰提马力欧星域，朝同盟境内更深的空域行进。

“再朝里深入的话，可就大事不妙了，会加剧补给线的压力”

司令官同幕僚们说道。

“有一支同盟舰队正从伊谢尔伦方向朝我方驶来”，通讯官向米达麦亚报告到。

“什么？难道伊谢尔伦选择和罗严塔尔联手！”

米达麦亚的脸上露出一丝惊愕。

“梅克林格提督呢？”

“还没有消息”，拜耶尔蓝答道。

就在米达麦亚军因为顾忌从伊谢尔伦那儿来的同盟舰队而滞留原地时，原本呈后撤态势的罗严塔尔集中精密的火力，全军转守为攻，击溃了米达麦亚军的一个突破口。他从该突破口横向冲刺，由侧面攻击米达麦亚军的一个舰队。时间虽短，但是激烈程度几乎要让双方打断牙齿。

“后退！”，米达麦亚不得不下令道。

“报告，周围空域出现复数敌影”

“什么时候？”，缪拉困惑地看着后方突然冒出来的舰队。

原来先前脱离罗严塔尔的舰队并不是因为跟不上，而是他们遵从了主帅的命令，伪装成战斗不能的样子，藏在了因为激烈的战斗而产生的太空垃圾和陨石群中。

之前的一切都是佯攻，真正的包围网即将形成。

“不愧是罗严塔尔”

米达麦亚将自己的视线，从脸上印着紧张与不安的拜耶尔蓝脸上移到宇宙的时候，这样称赞道。

“总司令官阁下，我们该怎么办呢？”

拜耶尔蓝显然没有米达麦亚那么镇定，前面就是罗严塔尔的猛烈攻势，后面又有复数舰队所形成的拦截墙，这样的状况让饶是身经百战的拜耶尔蓝也感到紧张。

米达麦亚略作思考后，下令道：“通知全军集成纺锤阵型，我们要中央突破面前的罗严塔尔军”

“阁下，您的意思是？”

“与其被困在牢笼里，不如直接突破罗严塔尔的防线，占领海尼森。罗严塔尔这次把全部的兵力都带出来了，海尼森几乎是真空的状态。等到我们占领了海尼森，再配合费沙方面的主力部队，反包围他”

面对米达麦亚的意图，罗严塔尔迅速地重整阵型。他把舰队编成莱因哈特曾在巴米利恩用过的机动性纵深阵型，像薄卡片一样左右配置。当米达麦亚突破一层防御阵型之后，又会立刻出现另一阵。从后方赶来的舰队于罗严塔尔的主力汇合后，也加入其中。一旦米达麦亚突破一层，残余的部队便会与其他舰艇汇合，重整阵型之后再次加入下一次的防御壁的构筑中。

罗严塔尔此举是为了拖住米达麦亚的突破，用一层层像洋葱皮一样的阵型来消耗对方的战力。这样的阵型通常在双方数量有极大差距之时使用，然而双方数量差不多的话，最终的结果会变成惨烈的消耗战。当米达麦亚终于剥掉千层蛋糕的最后一层皮，将旗舰托利斯坦纳入射程范围内时，他们二人的舰队数量已经剩余只剩一成左右。此时，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的舰队因为种种原因互相焦灼着，处于你中有我，我中有你的态势。

十一月三日，战况真正意义上发生了巨大的变化。

梅克林格一级上将率领大军通过伊谢尔伦回廊，正朝主战场赶来。

“伊谢尔伦的小子，看来也有着认真正经的战略眼光哪！或者，是因为有一位好参谋在身边，梅尔卡兹那个老人给他们这种智慧的吧！”，罗严塔尔听到副官瑞肯道夫少校的报告后立刻明白自己之前准备的伪装成同盟军的佯攻部队大概率已经被排除。

不过这个猜测并没有命中真实的情况，伊谢尔伦的小子是凭着自己的判断，然后作出选择决定下来的。至少他并没有借助任何活着的人的力量。

无论如何，再继续现在的正面战斗已经毫无意义了。一旦梅克林格赶到战场，米达麦亚军会立刻获得压倒性的优势。

“真不愧是一代名将，在混乱的局势中迅速地调动全军，一面作战，一面后退，还能维持丝毫不紊乱的阵型。这样完美的例子，连战术教科书里面都没有记载”

缪拉注视着荧幕，然后赞叹地说道。而米达麦亚则沉默不语，因为这种本事对他来说已经不需要再加以言语话，他早已有所体会。此时的他，没有紧紧地皱着，在心里做出了一个尖锐且沉重的决定，那就是今年之内一定要了结这场内乱。如果过了这个年头的话，很可能会有暴动，而且目前困守在伊谢尔伦要塞里的人不晓得将会采取什么动作。所以趁着危险和混乱还没有大量成熟孵化以前，必须要尽早将孕育的卵全部击碎。

不过米达麦亚所谓的了解，指的是讨伐密友的军事行动。而帝国所有的将帅们，也都深知罗严塔尔不是一个会向人求饶的男子，所以当米达麦亚从僚友的脸上，看出近似乱流的感情起伏时，他毅然地下达一道指令：“全军最大战速，给我拦住托利斯坦。在罗严塔尔回到海尼森之前，加以逮捕”

米达麦亚的声音和表情，将所有人的议论给堵住了。

十一月六日。

罗严塔尔军后退时，米达麦亚紧咬着不放。因为先前的焦灼战，导致罗严塔尔的大部分部队都已经陷入米达麦亚军的射程之中，追击与反击相互交替展开。

“大家冲啊！不要让那群鲁莽的黑色枪骑兵在我们面前把功劳全抢了！”

法伦海特麾下有名的勇将麦思达中将在僚友的面前带头打头阵，开始了反击攻势。

尽管毫无协调与联系，但黑色枪骑兵凭着一腔热血，竟然赶在疾风之狼的面前拦截了罗严塔尔。

人狼的高机动性在此时发挥到了最大作用。十一月六日二十点三十分，在残存的黑色枪骑兵不要命的野蛮攻击下，米达麦亚成功地在罗严塔尔军礼撕开了一道大口子，横空出现在罗严塔尔的旗舰面前。

旗舰托利斯坦因为冲击的原因，猛烈地晃动着。当因为冲撞而造成的冲击再次平复下来以后，通讯官慌张地声音在舰桥响起。

“报告！敌军的装甲掷弹兵入侵我方旗舰！”

“阁下！请立刻避难！”，副官瑞肯道夫少校高声说道。

“避难？我还能逃到哪里去呢？”

罗严塔尔在这个时候，仍不忘用手梳拢他那些有些凌乱的头发。

“可是”

“我罗严塔尔宁可死，也绝不夹着尾巴乘坐救生艇，我不喜欢逃跑”

“阁下，这应该不是喜欢或者讨厌的问题吧？这攸关阁下的性命哪！”

“不！这是一个超越喜欢或者讨厌的问题。像过街老鼠一样四处逃窜，苟且偷生，这样的活法不适合我。身为军人，最后的结局也应该是死在战场上，难道你不这么认为吗？”

傲慢不逊的平静笑容，阻止了副官想要再劝诫的意图。

人制造了发生在自己身上的事后，又守在身边不肯放走。人就是这样，即使他在开始的那一刹那立刻感到并且知道自己所做的事情是致命的，但他还是照做不误。

很快托利斯坦舰桥的大门被人从外面撞开。为首的人脱下头盔，露出那一头蜂蜜色的头发，举起手枪对准罗严塔尔。

当一个人想打死另一个人时，之前肯定发生了许多事，不只是子弹上膛，然后举起枪口。然而仅仅是一瞬间，重新看见罗严塔尔的脸后，米达麦亚放下握着枪的手，朝友人走去。

两个老朋友，重新见面后，肯定会想起许多往事。换做以往，他们会开一瓶葡萄酒，一边喝一边畅想往事。但是现在，米达麦亚只是绷着脸问道：“你闹够了没有？”

“米达麦亚，感觉如何？在宇宙这一宽大华丽的舞台上，见证属于我们二人的战斗”，罗严塔尔像是自嘲般地勾起嘴角，“不过真可惜，到最后我也没能同皇帝陛下决一胜负”

这是一个奇妙的时刻，当米达麦亚恍如隔世般地站在托利斯坦的舰桥上，鼻子里闻着机械所发出的，带着淡淡臭味的空气，眼前的荧幕里舰艇包围着自己，和罗严塔尔谈论着绝对不能让奥贝斯坦听到的话题，他感觉自己仿佛能够感受到对方心底存在着的冲动四伏的黑夜。梦想、欲望、虚荣、私心、情欲、好斗、嫉妒、复仇的冲动就像豹子、秃鹫和东方暗夜中的大漠孤狼，隐伏在人们心底的黑夜中。当凶猛的野兽爬出湿冷的洞穴，在人们心里爬行，将某种冲动变成某种行动，而这种冲动在他们的心里已经酝酿了多年，隐伏了许久...无论如何绝望地向自己否认这种冲动的真正意味都无济于事。

“罗严塔尔，我所珍视的东西，即将灭亡，即将解体。你知道眼睁睁地看着这些发生的感觉有多难受吗！”

他们之间的友谊并没有变冷，反倒是更加灼热地燃烧着。之前的战斗就像一把薪柴，让这把火烧的更旺。

突然，原本已经归于平静的旗舰托利斯坦突然再一次猛烈地摇晃起来，而索敌屏幕上安静包围的舰队们也露出了混乱的姿态。

早已归降的克纳普斯坦，不知道为什么突然像发疯了一样打开所有的炮门，朝友军射去。他甚至关掉了舰艇的规避系统，横冲直撞地朝托利斯坦开来。米达麦亚对于眼前所展开的这场混乱中，在刚开始的一瞬间难以掌握它的意义。

这时，距离托利斯坦已经相当近的克纳普斯坦打开了公共通讯频道，他近似癫狂的声音在每一艘舰艇内回响。

“哈哈哈哈哈！大主教大人万岁！”

前来劝阻的副官早已被他射杀在地，克纳普斯坦在紧闭的舰桥内，操作着指挥台，企图用自己撞毁罗严塔尔和米达麦亚所在的旗舰。

“快把他打下来！”

后知后觉的众人度过惊愕交响曲的前奏后，这才想起来相应的措施。

“卑鄙小人！”

士兵们怒吼着。

其余的罗严塔尔残部，因为还搞不清事情的真相，被迫地拖入战斗中。在那一片色彩缤纷的混乱当中，炮火都对准了罗严塔尔的旗舰，一枚磁力炮弹此时正由一点钟方向，朝托利斯坦发射过来。

托利斯坦躲过了这一枚磁力炮弹，可是立刻又有另一枚飞弹，从托利斯坦回避的方向发射过来，在飞弹与旗舰相对速度增加的状态下，穿透了托利斯坦的外壁，并冲进旗舰内部，然后爆炸了。

米达麦亚的视野内，最初是上下剧烈地振动，接着又左右大副地摇晃着，一道强烈的闪光似乎将所有舰内的物体都染白之后，紧接着燃起了橘红色的大火。在这一场巨响和暴风之中，米达麦亚被人突然扑倒，原来指挥席周围的柱子刚好倒了下来，罗严塔尔把他推在了一旁，而那根柱子也正好压住了他的一条腿。此起彼落的爆炸声，几乎要震破人的耳膜。

就在视线与听觉乱成一片的时候，罗严塔尔注意到一个既没有光也没有影的物体，正朝着自己袭击过来。如果指挥席的柱子没有压住他的一条腿，那么要避开这个物体应该没有什么困难。就在那个物体接触他身体之前，罗严塔尔听到身边的一声惊呼，接着他眼睁睁地看着那个物体直直地刺进挡在自己身前那人的脖子。

“米达麦亚！”

昔日身体强健，充满着勃勃生机的友人此时正了无生机地躺在他的怀里。对方蜜蜡色的头发被鲜血染红，止不住的红色液体不断地从他大动脉处的伤口中流出。罗严塔尔拿出手帕，按在米达麦亚的伤口上，很快的，白色的手帕立刻变成了另一种颜色。罗严塔尔似乎明白了当年在秃鹰要塞，莱因哈特是以什么样的心情跪在濒死的吉尔菲艾斯大公身边。

他们都在挚友最近的地方，但是他们都无能为力。

米达麦亚眼中紧握着自己手的黑发青年的影像逐渐模糊。这大概就是临死前的感觉吧？

“罗严塔尔...看来我要比贵官早一步去瓦尔哈拉...”

“傻瓜！你在说什么话啊？”

“不过以这样的姿态，没有死在战场上的话，也不知道瓦尔哈拉会不会收留我”，米达麦亚剧烈地咳嗽起来，嘴角也深处鲜血。

罗严塔尔扶着米达麦亚的头，将手臂垫在对方的颈下，仿佛这样就可以减轻对方的痛苦似地。

“你可是帝国最勇猛的将士，瓦尔哈拉怎么不会为你敞开大门”

罗严塔尔的金银异瞳里难以言状的光芒，他的肩膀颤抖着。

“那就好....我先去瓦尔哈拉等你啦”

米达麦亚似乎微微地笑了笑，当微笑消失时，罗严塔尔的心脏猛地收紧。眼泪从他的金银异瞳中渗出，他永远地失去了自己的挚友。

整个舰桥仿佛已经成了一个血与肉的展示场：一个还只有十几岁的士兵，正一面哭叫着妈妈，一面找着被旋风削走的一只手臂；在另一个角落，有些士兵流着疼痛与恐惧的眼泪，用两只手试着把已经狼藉的内脏，再从腹部的伤口塞回去。

托利斯坦的主要系统被破坏，红色的警示灯在舰桥内滴滴地响着。

“阁下”

瑞肯道夫少校沉痛地叫着罗严塔尔。

“托利斯坦马上就要自爆了，我们走吧”

然而罗严塔尔就像听不见瑞肯道夫少校的话一样，他坐在米达麦亚的尸体旁，两眼紧闭。

“阁下”

“我不走”

罗严塔尔忽然说道，接着他睁开自己的金银异瞳，几乎是面无表情地扫视了还留在舰桥内的装甲掷弹兵。

“你们把米达麦亚的带回费沙，而我决定和托利斯坦一起在宇宙中消失，没有意见吧？”

为首的拜耶尔蓝沉默地从罗严塔尔的手里接过长官的尸体，装进专用的医疗舱里，接着他郑重地向罗严塔尔行了一个礼，然后消失在门的另一侧。

“对了，瑞肯道夫，有一件事情要拜托你了。海尼森的特留尼西特，找个时间把他处理了吧”

罗严塔尔的声音依旧和从前一样冷静。

“为陛下除掉毒瘤，这是我最后能做的事情”

十一月七日凌晨两点五十一分，沃尔夫冈.米达麦亚陨落。

二十分钟后，奥斯卡.冯.罗严塔尔随着旗舰托利斯坦的爆炸，成为宇宙的尘埃。他享年三十三岁，与他过去和他在敌对阵营的杨威利出生于同一年，也死于同一年。


	14. 裂痕

“这场不幸的内战，在新帝国里零零二年的十一月七日结束。但是对于我们参战的人来说，它就像一场巨大的浩劫，在所有人的心里留下了永远无法磨灭的伤痕”

这是梅克林格一级上将在通过伊谢尔伦回廊，抵达新领土空域并且得知罗严塔尔和米达麦亚战死的消息时，在日记里如此记载到。

缪拉从返回的拜耶尔蓝那里得到消息之后，巨大的惊愕让他的大脑出现了从未有过的空白。参加这场战斗之前，没有人预料到最后竟是以双璧陨落作为终章。

“总之，我们的人生传记，不管翻到哪一页，都是用血记录下来的文字。已经到了这种地步，就算用再光辉的信仰来粉饰，还是无法消除鲜红的血迹啊！”

就连猛将毕典菲尔特，也不禁怅然若失地对着战友缪拉说道。

此时的缪拉，因为米达麦亚战死的缘故，已经成为了战场上的临时总司令。旗舰托利斯坦的毁灭导致罗严塔尔军的残部几乎毫无抵抗地举起白旗，缪拉下令重新整编舰队，清点损害，一边清扫战场，一边朝海尼森驶去。

“缪拉，要是有一天，我是说如果，如果有一天皇帝陛下命令你来讨伐我的话，你会遵照陛下的命令吗？”

毕典菲尔特好不容易等缪拉布置完任务，副官离开舰桥之后问道。

“会啊”

缪拉几乎是立刻回答了这个问题，以至于毕典菲尔特反而有些怯懦地说道：“像这种问题，你起码该表现出有些烦恼之后再回答吧！”

“那要是换成你在米达麦亚元帅的立场上，你会领命出兵讨伐罗严塔尔元帅吗？”

缪拉反问道。

“呃...这个”

毕典菲尔特难得地支支吾吾了半天，最后却像是豁出去一般答道：“我也不想和战友互相残杀，但是皇帝陛下的赦令，也不能不接。你这个问题不好”

“那提出问题的人自己更应该反省”

毕典菲尔特忽然叹了一口气。

“原本以为吉尔菲艾斯大公回来以后，可以把三元帅之城改为双元帅之城。依照现在的情况来看，改成四元帅之城更为合适吧”

在费沙回廊通往帝国本土的出入口即将建成的一个要塞，被命为多莱.古罗斯阿多米拉尔斯布鲁格，意思是三元帅之城，也就是用来纪念罗严克拉姆王朝的六名元帅当中，已经死去的三名，吉尔菲艾斯、法伦海特和舒坦梅兹元帅。莱因哈特建造一个壮大帝国的构想，经由这种实地的建设，逐渐踏实地具体化。身在军务的第一线，统辖并指挥这些新要塞建设工作的人，就是米达麦亚元帅。米达麦亚非常能够适应新时代里面的新任务，而且对于他所被赋予的课题，也都逐渐在圆满地达成中。他是帝国的第一勇将，不过却不单单只是一名勇将，因为他其实有着绝佳的弹性与气度，虽然他本身并不自觉，不过像罗严塔尔等人，却一直给予他极高的评价。莱因哈特当然也是充分掌握这一点，所以才一直把重任托付给这位疾风之狼。

想到还在建设中的要塞，缪拉心中的海洋宛如涨潮一般，苦涩激烈的海水不断地朝岸上袭来。经由此次事件，万一日后莱因哈特与臣下之间陷入了整肃与叛逆这两者的恶性循环的话，那么缪拉不禁要怀疑，已经陨落的二位元帅、自己还有自己的僚友们究竟是为什么要把自己的性命作为赌注，千辛万苦地打倒高登巴姆王朝、消灭自由行星同盟、不断地作战，将全宇宙勾勒出一道流血的轨迹呢？

缪拉本身无法在意这种假设的问题，因为甚至连帝国双璧都无法拜托这种悲惨的命运。莱因哈特对于将帅们的信赖，将会产生什么样的变化，这种想象不禁让他感到十分地不安。毕典菲尔特现在虽然说是如果，可是又有谁能够说，有朝一日这个假设不会变成事实呢？

十一月十一日，梅克林格一级上将所率领的舰队，在通过伊谢尔伦回廊之后，和缪拉一级上将汇合，地点是在干达尔星系的外缘，也就是那个可以称为因缘际会之地，乌鲁瓦希行星所属的星系外缘。梅克林格虽然没有直接参加战斗，可是因为他通过伊谢尔伦回廊之后，随时可以切断罗严塔尔的后背，使罗严塔尔军感到威胁，然后后退，对于己方赢得战略胜利仍有所贡献。

缪拉和毕典菲尔特没有在乌鲁瓦希行星的帝国军事基地着陆，他们直接率军往海尼森行星的方向继续前进，而梅克林格则屯驻在乌鲁瓦希行星上，负责秩序的重建与维持。皇帝决定讨伐罗严塔尔之后，瓦列提督便没有继续驻留此地，如今又面临罗严塔尔军败北的事态，整个乌鲁瓦希就像是一艘在动荡不安的大海中漂浮的小船。梅克林格的才干与声望是，以及他所率领的舰队本身的武力，成了一个为乌鲁瓦希带来安定的主要因素。

勉强回到海尼森行星的罗严塔尔军，已经减少到原有总数的一成多，只剩下舰艇四千五百八十艘身上，将兵六十五万八千九百名。没有回来的人一半是战死或受伤了，另一半是被俘虏或投降了，其他极少数的人则下落不明。

“罗严塔尔元帅，一直到死亡前的那一瞬间，始终都是罗严塔尔元帅”

当见证了长官落日余晖的副官瑞肯道夫向罗严塔尔剩余的高级幕僚人员讲述总督阁下的遗命时，除了战死的巴尔豪瑟与修拉，投降的狄塔斯多夫，贝根伦格和宋年菲尔斯率领生与死的超过四千名的将兵，携带武器集结在总督府。他们曾愿意为罗严塔尔元帅誓死效忠，现在虽然总督阁下已经先一步去了瓦尔哈拉，他们却暂时还不能投降。因为他们要完成总督阁下的遗命，竭尽自己的义务和责任感。

瑞肯道夫回到总督办公室做的第一件事，便是遵照罗严塔尔的命令，把特留尼西特带了过来。特留尼西特一如既往地仪表堂堂，生气盎然，脸上血色丰润，就算他被办公室里十几名身穿帝国军服的将兵们团团围住，也丝毫没有惧色。

“总督阁下呢？”

特留尼西特的音量显得中气十足，音调也更有抑扬顿挫。

“这不是高等参事官该关心的问题”

贝根伦格简短地答道。

“那诸位找我来是为了何事？”，特留尼西特的目光扫过房间内的所有人。

“特留尼西特，奉罗严塔尔总督的命令，我要在此将你肃清”

贝根伦格拿起手里的枪，瞄准特留尼西特的胸膛。

就算被枪指着，这位自由行星同盟的前元首，脸上依然堆满了笑容，甚至连子弹已经贯穿他胸膛的正中央时，他还是在笑着。当剧烈的疼痛支配了他的神经，喷出来的血液已经使他那身成套定制的高级西装变色的时候，他的表情才有了变化。不过呈现在他脸上的并不是恐惧或者痛苦带来的表情，看起来却更像是在谴责这个加害他的人，怎么能够不依照他的计划和算计，竟然做出这种非理性的行为。不过当他一张口的时候，取代那千万句美丽的辞藻，从嘴巴里溢出来的，却是由肺部逆流上来的血液。

“你想要愚弄民主共和制也好，想要腐蚀国家也好，或者要欺骗市民也好，这都是你个人的自由，可是...”

贝根伦格面无表情地盯着特留尼西特，第一次被人如此冷硬的目光看着，使得自由行星同盟前任元首的身躯，因此而踉跄地站不稳脚步。

“可是，罗严塔尔元帅不允许你继续用那肮脏的舌头，把秽物涂抹在陛下的尊严之上，所以你必须死”

贝根伦格说完后语，特留尼西特已经失去了站立的力气，滚到在地面上。他的两只眼睛望向天空，充满了失望与失意。这位操纵嘴皮，成功地玩弄两种体制的投机分子，终于也要离开历史的舞台，退居幕后。

众人将特留尼西特的遗体收拾掉，瑞肯道夫走出办公室之后，贝根伦格却突然从室内把办公室的门反锁。

“贝根伦格，你想干什么！”

被堵在门外的瑞肯道夫透过门上的可视电话，看见贝根伦格扯下军装上的阶级章扔在地上，然后将手枪的枪口顶住太阳穴。

“罗严塔尔元帅死了，米达麦亚元帅也死了。请帮我转告皇帝陛下，忠臣名将如此相继地失去，想必是很寂寞的事情。接下来是不是又要轮到吉尔菲艾斯大公了？如果以惩罚的方式来回报臣下的功劳，能够为王朝带来繁荣的话，那么就请皇帝陛下今后还是继续这么做吧！”

贝根伦格叩响了扳机。

新帝国历零零二年，宇宙历八零零年十一月十六日，罗严塔尔元帅叛乱事件或者新领土战役结束。

“罗严塔尔元帅虽然是一位有魅力的名将，但说到底也只是一个不满分子罢了，他的魄力与霸气远不及自己的主君，这就是导致他失败的原因”

研究这段的历史的人如此评论道。

“可是皇帝莱因哈特难道就没有过错吗？如果他的心胸能够再宽大一些，放弃自己不必要的矜持，也许就不会有这场动乱”

有人这样反驳。

“凯撒罗严克拉姆一世不懂人心”

也有人做出了似是而非的总结，但无论如何，他们只是将白纸黑字的历史读进去以后，以看人不腰疼的姿态高高在上地议论。每一段历史里都有一点点真相，然而人们徒然知道文字版本的记录，他们不会因此而变得更加明智。

有关于战役的处理，缪拉得到皇帝的批准后，暂时驻守在海尼森行星，相关者的葬礼也经由他的手办理。乌鲁瓦希行星则由梅克林格暂时驻守，并负责维持新领土的治安，毕典菲尔特则回到费沙。

罗严塔尔元帅和米达麦亚元帅的死讯，是由吉尔菲艾斯大公转告给莱因哈特的。吉尔菲艾斯站在总旗舰伯伦希尔的皇帝寝室内，帝国双璧一起陨落和贝根伦格自尽的消息让红发青年的身体按捺不住自己的情绪，蔚蓝色的眼眸里映出的不是凯撒的身躯，而是一望无尽的，仿佛要把天空吞噬的失意。

“唯有我亲自上阵，才能够让罗严塔尔感到满足吗？”

在这一段述怀之中，有着连莱因哈特本身丢没有察觉的欺瞒。真正想要作战的不是别人，而是他本身不是吗？罗严塔尔的用兵，其实有着让他亲自出兵亲征并予以击破的价值不是吗？米达麦亚接受了出征的命令，那潜伏在凯撒体内的好战之心，难道没有些许失望的感觉吗？啃噬敌人之后，这只有翼狮子就变得连己方的血都想要吞噬不是吗？罗严塔尔的霸气，正是因为感应到这只有翼狮子的咆哮才点燃的不是吗？

“皇帝陛下，我会做好准备的”

吉尔菲艾斯背对着莱因哈特说道。

“如果您仍然不满足，我会成为您的下一任对手”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你在说什么？”

惊愕化成的铁锤，一下下地敲击着莱因哈特的内心，颤动如同波纹般荡漾着向外扩散。

“对我来说，帝国依旧还在，即使在现实中已经消亡。它还在，因为我向它许下过誓言，如果这是您所期望的，我会成全您”

吉尔菲艾斯的语调平静得吓人。

“朕不要你成全！”

莱因哈特从沙发上猛地起身，快步走到吉尔菲艾斯身旁，从背后抱住了红发青年。

“朕不许你说这些蠢话”

被莱因哈特抱住的吉尔菲艾斯突然感到一阵强烈的呕吐感，从腹部急速地窜升上来。大公按着自己的胸口，好不容易忍住，干咳了几声之后，他平复了自己的心情，他再次开口道。

“究竟什么是忠诚呢？忠诚难道不是某种自私？当我们要求另一个人忠诚时，我们有没有想过让那个人幸福？皇帝和臣下的关系，难道只有一方面的索取吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯转过身，双手捧着莱因哈特的脸颊。

“您期待我的忠诚吗？”

莱因哈特的双手揽着吉尔菲艾斯的腰，几乎是不假思索地答道：“从很久以前开始，你就是我的了。我不会对你有任何期待，因为从一开始，你就是我的omega，你的一切都是我的”

能用言语向他人询问什么呢？当一个人并非用生活的现实，而是用言语做出的回答究竟有什么意义？

吉尔菲艾斯沉默地任由莱因哈特摘掉脖颈间的项圈，锐利的犬齿咬破腺体，威士忌酒混合着红酒的刺激味道从腺体处流窜至全身。

....没有多大意义。

言语能跟现实生活完全相符的人很少见，也许是生活中最罕见的现象。不是谎言，也不是卑鄙。人们知道真相，积累经验，但仍不可能改变他们的天性。凯撒的手顺着红发青年的身体向下滑去，皮带和拉链被那只灵巧的右手轻松地解开。

吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛。他只能听其自然，不可能对这类不可复制的现实进行调整，不可能改变一个人的天性。他能做的，只有适应现实。不能谈论心痛之事，而是默默地承受它。最明智的选择视彻底闭口不谈。

莱因哈特炙热的下体抵在吉尔菲艾斯的身后。红发青年的身体不住地轻颤，他感受不到任何快感，有的只是淹没头顶的黑暗。生涩紧张的穴口无声地抗议，被抚摸过的肌肤绷得紧紧的。

凯撒咬着大公的耳朵，他没有进入对方的身体，只是抵在吉尔菲艾斯大腿的根部，用内侧柔嫩细腻的皮肤摩擦自己的欲望。红发青年被迫夹紧大腿，从身后被人按着做爱的感觉，比任何一种姿势还要来的有压迫感。

从窗外洒入室内的星光，就像一位哲人，只讲述非常简单的故事。奥丁室内葱茏的树冠下，潜伏着甜腻、芳香的阴凉。

“我要走了，去更远的地方”

心里响起一个声音。

“更远的地方？去哪儿？”

“我要到时间的缝隙中避难”


	15. 怀孕

莱因哈特接到罗严塔尔死讯的当天，立刻恢复了他曾一度被褫夺的元帅封号。因为就算任命罗严塔尔担任总督是一个错误的决定，不过授予他元帅的封号本身并没有任何错误。像贝根伦格那样身在罗严塔尔麾下，直到生命的最后一刻都始终忠诚于他，而且最后战死或者自杀的人，也并没有被追夺原有的阶级。而对格利鲁帕尔兹那种背信弃义的小人，莱因哈特则有股无法忍受的嫌恶感，在剥夺他上将的阶级之后，即命他自杀。

米达麦亚的遗体运回费沙之后，银河帝国为他和罗严塔尔举行了葬礼。因为没有罗严塔尔的遗体，所以他的棺木里只是摆放着身前的衣物。莱因哈特原本想要亲自慰问米达麦亚元帅的妻子艾芳瑟琳，但是却被对方婉拒。在军部见到丈夫的遗体后，艾芳当晚就收拾行李从宇宙舰队总司令的官邸中搬出。除了米达麦亚的葬礼以外，她再也没有出现在公众的视野中。

十二月上旬的时候，罗严塔尔元帅的死讯终于透过层层墙壁，渗入监狱中。朗古一听见这个消息，眼睛立刻瞪得大大的，并且足足狂笑了一个钟头。宪兵们一边感到恐惧，一边又感到阴森可怕。

在这之后，先前还嘴硬，死不招认的朗古就像卸了阀的洪水一般源源不断地流出。不过他说的话根本不像是招供，却像是自我辩护和转嫁责任的结合体。他所算宣泄出来的流水，全部都流向崇高的自我牺牲这一湖泊中。根据他的证词，他是一个连一毫克私心都没有，对皇帝陛下竭尽心力却不被人们理解的忠臣。而他之所以会落入今日的地步，完全是因为被卷入费沙前自治领领主鲁宾斯基的阴谋所致。朗古因此主张，鲁宾斯基那家伙应该先受到处罚。克斯拉虽然根据朗古提供的地址，找到了鲁宾斯基藏身的宫殿，不过早已人去楼空。朗古接着又扯到军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅，据他所言，如果不是因为军务尚书所给予的沉默谅解，那么自己根本什么事都做不成，所以应该要追究对方的连带责任。

被朗古指控的军务尚书在罗严塔尔叛乱的时候，没有机会发挥他的手腕。他原本也依照他自己的方式，拟定了几个平定叛乱的方案，不过却被后世的一些历史学家冷讽为埋葬对立者时杀人不见血。有这样的评价很正常，毕竟喜欢马基雅维利那一套君主论的人，少之又少。不过在生前，奥贝斯坦就是一个根本不在意他人评价的人，死后恐怕也是一样的吧。

不过今天处理完军务的奥贝斯坦元帅，却一反常态地叫住他的幕僚菲儿纳少将。虽然军务尚书依旧面无表情，周身冷得仿佛可以冻人，但是待在这位冷彻的上司身边许久的菲儿纳少将还是察觉出一丝不寻常的味道。

“米达麦亚元亲自出征讨伐他的挚友，你明白这其中的意义吗？”

奥贝斯坦靠在椅背上，向菲儿纳提出这个问题。

“卑职才浅无法得知，敢问尚书阁下是如何的看法？”

“如果皇帝亲手讨伐罗严塔尔的话，米达麦亚恐怕会忍不住对皇帝产生怨言。君臣之间一旦产生裂痕，那么进一步扩大就是无法避免的事情，从而导致无可挽回的结果也说不定”

“啊”

菲儿纳模棱两可地答复着。

“不过如果是自己担任指挥官，前往讨伐罗严塔尔的话，那么朋友之仇就是算在自己身上，也就没有理由怨恨皇帝了。他是这么想的，他就是这样的男人”

“您从一开始就预料到了吗？”

奥贝斯坦微微摇晃他那头半白的头发。

“新领土战役，最终以双璧陨落作为结局，我也没有想到最后会以如此令人惊诧的落幕，只是”

军务尚书好像有些苦笑的样子，让菲儿纳突然觉得有些难以置信。

“只是，我好像也变得爱说话了”

就这样，除了讨伐军还没有全部撤离新领土以外，罗严塔尔的叛乱几乎都已经解决了。

但生活总有意外。

当日子越来越接近年底的时候，吉尔菲艾斯虽然整个身体仍没有恢复往日的姿态，显得有些清瘦，但是他的腹部弧线却一天比一天圆润起来。他已经怀孕两个月有余，按照时间来推断的话，应该是那次被罗严塔尔标记后怀上的。不得不说，这个孩子的生命力很顽强。之前的两个月，吉尔菲艾斯每日都在不安和焦虑中度过，而且他的脖子上还带着渗透信息素的项圈。在这样不利的条件下，它安安静静地待在子宫里，直到现在才开始出声抗议。要不是吉尔菲艾斯最近经常性地犯恶心和呕吐，莱因哈特也不会招来御医为他诊治。

得知自己怀孕的一瞬间，大公不自觉地用双手护住腹部，抬头看向莱因哈特，眼里不自觉地带上了一丝戒备。

然而莱因哈特的表情却没有什么变化，他就像讨论今天晚上该吃什么一样，朝战战兢兢的御医们点点头，准许了他们想要摘下大公脖子上项圈的请求。他坐在椅子里，一边看着御医们小心地检查红发青年的身体，一边不经意地开口道：“吉尔菲艾斯，我们结婚吧”

“您不介意吗，陛下？”

吉尔菲艾斯手上绑着测量血压的仪器，略微歪着头问道。

莱因哈特平静地看着吉尔菲艾斯，金色的长发一改往日的蓬松，反倒是柔顺地贴在他的脸上，他那冰蓝色眼眸里一直燃烧着的火焰此时也像熄灭了一般沉寂。

“你对于我来说很重要，无论发生什么，都不能改变你是我的皇妃这一事实”

“可是...”

“我虽然不满罗严塔尔标记你的行为，但是既然他已经陨落，我又怎么会迁怒于一个无辜的婴儿”

对于这名外貌无与伦比，华丽的年轻人来说这已经是最温柔的表现，这或许可以证明莱茵哈特的精神构造，原来还是可以救药的。

“我不会做出高登巴姆王朝皇帝一样的事情，父亲的罪孽又何必让他的后代偿还”

莱因哈特调整了坐姿，一手撑在自己的下巴上，一手摸着吉尔菲艾斯的腹部，专注地盯着那块软肉。

“你说过要我活着为自己犯下的罪孽赎罪，那么你就作为皇妃，站在我的身边，看我如何撕破黑夜，建立一个强大的银河帝国”

吉尔菲艾斯看着大本营医疗室淡蓝色的天花板，检测仪器发出滴滴的轻响，酒精的味道和消毒水混合在一起钻入鼻中。他还记得莱因哈特召见大本营的诸将时，那位有着蜜蜡色头发的青年脸上夹杂着惊讶的笑容。他还记得在海尼森时，罗严塔尔金银异瞳里迸射出的复杂神色。他还记得贝根伦格临死前，仰头看着天空，嘴里是对皇帝最为严厉的指控。

所有的人都死了。

他就像是费沙森林空地上的那棵老树，周围的树木被战争爆发第一天的暴风雨夷为平地，只在林中猎屋前孤孤单单地留下一颗。许多年以后，新树林的嫩芽会将它环绕，但属于那棵树自己的旧日时光，已经随着从天而降的风暴消失在时间的长河中。与它息息相关的一切都被推倒，但老树还活着，幸存至今。森林里的动物歌颂它不凡的韧性和坚忍，但是它内部的汁液早已干涸，空留躯干本身耸立原地。

他还活着。

可他愿意这样活着吗？

人们迟早会发觉事实，发觉那些被身份、使命、信仰所掩盖的另一种事实。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你是我的皇妃”

莱因哈特摸着红发青年白皙的脸庞，坚定地说道。

皇帝陛下周身散发出的金色光芒，刺得人睁不开眼睛。他就像一条充满生命力，朝气蓬勃的藤蔓，从泥土里破壳而出，紧紧地缠绕在葱郁的树干上，他们是无可救药的共生体，除了互相纠缠跌入泥土以外，别无选择。

“你是我的”

皇帝陛下再一次重复着相同的誓言，好像每多说一次，捆住吉尔菲艾斯的锁链就会加深一层似地。

要知道，当一个人放弃他的动机、憧憬、原则而屈从于内心抵抗的那一刻，生活才会出现转折。尽管一个人在面对自己的命运时，他彷徨、迷茫、盲目地在布满尖石的道路上寻找出路，从来不知道自己的目的地，但有的时候，他会确定无疑地知道自己不能做什么。

当他明确地意识到应该否定某个念头，比如不离开某个地方，拒绝做某个事情或者待在一个地方不要动，他会采取明确的行动。

此时在生与死、光明与幽暗混在一起的某个银河系角落，有一群培育了过去八百年来的憎恶与偏执意念的人正秘密地潜伏着。他们以宗教性的团结心和湿度偏高的阴谋作为武器，企图以各种方式来干涉历史，他们所有的一切作为，都是为了得回地球母星的光荣。最近看起来，所有的目的已经快要达成，而且新一代的指导者仿佛也已经产生了。

那就是地球教的大主教德.维利。

年纪轻轻的面容上，原本应该因旺盛的野心而绽放出精力的神情，此时却笼罩着一片近乎阴惨的深刻阴影。

杨威利与罗严塔尔相继地加入死者行列的时候，他的阴谋看起来确实是已经接近完全的成功了。让坐上幽暗宝座之后的他，可以为所欲为地宰割整个宇宙的未来。但是紧接着，竟然传来了特留尼西特这匹重大的战马已经死去的消息，他于是感觉到教团干部们投射在他身上的目光，开始弥漫着不信任的烟雾。对于德.维利在教团内急遽上升的地位，与急速扩大的权限，感到非常不愉快的某个大司教，更是将他的不安刻意藉由高昂的声音表现出来。

“我们失去的还不只是特留尼西特。皇帝就快要结婚了，而且结婚的对象是吉尔菲艾斯大公，据说也已经怀孕了”

每说一个字眼，嘴角边都迸裂着恶毒的泡沫。德.维利于是稍微将视线岔开，忍受着这股不愉快的压力。声音的主人，仍然刻意地放大音量，滔滔不绝地说着。

“原本我们的计划是吉尔菲艾斯大公因为被标记而被自尊心极强的皇帝陛下秘密处死，或者干脆地和罗严塔尔一起殉情。结果呢？结果那个金发小子居然毫不介意。如果皇帝的孩子出生了，那么罗严克拉姆体制不就将以该子嗣为核心，继续维持下去了吗？那罗严塔尔元帅的死，不，甚至是杨威利的死，到最后都变成是在为那金发小子除去灾厄的根源，不是吗？”

在上气不接下气地说完这话之后，声音的主人沉默了。于是一个低沉的笑声，打破了这片充满瘴气的寂静。

“各位到底是在慌什么呢？皇帝的孩子根本还没有出生嘛。况且有了子嗣也不见得一定会对皇帝有正面的帮助啊！”

德．维利当着众人的面笑着，藉着笑容所表现出来的自信，固然有些许的夸张，不过也是他内在确实拥有的自信。宇宙是何其地宽广，就算再玩弄几兆亿个阴谋，也不会让空间显得拥挤啊。


	16. 逝去

冬夜，群星的光芒形成了青玉的瀑布倾注在庭院中。新帝国历零零三年，宇宙历八零一年经过了一个小时之后，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆向集中于大本营的文武高官们宣布他即将迎娶皇妃。听到这个消息的时候，高官们注视着他们的皇帝，全部沉默不语。知情者，比如克斯拉等人，不知道该用怎么样的心情面对或者说祝福皇帝陛下。当莱因哈特握起吉尔菲艾斯大公的手的时候，不知道是谁带头鼓起掌来。随即反应过来的众人，也开始加入鼓掌的行列当中，最初淅淅沥沥的声响最终响彻夜空。

“皇妃万岁！”

“皇妃吉尔菲艾斯殿下万岁！”

酒杯互相碰撞，由最初的震惊演变而来的掩饰性笑容洋溢在众人的脸上，夜晚的庭院中充满了尴尬的气氛。大家在知道吉尔菲艾斯将于八月中旬生产的消息之后，气氛更是朝一个诡异的方向发展。香槟酒不断地被打开，众人的赞美和祝福一波接一波。站在焦点中心的吉尔菲艾斯面无表情地被莱因哈特牵着手，空出的手覆在腹部，持续的恶心和呕吐以及一些说不出的情绪让他无暇顾及场合，就连伪装性的笑容也无法做出。他冷淡的表情和冬夜的寒气溶成一片，与周围的气氛形成了鲜明对比。

没人敢提出质疑。

“为皇太子殿下干杯！”

“什么，应该是为美丽的公主殿下干杯！”

就因为去年是一个多事的年头，所以众人祈祷今年平安如意的念头就更强了。虽然皇妃殿下和皇帝陛下之间的氛围很奇怪，再加上先前的一些不好传言，但是大家仍然觉得皇帝的婚姻大事正象征着今年会和平繁荣。如果皇太子殿下诞生了，罗严克拉姆王朝的存续就有了保障。不管是像父亲还是母亲，一定会是一个美丽而且聪明的皇室子女吧？

皇帝和皇妃之间的感情到底是怎么样的，人们无从得知。

爱人，挚友，君臣....

这是一段极具张力的关系。吉尔菲艾斯见过和平，见过战争，见过贫困，见过荣华，见过莱因哈特的傲慢和自己的犹豫，见过战斗与和谈。后世的人可以用各种华美的词句来描述他和莱因哈特之间的关系，也可以饱含恶意地猜测此前的种种传闻。但是在生命的深处，他们二人所有行为的意义，可能还是这种与对方的纠葛，纠葛或者激情，随别人怎么称呼。

然而值得肯定的是，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯之间燃烧着的火焰，照亮了罗严克拉姆王朝最初的天空。

皇帝夫妇的结婚准备工作由宫内尚书贝伦亥姆男爵负责。虽然宫内尚书早就料到这一天，但是他没想到回来的这么快，而他为此也四处奔走，为即将到来的婚礼做各项准备。婚礼虽然是一件值得大家庆祝的事，但是从公布消息到结婚仪式不到一个月的时间，这期间的忙碌实在不是一般人可以想象的。不过好在吉尔菲艾斯大公不是一个挑剔的人，对于餐具的样式、结婚典礼现场的布置、礼服的设计师以及食谱的选择等完全不纠结，只要是宫内省送来的相关报告，全部点头。为了简化流程，他取消了乘坐飞行器环绕奥丁的项目。礼服也没选定制的款式，反而是直接从现有的样品中直接选了一套。对要为支配全宇宙的霸主准备婚礼事宜的人来说，时间实在太过于仓促。贝伦亥姆虽然是这么想的，可是既然大公已经怀孕，快速地举行婚礼也是没有办法的事。

为了参加结婚大典，高级官员们也都聚集到新帝国首都费沙来了，帝国一级上将缪拉也是其中之一。新领土事件之后，莱因哈特原本想要授予他元帅杖，但是却被缪拉婉拒。悼念米达麦亚元帅和罗严塔尔元帅的悲伤气氛在他精神的底层浓烈地弥漫着，这样的精神状态让他无法伸手接受元帅杖。莱因哈特也不勉强。不过缪拉接受了宇宙舰队司令官的职位，因为要是帝国三长官之一的位子长时间地空缺，只会加剧罗严克拉姆体系的混乱。

“那两位真的没事吗？”

同缪拉一起亲眼目睹旗舰托利斯坦爆炸的毕典菲尔特问道。

缪拉有些忧愁地看着大本营外的喷泉，摇了摇头。

“说实话，我也不清楚”

“不过担心也没用”，毕典菲尔特忽然用一种轻快的口气说道：“宇宙舰队总司令的公务还习惯得来？”

“嗯”

“诶，你和米达麦亚元帅都能兼任文职，但是我就不太在行啦”

缪拉无奈地笑了笑，毕竟毕典菲尔特对于除了上战场以外的公务都不太在行，前段时间陛下派他去帮助军务省清点各星系基地里的武器装备，并且整理目录。因为高登巴姆王朝留下来的许多问题，比如项目不清、装备对不上号之类的问题，让毕典菲尔特头疼了许久。其实如果他求助奥贝斯坦，对方也许能够指点一二。不过从这位橙色头发猛将的角度考虑，低三下气地求奥贝斯坦是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

想到军务尚书奥贝斯坦，缪拉暗自叹了一口气。他和奥贝斯坦并不是什么特别的政敌，缪拉虽然不喜欢对方的行事风格，但是他却从未想过妨碍其职务。去年，帝国双璧还健在的时候，这三个人的权限和内心形成了一个微妙的正三角形。然而自从米达麦亚元帅和罗严塔尔元帅死后，奥贝斯坦隐隐有一家独大的感觉，事情的演变似乎越来越不能令人安心。

格里华德大公妃安妮罗杰，为了参加弟弟莱因哈特的结婚典礼，在一月二十五日到达了行星费沙。安妮罗杰早在去年夏末就从弟弟那里得知吉尔菲艾斯回来的消息，但是出于对红发青年的愧疚，她迟迟没有现身，如今内心深处对于弟弟的担忧促使她前往费沙。克罗德瓦尔上将所指挥的小舰队把她从行星奥丁护送到费沙，这段长达五千光年的漫长旅途，对安妮罗杰来说是她有生以来第一次的恒星旅行。在此之前，她从未离开奥丁。

在包括肯拉特在内仅有的六名近侍的陪伴之下，安妮罗杰平安地踏上了费沙的地表。这时候，克斯拉结下了警卫的任务，他的部下帕伍曼少将将她们一行人护送到了宿舍，同时也开始了警卫的任务。

“好久不见了，姐姐”

莱因哈特的声音因为无限的怀念以及其他更浓厚的因素而颤抖着。他为了和姐姐见面，早早地就从大本营赶来。此时他仿佛要把通报的近侍推开似地出现在门前，冰蓝色的眼睛中荡漾着沉静的色彩。这是分别了三年之后的见面。年轻俊美皇帝的脸上染着红晕，他原本担心姐姐是不是不会来参加他的婚礼。

室内的暖炉已经新添了柴火，金黄色和蔷薇色的光芒交相辉映，把暖气送进了室内。在这样祥和的气氛中，安妮罗杰微微地张开了她那秀丽的嘴唇。

“莱因哈特，齐格....”

安妮罗杰的视线从弟弟的身上转到红发青年的身上，语气里有连她自己都察觉不到的怀念。

“格里华德大公妃”

“齐格，叫我安妮罗杰就好了”

安妮罗杰露出温煦的笑容说道。

“安妮罗杰小姐，对不起，我忘记了很多重要的事情”

吉尔菲艾斯低垂着眼眸。

“所以...”

吉尔菲艾斯忽然被人抱住，微笑自安妮罗杰美丽的脸上消失，她那宝蓝色的眼眸笼罩着哀伤的阴霾。

“齐格...该道歉的是我才对。我夺走了你的人生、性命以及所有的一切”

暖炉里燃烧的火焰迸裂开来，发出尖锐的声响。橘色的火苗跳动着，墙上两人的身影摇曳着。

吉尔菲艾斯的手放到安妮罗杰的背部，安抚性地轻轻拍打。

“请不要这么说，安妮罗杰小姐”

安妮罗杰那如白瓷般的脸庞上除了映有火焰的照射之外，仿佛还有着什么东西似地晃动着。

“你能回来真是太好了”

“嗯，我回来了”

安妮罗杰抬头看着熟悉的脸庞，眼泪不自觉地溢满眼眶。

“齐格...”

片刻之后，终于恢复平静的安妮罗杰微笑着将视线挪回莱因哈特身上。

“莱因哈特”

“姐姐？”

“要和齐格好好相处”

于是一月二十九号便是莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯结婚的日子。

小雪不断地从蓝灰色的天空上飘落下来，气温甚至可以说是寒冷的。穿着大元帅礼服的莱因哈特和白色西装的吉尔菲艾斯牵着手，从列席者所筑成的人墙之间走过，步上高一层的台上。证婚人正在台上等着新郎和新娘的到来，依照旧王朝的习惯，这个证婚人的职务由贝伦亥姆男爵担任。

“我要在此宣告。新帝国历零零三年一月二十九日，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆和齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯结为夫妻”

过度的紧张使宫内尚书的声音和手不停地颤栗，结婚证书在他手中上下左右地抖动着，仿佛那不光是一张纸似的。列席者的视线含着微微的责难之意，集中在宫内尚书的身上。

“冷静下来，贝伦亥姆男爵，又不是你结婚”

对皇帝而言，这是最大限度的玩笑。宫内尚书极力想把微笑挂到脸上去，结果只是让嘴唇和脸颊微微地颤动着。

“皇帝万岁！”

现场爆发出此起彼落的欢呼声，场内充满了喧闹的气息。

典礼结束之后是酒会，晚上十点，莱因哈特携吉尔菲艾斯来到冬馆。因为莱因哈特既然已经是有家室的人了，那就不能再像以前一样住在大本营一角的小房间里。以前米达麦亚元帅原应拿来作为官舍的三十室的大宅邸因为没有人住而被闲置着，于是莱因哈特便把它作为临时的皇宫。等狮子泉一完工，皇宫就立刻迁往该处。

莱因哈特牵着吉尔菲艾斯的手，走在冬馆的走廊中，昏暗的灯光让他看不清吉尔菲艾斯脸上的表情。酒会上，还发生了一个小插曲。奥贝斯坦报告海尼森产生反国家的暴动，虽然奥贝斯坦的举动引起了一些高管的不满，认为他不解风情。不过作为一国之君，即使在结婚典礼上，他也仍旧有义务处理政务。而最终的讨论结果，莱因哈特放弃了亲征的想法，把镇压暴动的相关任务留给了留守在那里的瓦列提督。

随着艾密尔将门从身后关上的动作，吉尔菲艾斯不着痕迹地抽出自己的手，走到浴室里。金发青年看着空空的手掌，将视线转到浴室紧闭的大门内，嘴唇蠕动了几下，终究没说什么。

躺在床上，莱因哈特盯着吉尔菲艾斯的后背，转过身从背后抱住对方。

“吉尔菲艾斯”

他的声音宛如叹息一般低沉。

红发青年没有任何回应。

当一个人付出了自己这一生所有的忠实信赖以及所有的自我牺牲，最终抱着盲目、绝对、丰沛的信任向另一个人付出了人类之间所能够付出的一切，结果发现另一个人灵魂上的黑暗，他会怎么样呢？

人总有一天会失去他们自己的所爱。

没有借口，没有说辞，这是每个人这一生都要面对的挑战。


	17. 决裂

皇帝其为人也，好战！对莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆的这种评语，不管是在当时或后世都被认为是一项正确的评论。莱因哈特本身的一言一行也常常给予这个评语肯定的回应。因此也有历史学者严苛地批评道，如果再军国主义的表面镀上一层金，就形成了皇帝莱因哈特的影像。然而为了公平起见，人们似乎也有必要认识到莱因哈特所处的历史背景。高登巴姆王朝是一个不把公正的掠夺组织化的社会体制。虽然有几个明君企图挽回劣势，但是沉沦已久的问题和衰弱已经走到无法挽回的地步。虽然众多的历史学家持有相同的意见，但是，如果在这个时期没有像莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆这样具有伟大个性的人物出现的话，银河帝国将分裂成以有力贵族为核心的几个小王国，群众运动也会不断发生而导致再分裂，终至不可收拾的动乱状态吧？或许再统一之日将更遥远，而孤立的各个行星的文明也将退化。只有莱因哈特可以防止这种情形发生，而旧体制长达五世纪所蓄积的污泥也只有靠武力才能一扫而空。

新帝国历零零三年二月，莱因哈特在亲征新领土和吉尔菲艾斯之间选择了后者，老老实实地待在冬馆，陪着渐入孕中期的吉尔菲艾斯。

“这次竟然是由伊谢尔伦的共和主义者先出手？真是出人意料之外哪”

莱因哈特拿着瓦列提交的报告，有些感叹地说道。去年当占据伊谢尔伦的民主共和势力拒绝和罗严塔尔元帅合作时，他本以为再也没有机会和他们作战了。

穿着孕妇装的吉尔菲艾斯坐在沙发里，手里拨弄着一旁茶几上摆放着的红色蔷薇花。怀孕对他的身体造成了一些负担，当然他曾是alpha也是其中一部分原因，吉尔菲艾斯精神不济地靠在柔软的沙发靠背里。

“您已经封锁了伊谢尔伦，事到如今，您还在渴望争斗吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯的语调没有任何起伏。

“如果战争是共和主义者们的期望，我们不该完成他们的愿望吗？”

早在二月十八日，莱因哈特就在大本营表明了亲征海尼森的意思。然而这个计划当时立刻就被搁置下来了。原因出在皇妃的健康问题上。二月十九日，吉尔菲艾斯出现了进入这一年之后的第一次高烧，虽然年的一段时间内，皇妃就被低烧折磨。不过，这一次的热度却是前所未有的记录，再加上他怀着孕，御医们不敢大剂量地使用药物，几乎所有人都脸色苍白，不知所措。

好在经过一天一夜的折磨，二十日的时候，高烧退了。

“吉尔菲艾斯”

莱因哈特轻声地念着对方的名字，用沾了冷水的毛巾擦去他额上渗出的汗水。

在知道吉尔菲艾斯发烧的事情之后，安妮罗杰几乎每天都要来冬馆拜访。她拒绝了近侍的好意，坚持亲自为吉尔菲艾斯制作有助于恢复身体的汤汁。安妮罗杰在莱因哈特大婚后还停留在新首都费沙，这是因为顾虑到旧同盟领地的混乱情形，尤其是交通、通讯方面可能会波及到帝国。但是这不过是一个借口，任何人都看得出来莱因哈特希望姐姐能够永远留在费沙。至于格里华德大公妃，她也有意继续在费沙多停留一段时间。

每次姐姐来的时候，莱因哈特都会离开卧室，把空间留给他们二人。

“齐格...”

当时还是上将的奥贝斯坦把吉尔菲艾斯的死讯告诉她时，安妮罗杰的意识就被放逐到幽暗的水底深处。十五岁时，她在尚不知爱情为何物的年纪被纳入弗里德里希四世皇帝的后宫，从此以后，她就守护着弟弟和齐格在高空飞翔，偶尔伸出援助之手拉他们一把，这就成了她生存的意义所在。而在经过了一年的岁月之后，一切都在这里了结。

光在风中摇曳，照耀着构成历史的人物。安妮罗杰一直在守护不断长高，脸蛋的秀气和气质的敏锐一天天增加的弟弟，以及分担着这种尖锐和猛烈行为的红发少年。安妮罗杰感觉到少年冰蓝色的眼神由憧憬变为深沉，再变为认真。少年不可能永远是少年。

这种感觉一直持续到当她知道吉尔菲艾斯已经永远不会有老去的那一天为止。从此以后，光有贵族之名，与特权无缘的帝国骑士缪杰尔一家，成了众人所知的掌握人类历史的霸者的娘家。弟弟的才华堪称展现到了极致。而这是安妮罗杰所希望的吗？她的愿望能实现吗？

“安妮罗杰小姐，我不想再这样下去了”

吉尔菲艾斯握着坐在病床旁的安妮罗杰的手，盯着天花板慢慢地说道。

“如果有您在的话，就算我离开，皇帝陛下也能受到些许安慰吧”

“齐格...弟弟和我们共有着过去的岁月，可是弟弟的未来....”

安妮罗杰的表情和声音都显得极为平静，一般人一定不知道平静的深渊其实远比激流要来的深。

“皇帝陛下和我都陷入了各自的执念。过去半年以来，我曾这样想过无数次。我该远走天涯，去看看世界，去寻找什么”

吉尔菲艾斯白皙的脸颊上泛着红晕，那并不是健康的血色，而是发烧后的症状。

“齐格”

安妮罗杰的眼眸里深色的情感翻滚着，她最终把手放在吉尔菲艾斯的额头上。

“我会帮你的”

莱因哈特是在四月四日知道了在行星海尼森上，军务尚书奥贝斯坦和三名一级上将之间发生了很严重的冲突。

“赋予奥贝斯坦权限的是我，我也有责任。可是，我却没想到他会使出那种手段”

莱因哈特当然有怒气。但是贝军务尚书强制提出的问题却稍稍冷却了年轻皇帝的怒气。被人当面质问自己是否为了满足个人的感情而让数百万人流血，连莱因哈特自己也不禁要为之心虚。

“可是我好像错了。奥贝斯坦不论在任何情况下都以公职的责任为优先，而他的表现方法却常遭到他人的憎恶”

“如果军务尚书本人以国法为自己的行事依据，坚持原则，那么就算他的手法冷酷无情，大家也不会过分中伤他。但是以公职为优先，密谋为手段，强迫别人接受他的价值观，并且以自己的角度揣摩人心，那就不是一件令人感到愉快的事情了”

“我从未喜欢过奥贝斯坦。然而回顾以往，我似乎常常采用他的谏言，因为那个男人主张的论调通常正确的让人没有反驳余地”

“包括威斯达朗特吗？”

“包括威斯达朗特”

果然是这样，我们之间的隔阂已经到了言语都无法弥补的地步，吉尔菲艾斯这样想道。有多少人存在，就有多少误解的情况和可能性。这是生活中绝妙而可怕的部分，也是个人观点与主张的宿命。一个人能说白色或黑色，但这世上存在着其他白色和黑色的东西。一双白色的眼睛和一双黑色的眼睛看到的黑色是不同的，而世界在每个人心中的映射是无穷无尽的。

“陛下，如果这是您的愿望，那请您去海尼森吧”

“对不起”

这句话看起来没什么个性，但是背后却隐藏着不单纯的感情起伏和思绪交错。冰蓝色的眼睛中闪着光芒，这正表示着莱因哈特的本性正在活动。

“就由克斯拉负责留守好了。我会请姐姐来冬馆陪你”

舰艇三万五千艘，前锋由梅克林格指挥，后卫由艾齐纳哈指挥，中央部队则是由莱因哈特亲自率领。

所谓的血和火的四月十六日事件实在四月十七日传到莱因哈特的耳里。凯撒震怒，他会发这么大的怒火在这之前是很罕见的。尽管是再怎么秀丽的面容，终究是会喷火的。

“军务尚书到底在干什么！把共和主义者关在墙内就没事了吗？姑且不论把他们当成人质是对是错，伤害他们不就丧失了人质的作用了吗？”

“是”

奥贝斯坦以极其简洁的回答承认了自己的过失，对着映在超光速画面上的皇帝深深行了一个礼。

草草结束了不愉快的通讯，莱因哈特陷入了无言的沉思中。

不管敌人是门阀贵族的联合军，或者是自由行星同盟，在统一宇宙的每一个战役，他的心都雀跃不已。但是在完成统一之后的战争中，莱因哈特的身心都面临着奇怪的困境。尤其是在失去杨威利那个无与伦比的敌手之后，莱因哈特的精神基调一度被一种难以表现出来的寂寥所占据。要不是吉尔菲艾斯及时出现，填补了他内心的空缺，也许莱因哈特早就化为火焰，燃烧了高登巴姆王朝，燃烧了自由行星同盟，最后也燃烧了他自己。

“在皇帝陛下驾临之前，我们应该吧海尼森的灰尘清楚干净吧？”

这是军务尚书对取代正在医院中治疗的菲儿纳少将的官房长临时代理人库斯曼少将下的命令。

四月二十九日，军务尚书奥贝斯坦的海尼森除尘工作正式公布。

“帝国本日逮捕到一直在逃亡中的费沙自治领主鲁宾斯基，并将之拘禁。上述犯人将被遣送回帝都费沙，审判之后即日开始服刑”

由于公布的事实就只有这样，所以不仅是海尼森的市民，连帝国的最高干部们也都大吃一惊。瓦列一级上将询问是如何探知鲁宾斯基的潜伏点的，然而军务尚书的部下库曼斯少将也只是毕恭毕敬地拒绝回答。

真相是奥贝斯坦从诸神黄昏作战当时就一直在探寻鲁宾斯基的下落，一直到今年才发现了一条意外的线索，根据记录于全宇宙医疗机关中的病例，在删除了不存在的患者名字，经过了大量的调查工作之后，终于掌握了费沙黑狐的下落。他似乎正为恶性脑瘤而伤脑筋，最多大概只能再活一年。

五月二日，莱因哈特抵达行星海尼森。这是他有生之后第三次踏上此地，同时也是最后一次。缪拉和瓦列在宇宙港迎接了皇帝。晚春的柔和光芒和微风更使得莱因哈特的容姿充满了香气和光彩。

以前公布冬蔷薇园的敕令的美术馆已经被指定为大本营了。军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅和毕典菲尔特一级上将各带着不同的表情等待着皇帝的到来。

见到皇帝的毕典菲尔特缩着他修长的身体，为自己的行为请罪。他是针对自己和军务尚书之间产生嫌隙，让外面的人知道帝国内部不和一事为自己请罪。然而，他不仅仅这样就了事，毕典菲尔特以充满敌意的视线瞪看着军务尚书，发出了他的不平，弹劾军务尚书嘲笑诸将败给杨威利一事。

“毕典菲尔特不要生气。因为朕自己在战术上也始终赢不过杨威利，朕觉得这是一件很遗憾的事，但是朕并不觉得羞耻。毕典菲尔特你觉得可耻吗？”

莱因哈特的表情和声音中都微微带着笑意，这更让黑色枪骑兵舰队司令官觉得恐惧。另一方面，毕典菲尔特也觉得很不可思议。说起来，他是帝国中最常被莱因哈特责备的人，也就是说，他已经习惯被责备了。以前，莱因哈特的怒气总像火龙一样朝着毕典菲尔特袭来，紧紧揪住他的心脏。而现在，毕典菲尔特觉得皇帝整个人感觉都变了，是因为皇妃的原因吗？毕典菲尔特暗自想道。

在毕典菲尔特退回僚友们的行列之后，莱因哈特晃了晃他那金黄色的长发，看着底下的诸将。

“先通知伊谢尔伦的共和者们，叫他们到海尼森来。这是皇帝的邀请，缪拉，就以你的名义去做这件事吧！”

“是！可是如果他们拒绝了又该怎么做呢，陛下？”

“怎么做？到时候他们就要为流血和混乱负起责任了”

莱因哈特提高了声音。

“奥贝斯坦！”

“在！”

“在朕会见伊谢尔伦的共和主义者时，一定会有一些毒虫想要加以阻止。扫除这些害虫的工作就叫你了，可以吗？”

列将都可以感到皇帝话里带刺，然而军务尚书仍然不动声色，深深行了一个礼，接受了命令。

“那么就先行解散。今晚朕想跟众卿共进晚餐，十八时三十分再集合”


	18. 出逃

这一天，五月十四日。季节似乎变化得比日历还快，显得极为炎热。天空罩着薄薄的云，使大气停止了流动。许多市民挥汗不止，也有人预感似乎有什么不祥的事情或者奇怪的事情将要发生。

十一时十五分，一同没有画面的匿名电视电话打进宪兵本部。电话内容为，在邱梅尔事件时被消灭的地球教团的势力在两年的时间内又复活，他们正把新发展来的根茎伸向费沙的地下社会。将于五月中趁皇帝陛下和帝国主力不在的时候制造暴动，企图占据费沙的重要据点。帝国政府应该尽快准备妥善对策，尤其是交通、通讯、能源供给的各个系统都可能遭受到危险的攻击。说完这些话，电话就挂断了。

光是听到地球教就兴奋异常的帝国治安机关就像一只眼前摇着红布的斗牛般，要是有一点风吹草动，就随时准备大规模出动。

在动员体制还没有完全确立的十一时三十分，罗夫汀地区的贮油库发生了爆炸。黑烟和火焰笼罩了整个地区。死伤者不断增加，闻讯赶来的消防队和急于避难的居民们阻挡了彼此的去路，现成陷入了一片难以收拾的混乱。接着部分的世外通讯系统遭到破坏，部分的自来水管线破裂了，菲亚巴尔特地区的街道完全淹在水中，水流入地下电网，附近一带供电中断。混乱进一步扩大。就这样，到了下午，宪兵队和帝都防御部队的战力被分散到市内十四个事件发生的场所。

地球教徒选择五月十四日实行他们的阴谋是有其理由的。这一天，具有最高权限和足以与该权限匹配才能的克斯拉，刚好为了视察行星上各处的防御设施而离开帝都中心地区。此外，国务尚书玛琳道夫伯爵也出门视察工部省建设的人造湖和水资源管理系统去了。而他的女儿，大本营幕僚总监希尔德小姐则是跟着莱因哈特去了行星海尼森。

尽管如此，十五时终于还是和克斯拉联络上了。

一听到报告，克斯拉就大叫道：“不要被骗了！那是佯攻！”

原本是一个身经百战的用兵家的他深知对方目前战略的重点在哪里。重点不是场所，而是人物。他知道皇妃和他肚子里的胎儿恐怕才是此次暴动的对象。原本他已经把这个要点告诉宪兵队了，但是太过强力的指导者一时不指挥，部下们也就失去主心骨，结果就产生了一次只能处理一件事的状态。克斯拉立刻停止视察工作，坐着喷射式直升机急急赶回帝都，同时下令增加宪兵队的武力。虽然他采取了电光火石般快速的处置，然而当他赶到冬馆时，事情已经发生了。

冬馆是临时的皇宫。自从莱因哈特亲征海尼森之后，他便把姐姐接到冬馆，和吉尔菲艾斯一起居住。

事情发生的时候，吉尔菲艾斯正在二楼的卧室里睡午觉。这次怀孕几乎消耗了他所有的精力，每天只是病恹恹地躺在床上休息。御医说这样的症状可能是因为皇妃的alpha无法陪伴在他身边，再加上怀孕初期精神紧张造成，如果处理不好，很容易造成孕妇身体不必要的负担。安妮罗杰正在卧室的小厨房煮粥，吉尔菲艾斯食欲不佳，吃什么吐什么。安妮罗杰干脆每天都做很多有益于母体的食物，再一个个地让吉尔菲艾斯试吃。只有红发青年能完全吃下去的食物，第二天才会重新出现。

楼下突然传来激烈的人声和物品撞击的交错声。

被吵醒的吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰相对而视。早年留下的身体记忆让吉尔菲艾斯迅速地察觉不对劲，如果是以前的话，他能轻易地制服一个连队的歹徒。但是现在的他，不可能再像以前一样敏捷地行动。

桃质木门被人从外部猛地撞开。这是一个不应该有的无礼举动，在不得已的情况下和墙壁碰撞的门发出不满的声音，一个男人站在门口。他有着任何人一看就知道是宗教狂热分子的眼神，在他看着现实的眼睛中罩着一层非现实的虹膜。他带着手枪，身上穿着不合身的军服。衣服的表面有着斑斑血迹，随着男人粗重的呼吸就像红色的毛毛虫一样蠕动着。

就在那一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯抬起手，带着消音器的手枪甚至不用对准准星，就直接命中男子。也许很多人忘了，失去记忆以前，吉尔菲艾斯一直是帝国内有名的神枪手。

男人的嘴巴张得大大的，他的下巴被击穿了，血四处喷洒，旋转着倒下。一个流着血的宪兵跑来查看皇妃是否安好，然而一条突如其来的光线从他的侧面贯穿而过。

安妮罗杰嗅到满室的血腥，本能地用身体挡住吉尔菲艾斯。然而她发觉到眼前罩上了一层烟雾。入侵者似乎放了火。事后经过判断，那些狂徒企图用火来洗净罪恶，象征性地将皇帝的妻子处以火邢。火和烟组成的混合部队开始从冬馆的各处朝即将笼罩在黑幕之下的天空窜升。从前庭仰望着建筑物的克斯拉眼神中闪过焦虑的神色，火灾的发生使热感系统的能力更低下，要冲进去的时机更难掌握了。

吉尔菲艾斯从卧室的衣柜里拿出一条结实的登山绳。这还是他先前不知道自己怀孕的时候买的，没想到现在倒是派上了用场。将绳索的一端的套环卡在沉重的桃木床的一脚，吉尔菲艾斯抓着绳索从卧室的窗户翻身而下，两手抓着登山绳慢慢把自己往下放，同时脚也小心地在建筑物表面寻找落脚点。

利用登山绳安全着陆的吉尔菲艾斯大口地喘着气，背上的虚汗几乎打湿衣服。他把手枪留给了安妮罗杰防身，当务之急是尽快找到援军。好在冬馆的外围已经被宪兵队控制，吉尔菲艾斯很快便找到了焦急万分的克斯拉。

迅速地听完现场的情况，克斯拉叫部下拿来野战用的轻合金梯。在确认了热线枪的能源匣之后，克斯拉叫来了三名军官下达了指示。他把梯子架在壁面上，确定稳固之后便把手搭了上去。宪兵总监自己要冲进去。

克斯拉把热线枪咬在口中，爬上了梯子。即使身为高位军官，但是一向希望站在最前线的气质使得他有这种冲动。克斯拉用身体撞破了窗户，跳进室内，地上躺着好几具尸体。大公妃举着手枪，她身前的男人颈部被射穿倒地流血不止。

克斯拉用一只手理了理散乱的头发，屈着一条腿跪在安妮罗杰面前。

“您没事吧？”

安妮罗杰的面容平静，微笑着看向克斯拉。

“克斯拉一级上将，我没事”

一件事情的结束往往是另一件事情的开始。

就在克斯拉安顿好安妮罗杰，准备询问皇妃身体是否需要去医院进一步检查的时候，他接到了皇妃失踪的报告。

吉尔菲艾斯确认安妮罗杰的安全以后，趁着从冬馆不断冒出来的浓烟和宪兵队忙里忙外地扑火时，悄悄地跑入冬馆周围的森林里。安妮罗杰帮他在费沙准备了一处安全屋，里面有现金、食物和用来伪装的衣服、假发、隐形眼镜等。

在这一时刻，森林里的气味是那样奇妙，仿佛所有的有机生命体都在世界的大卧室里开始苏醒，发出兴奋而又隐秘的叹息。不仅是植物和动物，人也一样。就在这时，起风了，风吹得舒缓，如同苏醒时的轻叹，忽然意识到自己降生的世界。地上散发着湿草、野蕨、树苔和由腐烂的果实、落叶、松针编制而成的柔滑地毯混合了林间露水的气味，吉尔菲艾斯快步走在森林里，他无暇顾及周围的情况，只是快速地朝前走。森林尽头的光线愈来愈亮，他紧紧地盯着眼前逐渐变大的出口，心跳随之加快。

请务必保持完整，保持身体和灵魂的完整，去相信，去仰视，向着有意义的方向。

在那一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯从森林的出口跨出，一脚踩在费沙街道上。幸好费沙的高级住宅区此时因为冬馆着火的原因，防御兵全被吸引到了那里。吉尔菲艾斯小心地避开沿路的监控摄像头，朝安全屋走去。安全屋的位置其实离冬馆很近，他们将地址选在那里也是出于强光下的盲点这一考虑。

吉尔菲艾斯要做的是待在安全屋，蛰伏着，等待新的机会。

最终传到海尼森的报告是一则让莱因哈特几乎要心神失宁的坏消息。

“皇妃下落不明”

安妮罗杰和克斯拉一起站在超光速电话前，向莱因哈特说明了事情的经过。当克斯拉详尽地汇报完后，安妮罗杰开口道。

“莱因哈特，我想和你单独谈一谈”

克斯拉在莱因哈特的示意下，恭敬地行了一个礼，退出房间。

“姐姐....”

只说了这一句话，莱因哈特的舌头就没办法再转动了，他似乎能够隐隐猜到安妮罗杰将要说什么，而那将不是他希望听到的。

安妮罗杰凝视着弟弟，蔚蓝色眼睛散发着光芒。

“这是齐格的愿望”

安妮罗杰喃喃说道，低沉的声音刺痛着金发青年的心，他完全了解姐姐话中的意思。但是了解，并不代表他赞同。

“莱因哈特，放下你的执念吧”

“....不，吉尔菲艾斯总会理解我的。是不是！姐姐，是这样的吧？吉尔菲艾斯他就算是一开始不认同我，最后他总会站在我的一边”

“莱因哈特，我们夺走了齐格的人生，就连到了现在你也不愿意放手吗？”

“姐姐，吉尔菲艾斯回来的那一刻，我就发誓，他是我的，他也只能是我的”

“莱因哈特...”

安妮罗杰的眼里蕴含着深深的哀伤。

莱因哈特深吸了一口气，抬起头坚定地看着安妮罗杰的眼睛。

“对不起姐姐，这就是我的生存方式”


	19. 失踪

虽然皇帝陛下没有就皇妃失踪责怪克斯拉，但是对于宪兵总监来说，仅仅扑灭冬馆的大火是远远不够的，真正的工作才刚刚开始。是在他把格里华德大公妃殿下委托给宫内省人员和御医团，安排了医院的警备工作之后，就朝着宪兵本部去了。克斯拉已经着手命令部下将冬馆附近的监控录像全部调出，还附带首都公共设施，比如地上车、旅馆还有宇宙港的登入资料。一旦发现皇妃的踪迹，立刻向他报告。

宪兵本部的医疗室内收容了六名恐怖分子，此外还有二十名在佯攻作战时被检举收押的人。死者的数量六倍于生者，费沙的地球教团的实力看似已经溃灭了，然而...

“地球教的指挥官在哪里？”

克斯拉热切地想知道和希望掌握的问题就是这个。当然，这些宗教狂热分子是不会那么轻易地就招供的。

“使用吐真剂，直到他们肯说为止，就是会死也没办法”

克斯拉本来就是属于昂首阔步于宇宙空间中行动型的军人，他认为提督是很尊贵的称号，对于从事宪兵之类的任务，他并没有一口接下它。尽管如此，由于他的办事能力过人，所以才被任命为宪兵总监兼帝都防御总司令官，也由于他把这两个任务都做得极好，所以在莱因哈特执政期间，从奥丁到费沙，他始终没有离开过政治中枢、原本不是很喜欢这种安排的武人性格反而使人对他产生了极度的信赖感，对克斯拉本人来说，这或许是一个略带讽刺的境遇。

从各个观点来看，他确实是一个公正、高洁的人，然而他毕竟是罗严克拉姆王朝的军人，不是为拥护犯人的人权而运动的人道主义者。所以只要他认为有必要，拷问之类的手段是不会少的。不过对方既然是狂徒，常常会有以殉教者自居的这种人，把身体的痛苦变换成自我陶醉。接着多次审问地球教徒的经验，克斯拉学到这件事，所以只有使用吐真剂这个方法有效。

在审讯的过程中丧命的地球教徒多达八名，宪兵队的残酷日后也就成了被转述的重点了。以宪兵队的立场来看，他们只得到了与他们的辛劳相应的效果。比对、分析几则证词之后，宪兵队终于掌握了他们在费沙的活动根据地。秘密搜查的结果，他们发现还有许多的地球教徒潜伏在该出。

在这期间，克斯拉在费沙中央宇宙港以及行星上所有的宇宙港布下的监事网发现了三名企图逃跑的地球教徒。宪兵队射杀了两名，逮捕了一名。同时这些行动也出现了副产品：麻药的走私犯、黑市军需物资贩售者、欺诈犯等，一共有超过十名的刑事犯被逮捕。

五月十七日，克斯拉亲自指挥的武装宪兵十个中队包围了位于耶夫莱姆街四十号的地球教的活动根据地。二十二时，耶夫莱姆街之战开始。这是一场一开始胜负就很明显的战斗，但是由于败者一方拒绝投降，于是战斗的景象也就显得格外凄惨。这场战斗连一丁点的美感也没有，克斯拉日后在回忆录里这样写道。战斗是在十八日一时三十分完全结束。地球教徒二百二十四名，除了三个意识不清的重伤者之外，其余全部死亡，服毒自杀者多达二十九名。宪兵队也有二十七名人员的牺牲。至此，地球教徒完全从费沙的地表被一扫而光。

另外，在这一天天未明时，行星费沙执行了前内务省次长兼国内安全保障局长朗古的死刑。朗古并没有哭着求饶，当他从个人牢房走出来时已经失去了意识，在延髓被镭射光束破坏时，他也没有恢复意识。

另一边，莱因哈特把一级上将极以上的诸将和直属于大本营的幕僚们集中于临时的大本营。情报机构刚刚收到的消息，伊谢尔伦的所有部队已经离开回廊，正朝着海尼森的方向前进。虽然采取的是御前会议的形式，然而莱因哈特现在并没有询问幕僚们是否要出兵的意思，倒不如说莱因哈特的目的是要让列将们彻底明白他的战意和斗志。

“如果是他们发兵挑衅的话，我们当然没有回避的理由，原本朕就是为此而亲征”

莱因哈特环视列将，他从缪拉的视线中感受到他有话想说，在皇帝催促的表情下，缪拉诚实地发表了他的意见。

“不是下官轻敌，而是这次战役并没有关系到帝国的存亡。下官认为陛下无需亲自上阵，战事请交由下官等人，陛下就请留在后方吧”

“朕为什么要率军亲征？难道是要以毫无原则的笑脸去面对共和主义者们无礼的挑衅吗？不是的。朕明白缪拉的好意，可是这个时候，是用不着的”

这一次轮到瓦列要求发言了。

“请陛下容臣直言。皇妃陛下现在下落不明，还请陛下暂且回到后方把持大局，远程监督我们作战就可以了”

莱因哈特没有众人想象中的激动反应，他在指挥席上交叠起自己修长的双腿，下巴搁在双手之上，冰蓝色的瞳孔中跳跃着流星般的光芒。

“皇妃的事朕自有打算。眼前处理伊谢尔伦军才是当务之急，况且如果朕回到安稳的后方，让你们置身于危险之中就是好事吗？”

莱因哈特所说的话，规避了吉尔菲艾斯失踪的问题，剩余的部分则显得合情合理。瓦列并没有提出反驳的余地，于是只有沉默。

正如莱因哈特所说的一样，帝国没有理由要回避战争。如果这次把伊谢尔伦击灭的话，就可以把所有的人类社会统一于黄金狮子旗下。位于海尼森和巴特拉星系的帝国舰队的战力是伊谢尔伦的五倍以上，装备和补给也居于优势。如果伊谢尔伦渴望战斗的话，对帝国而言，这无疑是一条通往和平的捷径。

若要勉强探究众人不安的主因的话，那就是皇帝和皇妃之间的微妙感情。吉尔菲艾斯提督跟随陛下十多余年，在陛下还是默默无名的小卒时就忠心耿耿地守护在他身旁，更别提日后这位红发提督不仅战功累累，还为陛下牺牲了自己的性命。就算他生还之后发生了许多事情，众人也从未怀疑过吉尔菲艾斯的忠诚和品性。但是，陛下是怎么想的呢？自从墓园事件和新领土事件后，大家都充分领略了莱因哈特对吉尔菲艾斯那几乎要溢满的独占欲和保护欲。上次皇妃被地球教徒绑架，皇帝陛下心急火燎地把整个乌鲁瓦希给翻了一遍。那为什么这一次陛下表现得如此平静？他们之间发生了什么吗？无数的疑问缠绕在高官们的心里，不过好在鲁宾斯基已经被逮捕，新领土的混乱虽然尚未完全平息，不过情势已经有了很明显的改善。

果断逮捕鲁宾斯基的奥贝斯坦此时正留守在海尼森。军务尚书也对陛下亲自上阵这一事表示反对，但事实他没有表现出强烈的态度，只是二话不说行了一个礼接受了命令。

莱因哈特浮游在无穷的宇宙空间中。距离作战会议已经过去了好几天，部下们也根据他的指示各自就位。

帝国总旗舰伯伦希尔的舰桥呈半球形，上半部是一面荧幕，散布在银河中的数亿光亮和黑暗的微粒子洒落于坐在指挥椅的莱因哈特身上。他全身承受着这位微粒，当明暗的交错和他的呼吸呈现统一步调时，他觉得自己和宇宙同化了。莱因哈特突然有一种错觉。自己仿佛回到了亚斯提战役开战前夕，他也是坐在这个位子上。红发青年打开舰桥的大门，循着操作台朝自己走来。

“阁下在看星星吗？”

对方这样问道。

莱因哈特举起自己的手，摸上吉尔菲艾斯耀眼的红发。

“星星多美啊”

自己这样答道。

莱因哈特又想起很多很多年前，姐姐还没有被皇帝强行掳进宫，自己也还是一个平凡少年的时候，和吉尔菲艾斯一起坐在房间里。

那是一个潮湿的午后。

外面下着雨，屋里的火炉发出噼里啪啦的声响。吉尔菲艾斯坐在屋里喝热巧克力，餐桌上摆着姐姐刚烤好的巴旦杏蛋糕。有人过来串门，那是姐姐搬家后才认识不久的朋友，索尼娅小姐。索尼娅带着从费沙走私来的新鲜小玩意儿和姐姐一起到楼上说悄悄话去了，于是餐厅里只剩下吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我们下棋吧”

“嗯”

红发少年从客厅里拿出摆放在茶几上的棋子和棋盘，回到莱因哈特的身边将它们一一摆好。

如今的莱因哈特站在一旁默默地看着眼前的两位少年，门窗紧闭，可他仍旧感觉到细密的雨滴钻入屋内，模糊了自己的双眼。

莱因哈特非常清楚，吉尔菲艾斯出走是他自己的意愿，他一秒钟都没有怀疑过这件事。他清楚地知道吉尔菲艾斯的感觉，他仿佛置身于对方的处境，经历了逃亡的时刻。但同时莱因哈特也清楚地明白，这个世界上没有什么东西可以让他们两个分开。他们的故事长达十余年，跨越了整整一万光年，生活被毁，血流成河。

吉尔菲艾斯会回来的。

莱因哈特愿意等待，就像人们等待春天的到来一样。

这个时候，莱因哈特察觉到自己有一些发热。自从去年的夏末开始，他就再也没有发过烧，这次的突然发热让他都感到有些意外。但是他没有对重臣或近侍说明，如果被他们知道了，别说出战，他一定会被当成病人关在只可以眺望行星海尼森冬蔷薇园的宿舍里的。莱因哈特的意识范围里容不下自己是一个病人的这个想法，他把这个想法彻彻底底地排除到体外。

“与其不战而悔，不如先战再悔”

这是莱因哈特留给后世的一句警语，但是在可靠的历史资料中却找不到这句话。大概是因为这句话充分表现了被视为军神的莱因哈特的一面，所以才深深地烙印在人们心中。

当莱因哈特把艾密尔送来的牛奶咖啡拿到嘴边的时候，监控员的声音充满了紧张的波动弥漫着整个舰桥。

“发现敌影！距离106.4光秒，3192万公里，推测进入红色区域最快为1880秒之后！”

不久之后，敌舰投影在萤幕上。光点群浮现于辽阔无边的黑暗深渊中，电脑解析着敌人的阵形，用雷射投影出来。经过数秒的观察之后，莱因哈特发现阵形是根据兵法所布出来的。

“虽然尚未成熟，不过仍有其可取之处”

莱因哈特赞赏道。

“在作战之前，朕要再对众卿说一次。姑且不论高登巴姆王朝，只要罗严克拉姆王朝还在，朕一定要站在银河帝国舰队的最前线！”

莱因哈特的声音像水一样地弥漫整个舰桥。

一阵狂热的呼声打破了瞬间的寂静。

“凯撒莱因哈特万岁！凯撒莱因哈特万岁！”

帝国的通讯回路充斥着昂扬的叫声，那是从伯伦希尔发出来，传到所有舰艇上的。缪拉等诸将在各自的旗舰上带着不同的表情点头称是。那个高傲的皇帝经常把自己的背对着友军，而把胸膛暴露在敌人面前。

“发射！”

“发射！”

五月二十九日八时五十分。希瓦星域的会战开始了。


	20. 生产

吉尔菲艾斯从床上爬起来的时候，指针已经指到了十的位置。他披上床旁的小矮桌上放着的毛毯，走到厨房。从柜子里拿出真空包装的营养液，红发青年旋开盖子，塑料横条被拉断的，清脆的声响出现在厨房。安妮罗杰小姐似乎很不放心他的身体，除了每周有人定时送来各种食物以外，她还准备了各种各样的营养液，并且嘱咐吉尔菲艾斯一定要按时服用，因为这有益于减轻他的身体负担。

吉尔菲艾斯今天拿的是西柚味，酸酸甜甜的滋味在他的舌尖弥漫开来。他走回起居室，拿起昨晚还没来得看完的小说。

我的父亲也这样认为，有身份的人不应该付房租，不应该借助在别人的房子里；因此他为了能让我们尽快搬进自己的家而不遗余力。为了实现这个目标，他花了足足有十五个春秋。然而有一天，当我终于跨进自己家时，只是作为一位回家探亲的大学生，那栋流光溢彩、宽敞得浪费的建筑并没有给我留下什么好印象。我的童年时代是在公寓楼里度过的，我一想到家这个词，眼前就会浮现出中央大街路边的房子、宽阔的庭院、带铁栏杆的狭长走廊、掸灰用的高打木架，以及装有电汞的水井....

吉尔菲艾斯的指尖抚上眼前的文字，从敞开的窗户外吹进来的风掀起书页。他失去了很多东西，但他仍旧能和作者产生些许共鸣，脑海里总是不自觉地浮现出一个小镇的模样。

那是对他来说很重要的东西吗？

吉尔菲艾斯放下早已喝空的营养液袋子，拖着下巴看向窗外。阳光透着屋外梧桐树叶的缝隙，落在地上。繁茂的绿叶随着微风摆动，发出细碎的摩擦声。吉尔菲艾斯合上眼睛，沉浸在初夏的静谧空气中。

“伊谢尔伦军看来像是要往回廊方向退却了。下官想要斩断其退路，将其一举包围击灭。恳请陛下裁可！”

当日下午二十四十分，黑色枪骑兵舰队司令官毕典菲尔特一级上将提出了这样的申请。莱因哈特从假寐中醒来，在近侍艾密尔的帮助下穿好军服。他原想洗个澡，然而发着烧的身体应该避免这样的举动。

莱因哈特拖着发热的身体从寝室回到舰桥，他记起在幼校当时有过和这次相似感觉的经验。那就是第一次进行在无重力下行动的训练，那种醉酒般的感觉不断地扩张，侵略着他的意识。

舰桥出现在他的眼前，他看到重整姿势对他行礼的幕僚们。然而他的视线在摇晃，黑暗急速地增加。莱因哈特觉得自己似乎发出了声音，可是他本身的听觉却没有确认这件事。

“陛下！”

艾密尔的惨叫让隶属于帝国大本营的幕僚们感到一股战栗，那个不可侵犯的年轻霸主就在他们眼皮底下倒下。以前那颗黄金般的头颅只是形式性地对高登巴姆王朝的皇帝低过，而现在那头灿烂的金发却在不得已的情况下和地板接触了。闭着两眼的脸苍白得像无机物一般，而血色则病态地泛在两颊上。奇斯里准将和流肯少校从两边扶起了皇帝的身体。怒叱声和命令交错着，御医和护士急忙赶过来。接近恐惧和紧张感使室内的空气停滞了。失去意识的莱因哈特在奇斯里、流肯和艾密尔的服侍下躺在担架上经过刚刚走过的走廊，往相反方向被送走了。

大本营幕僚总监希尔德小姐已经打电话给还在费沙的格里华德大公妃，而梅克林格一级上将微微泛青着脸，然而又保持着沉着和冷静的表情对一个御医说道：“御医先生”

“是、是！”

“希望你们不要再以原因不明来结案了。确定陛下的病因，做最好的治疗，好吗？”

御医很庆幸此时留在伯伦希尔的不是毕典菲尔特一级上将，而是绅士般的梅克林格，然而这种侥幸的念头在一瞬间就烟消云散。梅克林格微微地伸出了右手，扭住了御医的衣领，艺术提督的两眼中闪着看似低温的青色火焰。

“明白了吗？御医先生，你有地位，当然也必须负起相应的责任。如果连你也束手无措，那就跟那些江湖郎中没什么不同了。我可以对你抱有期望吗？”

御医苍白着脸点点头，梅克林格松开了手，只用着嘴唇的一端笑着。

“对不起，御医先生，我太激动了一点”

一天之后，也就是新帝国历零零三年六月一日的零时，希尔德根据情况判断，把缪拉一级上将和瓦列一级上将叫到帝国总旗舰伯伦希尔上来。暂时失去总指挥而陷入混乱的帝国军左右两翼指挥官也逐渐察觉到不对劲，乖乖后撤待机的艾齐纳哈和一直试图突破敌军防线却被梅克林格命令回来，从而不惜怒骂僚友效仿奥贝斯坦的毕典菲尔特第一次在战场上迟迟接不到来自皇帝陛下的命令。

变异慢性胶原病这个病名是第一次出现在帝国最高干部们的面前。缪拉、梅克林格和瓦列为病名的不吉利而沉默无言，只是彼此交换着视线。而僚友们的脸上都映出了自己内心的疑惧，那是一种近乎对死亡感到恐惧的不安。

“所谓的变异性具体来说是怎么一回事，请问可否具体说明一下？”

希尔德问道。

御医们的回答一点都不明快。在一番彻底的问答之后，提督们所得到的答案也只是说此病是胶原病的一种，但却是一种罕见的怪病，身体因发烧而不断地消耗，连病名也只是暂定的。

“可是陛下已经一年多都没有发过烧了”

“该病的病因目前医学上也没有科学的解释，陛下去年夏末之前便一直在断断续续地发烧，不过皇妃陛下回来以后似乎有转好的迹象。可能是这一个月以来，陛下压力过大导致潜藏的病根又活跃起来”

“可以治疗吗？”

梅克林格低沉的声音让御医的首席不自觉地想起先前被扯领子的精力，他缩了缩脖子，平缓了一下情绪之后回道。

“通常的胶原病，可以用类固醇和免疫机能抑制剂来缓慢地治疗。不过陛下这次发病来势汹汹，我们的把握也不是很大”

“什么叫把握不是很大！”

缪拉大吼道，一向给人温和感觉的他也有发怒的时候。缪拉眼中充满着苛烈的目光，往前迈了一大步，御医不禁畏缩地后退了两步。

“缪拉提督，请冷静”

希尔德上前挡在御医的身前。

这个时候，皇帝陛下的声音从屏风后的卧榻上传过来。

“不要责怪御医们，朕也不是一个模范病人”

莱因哈特挺起了上身，艾密尔把睡袍披在皇帝的肩上。当提督们围到屏风边时，莱因哈特用他那冰蓝色的眼眸注视着他所信赖的幕僚们。

“如果医师能够完全有把握地治疗一个病人，那这个世界上就不会有病死的人了。原本朕就不抱什么期望的，不要责怪他们了”

这是一段比痛楚还要残酷的话，但是说话的人没有意识到。莱因哈特心中还有比责怪御医们更重要的事情。数秒钟的静寂像是把永远的沉重负担加在室内人们的神经上一样。

“那么，我大概还能活多久？”

御医低下头，只是低下头，没有任何回答。

“连这个也不确定吗？”

皇帝的声音没有很明显的情绪波动，但事实御医已经被恐惧和敬畏压得直不起身子，莱因哈特也懒得理御医了，只是让他们快点出去讨论下一步的治疗方案。

莱因哈特并不怕死。但是他惊异于自己竟然并不是战死而是病死，同时又有着一种近似失望的感情作用。莱因哈特从来不曾像鲁道夫.冯.高登巴姆一样希望自己可以不老不死。他才二十五岁，只不过才刚过了医学的平均寿命的四分之一，然而他却已经面对过几次的死亡。想象自己无所事事，没没无闻而终就让他对自己感到厌恶，但是若要说这种情绪伴随着现实的恐惧感的话却又似乎不是那么一回事。

下午，安妮罗杰敲开安全屋的铁质大门。她的脸上泛着轻微的红晕，额头上冒出些许汗珠，神色也一反常态地显得有些焦虑。

“安妮罗杰小姐，发生什么事情了吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯合上手里的书问道，如果不是什么紧急的事情，安妮罗杰并不会亲自来找他。

“齐格，莱因哈特他突然...生了很严重的病”

吉尔菲艾斯抚摸书脊的动作一滞，僵在原处。

“据说是一种叫变异性胶原病的症状，御医们都没有把握，弟弟他可能时日不多了”

“我知道了”

吉尔菲艾斯将书放在桌上，大脑短暂地出现空白。他撑起身体，想要去厨房倒一些水来喝。但是他刚起身，却腿一软跪在地上。安妮罗杰上前扶着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，她第一次看到红发青年露出茫然的表情。

对现在的吉尔菲艾斯来说，他是第一次真正意义上不知所措。刺杀莱因哈特被识破的时候，被地球教徒绑架的时候，甚至冬馆被狂徒入侵的时候，他总能保持冷静地纵观局势，做出正确的判断。他无所顾忌，所以无所畏惧。

莱因哈特对他来说到底意味着什么呢？他们之间的关系到底是什么呢？

伴侣、挚友还是君臣？

最初的岔道，吉尔菲艾斯选择以观察者的身份旁观莱因哈特的治世，但是他的内心却让他最终选择干涉，有些话他不能不说，不得不说。分歧产生的开始，便预示着日后的分离。可是理念不同似乎并不会妨碍他们之间的无法斩断的情谊，吉尔菲艾斯不明白自己到底为什么听到莱因哈特重病的消息后，就像一块沉入河底的石头一样，无法重回表面的窒息感充斥全身。

他是一个暴君，他做了很多错误的选择，他为宇宙带来了纷争....

为什么审判女神的利剑没有从天空中呼啸而落，斩断维系二人的那一丝光明？

命运、负担...

为什么我的内心深处在尖叫，告诉我他要死了，我应该去见见他。

感官仿佛被人为放大，吉尔菲艾斯听到无限放大的海浪拍击岸边礁石的声响，他甚至能看见在午后的阳光下飞舞的细尘，安妮罗杰小姐似乎正在摇着自己的肩膀，可是他根本感觉不到。

安妮罗杰拖着意识不清的吉尔菲艾斯，他身下慢慢地渗出透明的体液，经验告诉她对方就要临产了，但她叫不醒他。

克斯拉接到格里华德大公妃的联络之后，迅速地赶到现场。帮着安妮罗杰把吉尔菲艾斯送到费沙医科大学附属医院，安顿好一切之后，克斯拉穿着汗湿的军服，站在分娩室外乞求皇妃平安生产。

吉尔菲艾斯的意识漂浮着，他眼前的心之庄园封闭得格外严密，就像一间宏达、华丽的石雕墓室，无数的思绪，无论是过去的、现在的还是未来的，全部在里面腐烂，所有的不甘、疑虑和焦躁在里面变成灰尘。死寂也被囚禁其中，记忆也被幽闭其中，那些潜伏在房间污秽角落里的死者记忆，如同老屋潮湿地下室里的霉菌。没放他犹豫不决地按下门把手，都会在门上感到自己的颤抖，感到转瞬即逝的一丝过往。

然而一丝金色的阳光撕裂原本一望无垠的黑暗。

黑暗中张牙舞爪的事物不是随之消散，就是露出原本的面目。它们不过是一排排书架，封存了人内心深处的东西。

“莱因哈特大人？”

吉尔菲艾斯感到自己躺在一张单人床上，洁白的被子盖在身上，空气里是医院常有的消毒水的味道。

“...吉尔菲艾斯？”

还只有十几岁的莱因哈特抬起稚嫩的脸庞，冰蓝色的眼眸没有往日那般锋利。

“您没事吗？”

“啊”

“太好了”

“你太过分了，太过分了，吉尔菲艾斯。你知道我有多么担心你吗？你居然让我担心成这样，你太过分了”

莱因哈特的手绞紧床单，语气激动地说道。

“对不起，莱因哈特大人”

“吉尔菲艾斯，今后你会一直待在我的身边吧”

“会的，莱因哈特大人”

“我决不允许你丢下我一个人先死，你不可以比我先死....为什么不说话，吉尔菲艾斯！”

“因为这太不公平了，莱因哈特大人，居然不准我自己先死”

“不公平也无所谓，答应我，你绝对不会丢下我”

“是”

“我们说好了，千万不要忘记了”

“是，莱因哈特大人，我会永远陪着您”

“嗯，我们两个要永远在一起，直到我们重新找回那段时光为止”

“是啊，找回那段时光....”

梦醒时分的刹那，最初的回响寂然无声。

伴随着护士的祝福和婴儿的啼哭声，吉尔菲艾斯看着淡蓝色的天花板。

每个人的一生中或许都有一个时刻。你终于意识到自己来到这个世上想要做什么，适合做什么，应该、必须做些什么。

这个时刻可能来的早，可能来的晚，也可能永远不来。


	21. 日出

新帝国历零零三年，宇宙历八零一年六月一日二十二时五十分，全人类社会中最享有盛名的婴儿诞生了，他是一个应该会成为罗严克拉姆王朝第二代皇帝的男孩子。身为莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆之子，无论是否有血缘关系，对这个婴儿来说究竟是福是祸，目前是没有任何一个人可以预测的。

吉尔菲艾斯的生产过程没有多少痛苦，从昏昏沉沉的状态中醒过来时，他发现自己已经躺在床上。他已经不在分娩室了，而是由适合神经放松的绿色系色调所装饰的豪华寝室。

一位中年、气色很好的护士开了口。

“皇妃陛下醒过来了”

听到这句话，另外一个人影进入了吉尔菲艾斯的视线。只见她手上抱着婴儿，一瞬间圆形的光芒似乎从她的背后浮现。

“安妮罗杰小姐...”

“是个很健康的男孩子，齐格。不管是像父亲还是像母亲，他一定会成为一个漂亮而聪明的孩子”

在病房之外，热闹的气氛像是逢年过节一样，因为皇妃生产了，而且生出了一个男孩子，一个帝位的继承者。这种事怎么能不让大家为之疯狂呢？

“皇太子殿下万岁！”

“皇妃陛下万岁！”

消息传到伯伦希尔的时候，众人全部愣在原地。皇帝陛下重病之际，皇太子殿下的诞生，难道是在预示着什么吗？

家人这个名词让莱因哈特短暂地陷入困惑之中。由于母亲早逝，所以没有在莱因哈特的记忆和精神基层留下深刻的印象。对莱因哈特而言，母亲是相当抽象的，就像某处温热的蒸馏水一样。而父亲则和母亲一起消失了。虽然父亲仍然活着，但是他的精神已经退化，没有尽到对孩子的照顾责任。不仅如此，他甚至把女儿卖给权势之家，以换得一点点的金钱回报。莱因哈特根本没有双亲，正确地说，他根本不需要有双亲。

家人就只有那个像春天的阳光一样倾注了所有爱给他的姐姐，还有那个住在隔壁的高个子红发少年。莱因哈特和红发少年从外面玩倦归来的时候，总会被姐姐赶进那间狭窄的浴室里。当他们胡乱地冲洗完毕，从浴室里出来的时候，那个老旧桌子上飘散出来的热巧克力的香味更加提高了少年的期望。

“齐格飞，好俗气的名字”

莱因哈特对着遥远而温馨的记忆喃喃说道。他拿起笔，在纸上写下一个名字。

亚历山大.齐格飞.冯.罗严克拉姆。

这是罗严克拉姆王朝第二代皇帝的名字。

七月十八日，由于伯伦希尔被蔷薇骑士连队入侵而需要维修，银河帝国的临时总旗舰帕西瓦尔到达了行星费沙。医疗用地上车迎接莱因哈特的抵达，他立刻奔向吉尔菲艾斯的居处。

由于冬馆被地球教徒烧毁了，吉尔菲艾斯和亚历山大离开费沙医科大学附属医院之后，就移居到以前高登巴姆王朝作为高等事物官官邸的宅邸去了。这栋被称为贝尔塞底皇宫的建筑物前，一楼站满了文武百官，二楼则聚集了医护人员，三楼则有皇太子等着莱因哈特。

莱因哈特已经接受了御医的治疗，如果这一个星期，他的身体能出现好转，那么事情还有转机，如果不能的话，那么贝尔塞底便是这位金发霸主旅途的终点。

高烧、内脏发炎以及出血、伴随而来的痛楚、体力的消耗、造血机能不足、贫血、意识混淆，这些都是被御医提出来说明的症状。但是莱因哈特在发高烧时也尚未有意识混乱，陷入错乱的症状。除了在鲁宾斯基的火祭事件当时拒绝离开病房以外，他也没有出现过精神不济的情形。他的容貌看起来稍显瘦削，白皙的皮肤略显苍白，除此以外并没有任何病痛的迹象。

七月二十五日，如果今天莱因哈特仍旧没有转好的迹象，那么御医们的治疗就失败了。

谈话室中剩下六个人。窗外闪着蓝白色的光芒，雷鸣震天。谈话室是以褐色系的配色统一设计的，但是一等雷光消失，整个世界就像笼罩在欠缺生气的黑白画之中。这些人都自觉到自己正站在历史重要的瞬间，这种自觉并非他们的第一次经验，但是以前他们从未体验过今天这样犹如陷于沉重而苦闷的精神泥沼中的感觉。

克斯拉低声地喃喃自语道：“已经征服全宇宙的霸主却被困在地上，被关在病房内，真是讽刺至极”

他们跟随莱因哈特四处征战，在星海中驰骋，讨伐高登巴姆王朝的门阀贵族，消灭自由行星同盟，把宇宙踩在他们的军靴底下。常胜之名使他们可以予取予求，但现在，在侵蚀着皇帝年轻生命的变异性胶原病这个病魔之前，他们却有一种深深的无力感。勇气、忠心和作战指挥能力都没有办法帮助他们敬爱的皇帝陛下减轻哪怕一丝痛苦。在败于杨威利的奇略下时，他们有一种败北和赞叹的双重感受。然而现在，败北感却化成了一只只不吉祥的害虫蛀蚀他们的气息。

“御医们在干什么！一堆浪费粮食的懒人！如果再袖手旁观陛下的痛苦而不管就不能放过他们！”

果然不出所料，最先沉不住气的是毕典菲尔特。而这个晚上立刻就有人出面顶撞了，一向稳重忠厚的瓦列已经忍耐到了极限，他吼了回去。

“你不要鬼叫鬼叫！你总是这样沉不住气，难道没有想过会造成大家的不便吗？我们可不是你的镇定剂！”

“你说什么！”

毕典菲尔特把无处发泄的激情对着僚友发泄，瓦列也想加以反击，这时候艾齐纳哈抓起桌上的矿泉水瓶，把手一翻。水滴从两个勇将浸湿的头发往下流，两人愕然地看着那个一向沉默寡言的同僚。

“皇帝陛下自己正忍受着身心方面的痛苦，我们几个难道就不能忍一下吗？不要让皇帝陛下感叹他有一群不懂事的臣下”

艾齐纳哈的话一下子浇灭了毕典菲尔特和瓦列，他们各自沉默地抱着手臂，退回了谈话室的角落。

与此同时，安妮罗杰进入病房，在弟弟枕边的椅子上坐了下来，莱因哈特似乎有所感应地睁开了眼睛看向姐姐的脸。

“我做梦了，姐姐”

莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼眸中闪着耀眼的光芒，那是安妮罗杰从未见过的光芒。

“梦还没做够吗？莱因哈特”

“...不，已经够了。甚至做了任何人都没有做过的梦呢！”

莱因哈特的表情显得太柔和了，安妮罗杰听到了自己胸中的冰块开始碎裂的声音，这个声音把那太过于澄澈的裂痕扩散到了她所有的神经。

“姐姐，谢谢你为我做的每一件事”

弟弟虽然这样说，可是安妮罗杰并不想听任何感谢的话。

“姐姐，这个坠子...”

莱因哈特把他那白皙而瘦削的手掌伸向姐姐，银色的吊坠移到了另一个手掌上，透明的光芒照耀着姐弟两人。

“我已经不需要这个了....能不能拜托姐姐帮我处理掉呢？”

在安妮罗杰做出任何回答之前，莱因哈特已经闭上了眼睛，又陷入昏睡中了。

黑夜降临，天空和建筑物混杂在一团寒冽的旋风和使人窒息的暴雨当中。

吉尔菲艾斯推开病房的大门，搬了一张椅子坐在窗边。

暴雨越下越大。

“还记得罗严塔尔因为米达麦亚的事情，来求助我们的那个夜晚吗？”

莱因哈特问道。

吉尔菲艾斯蔚蓝色的眼眸凝视着皇帝陛下，半晌之后，他轻轻地答道。

“记得”

“他发誓要效忠于我，他做到了，而我也从未怀疑过他的忠诚”

莱因哈特拨弄着他那一头金色的长发，昏暗的室内偶尔被窗外的闪电照亮，洒下金色的碎光。

“许多人在我周围丧生，我见过五花八门的死亡，有时候我都惊愕与毁灭的可能性和多样性，因为死亡也像生命一样具有想象力。世界在燃烧，燃着大火，冒着浓烟，所有的一切似乎都会在其中化为灰烬....”

“可是并没有化为灰烬”

吉尔菲艾斯接道。

莱因哈特轻轻地笑了起来。

当悠长的钟声敲响时，土豆牛肉汤和黑啤酒的香味充满整个行星，在街巷和人们的心里涌流着一股熟悉的亲密和无法消散的温柔，仿佛生活的平静是永恒的。

金发青年靠在床上，仔细地看着坐在不远处的吉尔菲艾斯，头发、眉毛、眼睛、嘴唇，修长的双腿和附着肌肉的前胸，他小心翼翼地描绘着对方。

莱因哈特勾起嘴唇，慢慢地说道。

“你终究还是回来了”

吉尔菲艾斯直直地回视莱因哈特，就好像他从未迷惘过一样。

“莱因哈特大人，我别无选择”

这是一个吉尔菲艾斯曾经不肯相信、对自己否认，但最终意识到的事实，他花了一些时间让自己正视这个令自己都感到惊诧的发现：没有任何种类的外力能够改变人与人之间的关系。信仰、主义、理想。对方在自己心里杀死了什么，毁掉了什么，并不妨碍他们之间的联系。

“您始终是我灵魂的另一半”

莱因哈特清晰地听到窗外呼啸的飓风，他感到自己的灵魂暂时地离开身体，跑到窗边，扭开那两排铁栓，一边开窗一边涌出压抑不住的热泪。进来吧！进来吧！他的内心这样喊道。

假如你不是我的挚友，你就不会在那天傍晚对我举起枪口的时候，用那样炽热的口吻诉说我的罪状。假如你不是我的挚友，我就不会在第二天承认自己罪孽的时候，邀请你见证我赎罪的过程。假如你不是我的挚友，你就不会在被罗严塔尔标记以后仍然选择回到我的身边，向我承认事实，而是会留在海尼森，欺骗我、背叛我，那样会更让我心痛，会对我的自负和自尊造成更大的伤害。然而事实上，无论你做什么都不会比你所做的更糟糕，因为你是我的挚友。假如你没有持有我灵魂的另一半，你就不会在出走以后，放弃原本的计划。

你不得不回来。

莱因哈特伸出白皙纤细的手。

“跟我一起来，吉尔菲艾斯”

画面与记忆重叠，在这突然涌出的情感中，吉尔菲艾斯恍然间看到十多年以前发生的事情。

“跟我一起来，吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特伸出他白皙纤细的手轻轻地抚摸着好友的红色短发，“现在只有你了，我们两个一起将权力拿到手，去把姐姐给抢回来”

此时的奥丁正值深秋，莱因哈特身着军校校服站在门口的树下，落日的余晖透过繁密的深红色叶片洒落在他的肩头，仿佛被圣光庇佑的天使。吉尔菲艾斯出神地盯着眼前的金发少年，被他言语里不容拒绝的意志深深震撼着。再次想起安妮罗杰小姐离去时的场景，对方微笑着拥抱了他，将弟弟托付给自己。他不想安妮罗杰小姐落在皇帝手上，但是眼睛像被蒙了一片迷雾，让他不知道自己能做什么，该做什么。直到消失了许久的莱因哈特今日从天而降，手上拿着驱散迷惘的明灯，为他指了一条明路。吉尔菲艾斯紧紧地握住莱因哈特伸在半空中的手，做出将会改变他一生的决定。

“我答应您”

莱因哈特拉着吉尔菲艾斯的手，闭上眼睛。

不管怎么说，最终你还是回来了，因为你别无选择。我一直在等你，因为我也别无选择。我们都很清楚，我们的重逢，将是我们的终结，生命的终结，一切的终结。

在这一刻，我们达成了和解。

你宽恕了我的骄傲，而我宽恕了你的离去。

二十二时十五分。

人们觉得暴风雨似乎停了，大家把视线投到建筑物外面去。风停了，雨也停了，深蓝色的天空中显得异样地澄澈，漫天的星星闪耀着光芒。

莱因哈特从昏睡中再一次醒来，身体却不再像之前一样沉重。亚历山大被放在他身边，他正咯咯地笑着，睁着和吉尔菲艾斯一样蔚蓝澄澈的眼眸好奇地看着自己。吉尔菲艾斯握着他的手，伏在床边。莱因哈特抽出手，抚上对方那一头顺滑的红发。

暴雨结束了。


End file.
